Dominance FFVII
by Xavier - Butcherer of Grammar
Summary: Sequel to Dominance FFX. Xavier was sent to the ff7 world, 400 years after the avents in advent children. The world was slowly recovering, but has Asura brought a worse Calamity.... Dunno, review and find out. Read Dominance FFX First! and Review that to.
1. A New World

Here is the long awaited First Chapter of Dominance FFVII.

Now, as I said before, if you havnt read the FFX version of this story, you have no idea what is going on, even if you have, you still might not. But I have warned you.

**EDIT:** I deleted the Bio chapter which was originally the first page. I am still accepting Bios for this story though, just send in a name and some info about them, if i need more then i will contact you.

Xavier's Point of View

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New World**

_Xavier_

_Wake up_

_Time is of the essence_

"Where am I" I replied groggily as I opened my eyes to see sand before my eyes, A desert to be exact. As far as my eyes could see. No structures, no trees, no life. The only thing I could see was sand. And plenty of it.

_A Prison_

"What kind of sick joke is this Asura" I said, shielding my eyes with my arm from the sand.

_I want to test your new skills, to see if you are a waste of my time and effort_

"Heh, let me guess, walk around the desert until I either beg for your help or die trying" I said, still hunched over to cover my face.

_Close, I want you to walk around the desert, and destroy whatever life you find, every, little, thing_

"Why not do it yourself Asura" I replied arrogantly as I stood up and felt the sand pelt against my face. It was now that I realized that Asura was nowhere in site. I looked around quickly using my hand as a shield and still couldn't see anything. But the sand storm would be blocking anything out which was further than a few kilometers.

I awaited for a reply from Asura anyway, but it seems he had enough of my disobedience. In the mean time I should just play out his game.

I continued to walk in no particular direction while remembering what I was doing last.

**:FLASHBACK:**

_I have a job for you, I will be bringing a few friends to work under you_

"No, take my life, not there's"

_Goodbye Xavier_

might as well go out with a bang

"XAVIER!"

**:OVER:**

That voice, it sounded like Joe's voice. What was she doing in Zanarkand?, and did I kill her?.

Not my problem, she is only human. Weak and frail. Waiting to be slaughtered.

**WAAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKK**

I instantly spun around and holding my palm out, ready to obliterate anything that threatens me.

Standing before was a chocobo. It was shaking its rear end side to side strangely. It made another WARK and attempted to peck my silver armor.

I reached behind me for one of my swords only to find two strange pistols. I drew it out to find out why I thought it was a sword. It was similar to a gunblade but the blade came out vertically from the pistol barrel. It shined with a golden light.

I held it up in front of me to see the birds eyes bulge. And in one skillful and deadly slice the birds head toppled off its long neck. Unfortunately for me its body just collapsed in a hopeless heap. I was rather hoping it would run around for a bit.

This was getting bizarre, there were no chocobos on the island of Bikanel. Where had Asura deposited me?

I continued my walk across the desert. Looking for any life forms which I can eliminate so Asura would end this.

I suddenly started to feel weak. Most of my strength suddenly left me. Causing me to drop onto my knees in the sand. Only my shadows had this problem. Why was I getting weaker in the light.

"Why" I asked out loud as my body fell forward into the sand.

"Hey papa, I think his awake"

I slowly opened my eyes to see a young girl looking over me. She had to be about fourteen or fifteen.

"Let him get some air Angela" This was her farther I was guessing, for the girls previous statement.

"How are you feeling?, young ones these days, think they are invincible" The old man laughed, thinking I cared what he said.

"Where am I?, Where are my swords?" I demanded, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Young man, you have to rest, when we found you your body was attacked by a Sand Worm!" The old man cried out.

Feeling no pain I started undoing the poorly made bandage from my torso.

The old mans eyes grew in amazement as I dropped the bandage to the floor. No scars or even marks on my chest.

I could see the younger girl blushing madly in the corner. I guess she was in the teenage stage. I ignored her existence and looked at the old man.

"Ah.. yes, you are the town of Corel, formidable made the Coral Prison by the owner of the Gold Saucer" The man said. He continued to talk about who owned this Gold Saucer, but I really didn't care.

"My weapons" I said, interrupting him as he talked about trains, which I don't know how he got started on.

"Ah, yes. I have never seen pistols like this before I must ask you where"

"Where are they?" I asked, interrupting him again before he could talk more.

"you….. Right over here" He said, walking over to a table where they laid out on top. Seemingly on display for some reason.

I walked over and strapped one to my back as I held the other in my hand.

"Now, what brings a remarkable fellow like you to this awful place" the man asked.

"I have been requested to terminate all life in this area" I said, looking up and down the blade.

I heard a gasp and a eep noise coming from the two humans who had helped me.

"But, you seemingly helped me, I leave no deeds left without repaying me favors. So I ask of you to leave this place and I will say I never say you" I said, continuingly to stare up the blade.

"You must work for Shinra, That armor you have and the weapons, I knew they were too advanced for a commoner. I would rather die here than be driven out by Shinra's military" The man said, holding his daughter behind him who seemed like she was going to faint.

"Shinra?, never heard of them, but I will ask you again to leave, otherwise I will not hesitate to cut you down" I said, pointing the blade at them.

I could see the sweat starting to pour down the mans head. He now had to think about his daughters future as well.

"What will you do to my daughter!" The man yelled pushing her further back behind him.

"Oh please, she will be killed just as fast as you would be, I am not going to toy with humans" I said, quickly getting tired in trying to spare there lives.

"Hu…mans" Angela said, clearly frightened.

"You leave me no choice" I said, bringing the blade up for a swing.

"WAIT!" The man yelled out, turning away from me and shielding his daughter away with his back. Admirable but I would only cut though both of them. But I decided to stop and see what he wanted.

"We cant leave this town, we are forced to live here, please take my daughter with you, take her out of the cursed prison" The man said, now praying at my feet.

I suddenly didn't know what to do, a moment ago I would of slashed his heart out and cut the girls wrists so she could bleed to death watching her farther die. But I now wanted to help them. Maybe it was my fathers side coming out in me.

"Fine, come with me Angelia, I will take you away from this prison, but you will see bloodshed in the process. If this is a prison they will not let me leave freely" I said, looking into the girls eyes.

"But Papa, What about you!" She cried.

"I'm leaving" I said, turning away from them and walking out the door. I could hear them talking to each other but I didn't care anymore.

The sun was still out but I had regained my energy and it didn't seem to be effecting me. I will have to monitor myself more clearly from now on though.

Looking around me it wasn't much better than the desert. There was however hard dirt under my feet and a massive tower in the middle of the town. It seemed to continue up for a few kilometers before branching off into some massive platform which I couldn't see.

"Sir!"

I turned to see the girl Angelia running towards me. She was now wearing a blue dress and boots.

"Go home, I am leaving this place alone. I want to find out more about Shinra" I said, as I continued to walk forward.

"Please take me with you, I want to see all of Gaia, I was born here!" She yelled out as if I cared about what she was……Gaia?

"What did you just say" I said, stopping and turning towards her.

"I was born here!" She said, almost crying.

"Before that" I said, ignoring her tears.

"Take me with you" She said pleadingly.

"After that" I said.

"To see all of Gaia" she said with a odd expression why I would care about Gaia.

"Gaia, where is this Gaia" I said, looking at her.

She seemed to blush slightly as I looked at her. I made a sigh and turned around.

"This planet is Gaia" She finally said.

"Hpmh….ha……Now you've done it Asura" I said, looking straight up.

"Asura?" She questioned.

"Never mind….Lets go, you are to take me to Shinra as part of the agreement" I said, again continuing to walk away from her.

"SHINRA, B-but that's in New Midgar!" She said as if it was the wildest thing someone could think of.

"Where's that?" I asked, suddenly feeling stupid. If this was Spira and someone asked me where Zanarkand was I would laugh at them. But seeing as I'm the one with the blades, I guess she didn't.

"New Midgar is in the same place Midgar use to be, they rebuilt the old one and joined Edge onto it. I have only read about it but…its meant to be the largest metropolis ever built!" She said, almost with stars in her eyes.

"And I will see Shinra there?" I asked

"Shinra is mainly a company these days, back along time ago, about four hundred years, they used Mako energy from the planet. But now they are drilling the crust for oil to create energy from. Either way they are still hurting the planet" She said, she must be hippy planet lover or something.

"I want to destroy this company, are they the main controllers of, ah….Geya" I said

"Gaia, hehe" She said, looking up at me with a smile.

"Don't ever correct me, even if I'm wrong" I said. Her smile quickly vanished.

"Then we will go to Midgar and destroy this Shinra corporation, then I will gain control of the worlds power. This should keep Asura happy" I said.

"If you say so mister, but first we have to get out of here, the only way to do that is over at that elevator which is heavily guarded" She pouted.

I looked over at her heavily guarded elevator to see two men with guns practically sleeping on the job.

"Close your eyes" I said to Angelia as I drew the two blade pistols and proceeded forward.

* * *

**Chapter Done!**

Angelia is one of my own characters, she will be Xavier's little tag along. Many others will join Xavier's Team along the way.

Next chapter will be the arrival of Camazotz and Celestis. So keep reviewing!!

Also want to get some feedback on my writing. I have gone for a more detailed approach, dunno if you noticed but I explained what the scenery looked like more.

AND DON'T WORRY, there will be plenty of innocent people falling victim to Xavier's blade! HAHAHAHAHA.


	2. Lights Out

EPICNESS!!

Here is the second official chapter, and it's going to be a great one. With the arrival of old characters and the scene of the golden Saucer to write with. I expect great things.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Lights Out**

I closed my eyes as I felt the blade pass though a mans arm, then the sound of screams and alarms echoed all around me. I also heard the faint gasp in horror from Angelia as the mans arm hit the ground followed by a fountain of blood. Literally turning the dirt more red than it was.

I opened my eyes to follow up the slash with a gun shot to the mans stomach. He doubled over then fell on the ground when I pushed him over with my foot.

The mans partner had brought up a firearms of soughts, his movements were so slow compared to my own that I could see his finger slowly moving over the trigger. Just to play along I held both of the pistol blades above my head with my arms up.

I heard the fast sound of hundreds of bullets pouring out the end of the gun. I made no effort to dodge them as they collided with my body.

Angelia again made some in-human sound as I dropped to one knee in front of the other guard. In seconds there was a squadron of similarly dressed men. All in blue uniforms with machine guns.

I remained on one knee, looking at the ground. Waiting for the prime moment to strike out.

PRSHHHHHT "Yeah, suspect has been secured" I heard one of the soldiers say into a radio.

"Don't count your chocobos before they hatch" I said, malice evident in my voice.

"Sir you mustn't" I heard Angelia yell out just as one of the soldiers put there hand over her mouth, about time.

I slowly stood up and my action was followed by the sound of countless guns reloading.

_Your situation is looking familiar Xavier _

I cringed as Asura's voice echoed in my head. He was planning something, and I knew I wouldn't like it.

PRSHHHHHT "Explosions! Argh, this must be a distraction" A man yelled out in anger as he received a communication. I was guessing he was the squadron leader.

"Platoons three and five go back to the top, looks like this guy brought some friends" The man said as about fifteen people lowered there rifles and marched though the door the other two guards were guarding.

"Looks like I have a place to be, you're not stopping me here, move aside and be spared" I said, holding out my blade.

"Seems bullets aren't taking you down, I don't know why we make people like you, but even SOLDEIRS have weaknesses" The man said, emphasizing the soldier part for some strange reason.

The man then held up his arm as his wrist started to glow red, a few of the other men did the same thing. I then felt the heat from fire, it was now I realized they were casting magic. Two can do this.

I threw the blades into the ground and held my palms out in front of me, creating a large shield all around me. The fire spells were reflected back and were burning men at random.

"Dispel the shield!" The commander yelled out as I felt numerous of the soldiers casting dispels on my shield, having no effect. I guess they haven't seen magic like this before.

"SIN SHIELD!" I yelled out, exploding the shield out and disintegrating the nearby soldiers. I made sure it stopped inches before wiping out Angelia.

I picked up my blades and shot the two men who were standing next to Angelia, she let out a soft cry as she dropped onto the ground covering her head. The only person left was the commander giving the orders.

I faced him and could see the fear and terrified look in his face.

"T-t-t-t the hair….y-you're a remnant, b-b-ut that's not possible" The man said as he fell down onto both of his knees as if the world was going to end.

"Pitiful" I said, as I pressed the end on the pistol to his head and pulled the trigger. Sending his brains splattering over the ground.

I looked around to see only four bodies and Angelia crying on the ground. Many of the town's people crowding around, watching me with horrified glances.

"I told you to close your eyes" I said quietly as I walked over to her and grabbed her arm and lifted her up.

"Y-you killed them, k-killed them all, y-y-you were shot" She said looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Get a move on, I have places to be and I don't want you slowing me down" I said as I roughly pushed her into the elevator. She made a slightly yelp as she landed on the floor with a soft thud.

"Are you really a remnant?, I thought it was only a story" She asked softly, her eyes still full of tears.

"A remnant of something is a fragment of the original which doesn't exist, so I am not a remnant, as I am the original" I said, not understanding her statement.

"S-s-s-so you're the One Winged Angel?" Angelia said as she quickly backed into the furtherest corner of the elevator. She seemed more frightened of me then of the guards.

"I guess I am a one winged angel, if that bothers you I can end your pain" I said, crossing my arms.

She didn't reply to my response, but I didn't expect her to. But it seems that my shadows somehow got to this world and did something terrible. They must be the remnants. But that commander worked for Shinra, it was on his uniform. He said something about making me. It seems everything it pointing to them.

BING

The elevator reached the top and the doors opened to reveal a room with a long table in the middle. It was strangely empty but I could hear sirens blazing in the distance.

**BOOOOOOM**

A massive energy explosion shook the building…I have felt that energy pattern before in the calm lands, it couldn't be?

I began to run from the room outside.

"IM NOT LETTING YOU SUMMON METEOR AGAIN!" I heard Angelia cry out from behind me as she scrambled to her feet chasing me.

I ran out of the building to see a massive complex of buildings and amusement rides in the distance. Only there were airships everywhere in the sky as well as other machines flying everywhere. There was a large amount of smoke and fire bellowing out of the rollercoaster structure and some creepy looking house.

**BOOOOOOOOM**

One of the airships has just fired missiles into the ground beneath it. And that was where I was feeling his energy.

I ran down the steps as people were screaming, shouting and doing everything possible other than get to safety. I pushed pass them and was heading towards the area were the airships where currently attacking.

I ran down a hallway and then I suddenly fell downwards. I was sliding down some tube when I somehow came up into a very annoying yellow room.

"Fuck" I said, looking around, now I was completely lost and there was even more people scrambling around in here.

"Get back here Sep" I heard Angelia begin to say behind me

"Shut up ok!, Where is that airship shooting!" I yelled at her, causing her to stop mid sentence.

"The speed area" She said shakily.

I looked around and saw another tube with 'speed' written there, I ran over and jumped down the funny looking tube. I came up in a area filled with flames and wreckage. The energy trail was very clear now. He was here.

"Ah, Xavier!, It is fate we should meet again!"

I turned around to see none other than the Second Demon Captain, Kizer holding onto a man's head. The body was currently missing but I'm sure it's here somewhere.

"Kizer, I see Asura had plans for you as well" I said, stepping over the corpses of people like it was a common day thing.

"You are correct Xavier, but I am a tool of destruction, So here I am" Kizer said, smiling with his yellow teeth sticking out like bear traps.

"I will not let you harm these people, I have not yet decided there fates" I said, drawing one of the pistol blades from my back.

"Cant let you do it alone Xavier"

I quickly spun around to see Camazotz walking up lazily behind me, he had his crossbow bouncing playfully on his shoulder.

"Where did you" I tried to say before Camazotz cut me off.

"Please, this place sticks out like his own face" he said pointing to Kizer ,"plus with all this energy around here, its just a beacon for Vampires and Demons, oh and nice guns".

"Hate to break up the family reunion, but…THIS IS MY SHOW!" Kizer yelled as he materialized two large fireballs and shot them towards us.

Camazotz and me both held up our hands and deflected the fireballs off at the airship. Causing a few chain reaction explosions inside it. But it remained in the air.

"Lets end this" I said quietly to Camazotz as I swung both blades out to my sides and ran towards Kizer.

"Certainty" Camazotz said as he pressed a button on the crossbow, making a long thin blade eject out the end, forming a crossbow gunblade. He then ran after me.

I swung one blade up as Kizer brought up his arm guard in a block. Hooks then popped out of the arm guard attaching the blade to it. I then swung under with the other blade but he did the same thing with the other arm.

We stood in a power struggle for a few seconds before Camazotz ran in a proceeded to lop off Kizer's head. However before the blade made a connection, Kizer brought up his leg kicking me in the chin sending me backwards as the armguards released my blades so he could duck.

I crashed into some half destroyed steps, sending embers everywhere into the air. One thing I hated was fire. It burned, I didn't like things that burned.

I slowly stood up from the wreckage watching Camazotz and Kizer exchange blows but going nowhere in the fight.

"LIGHTS OUT KIZER!" I yelled out gathering the energy around me into a spiral. When I had gathered sufficient energy for the transformation I absorbed it into my body and then released the reaction. Causing a large energy explosion to resonate from where I was standing.

My body now had a black angel wing and a bat wing. I slowly floated up into the air and held the blade outwards.

"Goodbye Kizer" I said with a smile as I fly up into the air. Camazotz quickly began striking out at Kizer again to attract his attention as I gathered energy around my sword.

I watched Kizer connect a kick to Camazotz chest, sending him far enough away for my attack.

"DIE NOW!" I yelled out, throwing the blade with everything I had towards Kizer. He quickly held his arms up in a cross formation as the sword hit the ground underneath him.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM**

A enormous explosion resonated from where the sword had hit, would have had to be able the size of Luca's Blitz Stadium.

**CRACK**

A loud cement cracking noise was heard as I watched the ground below start to wobble. The entire saucer shaped platform was shaking. It had to be about four square kilometers in size.

I quickly folded my wings and dropped like a bullet to the surface below. I hit the ground causing a small crater to form.

"CAMAZOTZ!, Its time to leave" I yelled out, trying to find him in the heavy smoke.

I saw silver glowing eyes in the smoke and knew it was Kizer.

"I thank you Xavier, you have completed my job, Asura will be proud, but for now I bid my farewell" Kizer said as I watched his shadowy figure dissipate like smoke.

"XAVIER, The plate is falling!" I heard Camazotz yell.

"Get on my back!" I said as I ran over to him.

"Argh, no one better see this" Camazotz replied as he put one arm around my neck from behind.

I then opened my wings and launched myself into the air, cracking the ground more which was underneath me. I flew up high enough to be safe as I watched the Saucer plate slowly start to descend.

It then occurred to me, I had just killed the entire town of the Coral Prison. There were hundreds of people there and Asura asked me to kill them, in the end I had carried out his wishes.

I continued to watch in silence as the plate finally slammed into the great desert below. I raised a shield around us as the dust cloud that came up would have been big enough to have been seen anywhere on this world.

I started to descend back down to the Gold Saucer. As I got lower the faint screams of all the people who survived could be heard. I guess it fell slowly because of the crumbling tower beneath it. I could see the fine layer of dust covering the entire complex.

I landed on a area which didn't have as many people around, although there was still a few who watched in horror as I descended from the sky with wings. I quickly reverted back to my original form and transported my blade I threw at Kizer back to me.

"Camazotz, lets go" I said as I turned my back to him. And walked down the stairs as the small group of people moved apart to let me though. I could hear that faint mumblings of 'remnant' and 'General' but I continued walking.

I had to find Angelia if she was alive, I made a promise, which I never kept, I killed her father in the end. The least I could do was explain, and possibly kill her depending on her actions.

* * *

Chapter is complete. Pretty big battle for chapter 2, but this story will have many big battles.

I know I said I would bring in Celestis, but it didn't seem right for this chapter. Will be soon but.


	3. Everything After

I am now beginning the third chapter. I should be able to get it about 2 or 3 updates a week, If I got more reviews for everyone then maybe I would change that.

Xavier's Point of View still, I will be doing pov's from your characters aswell, but as with my first Dominance, I will wait until I get some more characters introduced.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Everything After**

I walk though the destroyed remains of the so called 'Golden Saucer'. There were people crushed under rubble while others tried to help them. Screams and cries filled the air around Camazotz and I.

"How did you get here?" I asked casually to him, ignoring what was happening around us.

"Oh, you know, the normal thing, engulfed in flame, weirdos showing up and saying you were crying in a corner, after that I had to come here" Camazotz said with a grin.

"Pft, that would be the day…do you know if Eve and Frost are alive?, I cant trust him with her" I said, shoving a man to the ground as he bumped into me in his frantic hurry.

"I bet they are here somewhere, we have already met Kizer" Camazotz said.

I nodded my head in agreement before looking around for Angelia.

"I give up, lets go" I said while motioning with my hand to the direction most people were running.

"I don't know who your trying to find, but Eve would kill you if its another girl" Camazotz said, lighting pushing my shoulder.

"She's quite young, and annoying. I made a promise to her and I broke that promise" I said as I stuck my hands behind my head.

We continued to follow the crowd until we reached the edge of the outer plate. I had forgotten that this seemingly floating amusement park was built above a massive desert stretching further than the eye could see. However there was two large metal cables running from the sky rail station that stretched across the desert. If we followed them I am sure we would reach the closest place that is populated with people.

However, everywhere I looked I could see the logo, WRO. In the sky there were helicopters flying everywhere and airships. However the ones that fired at Kizer were now long gone. Everything was starting to get messed up. Shinra and the WRO, they were clearly the two largest targets.

"I saw you earlier"

I turned slowly away from Camazotz and watched as a women with green eyes was looking at me. She was leaning up against a pillar of some kind. My eyes darted down to her waist to see two large curved blades with cloth around the handles. I slowly moved my eyes back up to her eyes.

I could tell she was a fighter, although she wore a dress I could sense her body mass, and knew that the dress only hid toned muscle. She also had a magical aura around her, which would have been unseen to anyone of a smaller caliber than myself.

"Enough bloodshed has been spilt today, I need not yours to add to it" I said, turning my back to her.

"You're a vampire" she said, her hand now dangerously close to the hilt of one of her swords.

"I don't know what you are, but your in over your head" I said, choosing not to face towards her again.

"Camazotz, we need to find out where we" I suddenly stopped, I felt a pain in my stomach. I looked down to see the tip of a curved blade that looked oddly familiar. Camazotz had jumped backwards, pulling out his crossbow and aiming behind me.

This was followed by screams from the people around us.

"Camazotz, go to the nearest city, I will find you, don't let the WRO find you, I don't trust them" I said, looking up at him. He nodded his head before skillfully ducking away and blending in with the chaos erupting around us.

"Looks like yours not going to harm anyone after all" I heard her whisper in my ear.

"You have just awoken a sleeping giant" I said quietly as many WRO guards seemed to circle around us. I playfully dropped to my knees as the guns around us aimed at her.

She bent down to my ear and whispered "Call me sometime, I would love us to finish" I then felt her knee collide with my skull. Gun fire was immediately heard afterwards. I whipped my head around to see her dashing off into the smoke and shadows. I knew she has disappeared but countless groups of soldiers charged in after her.

I knew if I stood up and walked away the soldiers would get suspicious, so I held my hand over the wound and released a large bright green light. My own self healing would of healed the stab wound, The light only made it seem like I used magic.

"Sir are you alright" a man said, who I was guessing was a paramedic. There was a few more behind him but they didn't have any need to come closer when I stood up.

"I am fine, where is the closest town?" I asked

"That would be North Corel, we are taking the last remaining citizens there now, we recommend you come with us" A guard said.

I nodded my head and followed them into one of the airships. I sit down on one of the seats as a strange man sits beside me.

"I work for the WRO, I want to know some information about the women who attacked you" He said, which immediately made me hate him.

"I have never met her before" I replied, crossing my arms and leaning back.

"I somehow knew you would say that, your appearance and the fact that you have materia tells me you don't trust the WRO with your safety" The man said, laughing a bit as if it was a joke.

"The Golden Saucer just fell, killing hundreds beneath it and another possible thousand who were on the saucer. Another organization was firing missiles at the saucer before it fell. They looked oddly similar to the ones you are using now, only equipped with weapons" I said, looking directly into his eyes.

The smile from the mans face instantly vanished. He then apologized and walked away. I guess he didn't really have a answer for me. There has to be a connection between Shinra and the WRO…

"Its you"

I looked up to see Angelia. She had a bandage over her arm and one around her head.

"What are you doing here" she said, walking over to me.

"I'm going to North Corel" I said, as if it was obvious.

"I saw you fighting that man, Kizer, he called you Xavier…." She said, she still seemed unsure.

"What of it?" This girl was becoming more of a bother, she asked so many strange questions.

"So your not Sephiroth" She said before sitting beside me. People around us were looking at me now. It seemed everyone knew who Sephiroth was.

I diverted my gaze to the floor, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself.

"Mommy, that man has silver hair! Is he bad?"

I looked over to my right a fair distance away I saw a boy with his mother. My eyes met with the mothers and she quickly hid her sons eyes by facing him towards her. My red eyes continued to pierce hers until she looked straight down.

Now about every person around me was looking at me. I guess I stood out. Wearing light metal armor, strange weapons attached to my back, silver hair and red eyes.

"Come on" Angelia then stood up and grabbed my hand dragging me further into the airship.

"Where are you taking me" I said, pulling my hand out of hers when I was far enough away from everyone. Only the occasional WRO guard walked past here.

"You don't know why they are looking at you….do you?" She asked

"No, I do look different" I said, glancing down at my armor.

"You have silver hair, word has already spread that you were attacked at the gathering point. You had a sword stabbed though you and healed it with materia. That takes incredible power" She said, exaggeration things with her hands. While she was talking I just felt like loping her arms off to stop them moving.

I remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Sephiroth was a man with Silver hair, a long time ago, roughly four hundred years. He was the most powerful man on the planet. He went rouge and killed many people. He summoned a giant meteor to destroy the planet. It was stopped, but Sephiroth appeared again some time later" She said quietly, so any guards walking past wouldn't hear.

"So every person born with silver hair is said to be a remnant of Sephiroth?" I asked.

"Well, no. But when he came back the second time, there was men with silver hair who helped his return" She said, as if it was common knowledge.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"It was a event that many will no forget, there was books written about it and everything. People who were there told there children, and so on. I don't think we will ever forget what happened" Angelia said, her tone seemed sad. I don't know why, she is perfectly fine, anyone she knows wouldn't have been effected by it.

"Did you use what happened to Kizer?" I said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Eh!" She seemed startled but blushed at my sudden contact with her. I got annoyed and pushed her away from me into the wall. A guard saw it but Angeila waved her arms in front of her with a smile, showing there was no problem.

"what happened to Kizer!" I said, now with one hand on my head.

"I didn't see the fight much, only you confronting him, I-ah, got scared and ran shortly after" She said, looking at the ground.

"Your father died" I said while leaning on the wall. no emotion on my face.

I think she finally thought about it, tears started welling up in her eyes. Where else did she think the saucer would fall?, stupid girl.

I leant forward off the wall and-

Walked away, I didn't need no emotional girl hanging around me. I had business to do. I think she got the picture as I heard her run off in the other direction.

The airship landed shortly after my encounter with Angelia. I quickly got off and looked at the area I was.

It was a fairly large town. I was expecting a small community town considering the name, North Corel. From my position at the Airport dock. I could see over most of the city. In the distance I could see the cables that would of ran to the Golden Saucer. They went across a huge grass field and in the distance I could see the smoke from the saucer. I couldn't see the saucer however.

The town was clearly a mining town. There were a few train tracks and stations around. I had only seen these in museums in Zanarkand. Trains in Zanarkand hovered so this was really a strange world. They seemed fairly far behind in cultural technology but far ahead in weapons development.

I walked down the steps and into the town square. I smiled as I saw Camazotz sleeping on a bench under a tree. He could easily be attacked again, but I knew he had all his senses up.

I sat down beside him as he slowly leaned up to a sitting position.

"Took your time, was started to think that bitch took you down" He said with a yawn.

"Nah, I felt hungry, got myself some food" I joked.

"So, what's the plan now?, we going to hunt down Kizer?" Camazotz said, pulling out his crossbow and removing the bolts to clean it.

"He is under Asura's control, deliberately trying to stop him will bring attention to us, Kizer is going after the public while I am taking down the governments. But we will be taking Kizer out, as I am sure Asura knows that when we meet we will fight" I said, looking around at the people walking past.

"I have a feeling you want to get as much information you can before carrying out Asura's order" He said.

"I don't trust anyone in this world, you are the only person I have, everyone else is just a pawn in Asura's chess game. And we might be the knights" I said

"I think we should try take out Asura, what do we have to lose now?" Camazotz said, firing off a bolt at a bird. No one seemed to notice…I guess a silent weapon had its advantages.

"He is far too powerful, we would need to be far more powerful" I said, clenching my fist.

"Then lets carry out his orders, he would surely make us stronger as we progressed further. We build up a army of supporters and eliminate him from the inside" Camazotz said.

"Lets do it" I said with a smile as slowly stood up. "Our first mission is to get to a place called Midgar. Angelia told me that the Shinra headquarters is located there. We also need to find the WRO base.

"How about we split up, one of us go to Midgar, the other find the WRO?" Camazotz said.

"We both build up some trusted followers, take out the government, then take out Asura, I like the plan. We will stick to it until further notice. I will go after Shinra" I said, standing from the seat and crossing my arms.

"Fair enough, I guess this is bye for now Xavier" Camazotz said as he turned away from me and started walking, "Oh, and don't get yourself killed" he said with a wave of his hand, not bothering to turn to face me.

"Take your own advice" I said quietly, although I knew he heard me.

I looked around me and saw a building with 'Items' written on a sign at the front. The first thing I would need is a map. I need to make my way over to the Eastern Continent, this will involve either Airships or by Sea. Seeing as the WRO own the airship industry and Shinra own the shipping. Would be best to go by sea. Get closer to the enemy.

I walked into the item shop and purchased a map. The world was quite different from Spira. There was Three main continents. With three main cities. Wutai, Gold Saucer and Midgar.

My next destination was the town of Costa Del Sol.

* * *

**SPECIAL SUPER AWESOMENESS CHAPTER END**

"Hey, Frost. Do you have any fucking idea where we are right now"

"Not a clue"

"Argh! How can we still be lost, there has to be land somewhere, I don't care where!"

"You just shut up okay! Things aren't were they are meant to be okay, I don't know what's going on"

"Your lucky I am too tired to explode your ass right now"

"Your lucky I am even giving you a ride, I should make you-, wait, is that land"

"WHERE!"

"It is!, HEEEE-HOOO!"

* * *

**Chapter Finished**

Is there a reason for that little ending, well, if you have read Dominance FFX then you will know those two characters instantly. SO THIS MEANS THEY HAVE JOINED D2!!

Anyway, I think I did pretty good on this chapter, there is some boring parts, and not a lot of fighting.

BUT I PROMISE!! That Next chapter there will be some battles, but some I mean more than ONE!!

And I will TRY but not guarantee a chapter tomorrow.


	4. Reactor

I am updating…… I am tired and am going to write a chapter….you greedy bastards.

On a lighter note, There is now TWO main parties you can join, Xavier's group going after Shinra or Camazotz's Group going after the WRO. So I would also like to know what party you would want your character to be in IF and I say IF I make them a good guy.

And also, I need some more female characters, going over the ones so far, its like a sausage fest, and we certainly **DO NOT** want that!

Xavier's POV

* * *

**Chapter Four: Reactor**

"Sir, the closest we can get you is the east side of Mount Corel. All direct routes to Costa Del Sol have been closed down" The train operator said to me as I tried to buy a ticket.

"Mount Corel, how close is this?" I asked, the man just looked at me strangely then pointed to a mountain fairly close to the town.

"Mount Corel is the mining site where this town gets its gold and oil. All you youngsters from Midgar need to read a map" The man said shaking his head.

"Is there any other way of getting to Costa Del Sol?" I said.

"I think it would be fastest for you to hike over the mountain range. There is some fiends in those hills. But by the looks of those weapons you got, I think that wont be a problem. There is a small encampment on the other side where you could hire a chocobo" the man said.

I turned away and started walking to the mountain. This man was of no real help so I felt he didn't deserve my thanks. He is only human after all.

I was now walking slowly along a path with my eyes closed. I could feel the suns dying rays against my skin as the moon was starting to come out. When I opened my eyes I could see the bits of my hair in front of my face glowing from the reflection.

I glanced to my right to see the train tracks. There were two. There was a modern looking track, I guessed this from the materials it was made of, and there was a older track, it even had wooden beams in it still. I could tell that this track hadn't been used for a very long time. I then had this sudden erg to follow it.

Jumping over the safety rail which separated the walking path from the tracks, I could see the tracks split at a Y section up ahead. Following my gut, I followed the old train track. Sure it was dangerous to walk on a track, but I'm sure any train that would be on this track I could probably stop with ease.

It was now starting to get dark. All of the modern structures had now disappeared and there was only the old train track and rock around me. I old sign read 'Mt Corel Reactor'. It was rusted and only being held onto by one nail. My gut feeling suddenly turned into a bad feeling. But I was going to investigate this Reactor anyway.

I could see a tall structure up ahead. The moon was behind it casting a shadow towards me. I think it actually looked nice, had a mystical feel about it. There was also a strange energy in the air.

As I approached the tower, I could see the Shinra logo. Now I was even more curious as to why this tower was abandoned. It seemed almost ancient. Rust was covering the entire complex. The railway I had been following went straight into the tower. I made my way into the tower.

All I can say was it was like nothing from Spira. There were pipes going deep into the planets crust. Some green energy was flowing right at the bottom. If I was to guess this was a energy plant. So that is why it was called a reactor. So Shinra owned the old power company, so that is why they have money now, and I bet they also own the new power company.

I continued thought the rusted maze, following the pipes until I came to a large room. At some point it seemed like something may have been here, but its been cleared out for many years. It seemed odd though, a few of the pipes went into this room and I could see where they came out of.

_Creak_

I instantly drew one of the pistol blades and whipped around.

**SMACK**

I was thrown across the empty room by a massive impact to my face. I slid a few meters on my shoulder before twisting my body around and sliding back on my feet. I drew the other pistol and analyzed my target.

"Eh!" It was some giant deformed monster. There was some massive hand like shape sticking out its shoulder and many tentacle like arms waving around. Its skin was a pinky purple color with eyes in wrong places and holes in it. I felt like killing it would do it a favor…So I intended to do just that.

"Uaaaaaarrrrhhhhhh" The creature slurred as moved towards me. I wouldn't exactly say walked.

"I will relieve you of your pain, prepare yourself" I said, closing my eyes as I held both blades in a cross formation in front of me. "Hell Eater!" I yelled, opening my eyes and propelling myself forward in a spiral motion, digging both blades into its chest.

I kicked off the creature as the metal floor around it buckled and my summon burst out around the it. The skinless crocodile jaws grabbed onto the giant hand thing and slowly sank back down into the ground. The hand tore off, spilling large amounts of a blue liquid everywhere. I had no intentions of getting it on me.

It flailed about in pain as it made a horrible wine. Which actually made Angelia's crying sound pretty good.

"Die quietly!" I yelled aiming both pistols at it, then firing a volley of shots.

It collapsed onto the ground, but still wasn't dying. The body parts then started to break apart, it seamed like it was sculpting a new body inside the old one. A half human looking figure stood from the body parts around it. And by half human I mean it had arms and legs, its head was still built into its body, but it looked better than it did before.

"Arahahae you" it belched out as it rushed towards me with surprising speed. I was swinging the blades like mad cutting its arms as they clawed out for my face. I didn't seem to be doing damage.

"Burn"

The creature was suddenly surrounded in flames. This gave me some time to get some distance however I now had another unknown target in the room. And the energy traces from the reactor were blocking out anything I could sense, that was probably how I didn't see this thing attack me.

I then clicked both of the blade pistols together side by side. Flicking the left pistol downwards now disconnected the pistol from the blade. Now I had one with two blades and a plain pistol in my other hand.

With a second I was on the other side of the room, having just sliced clean though the creature while it was burning. I stayed on one knee until I heard it hit the ground and the now pleasant sound of its flesh burning.

"Show yourself or I will have no mercy" I said out loud, still kneeling on the ground.

I then felt something cold on the back of my neck, and it felt like steel.

"I think I am the one who should be showing mercy" A female voice said behind me. There was no distinctive emotion in her voice. But while there was something on my neck she will be considered a enemy.

"Are you really going to stab me" I said, now slowly starting to stand up, however not showing any signs of trying to face her.

"Depends on what you say next" She said, I could tell she was getting some enjoyment out of this. I could just feel that she had a smirk on her face.

"Lets make this fair" I said putting my pistols on the ground and giving a soft chuckle.

"What are you" I interrupted her by doing a front flip, bringing my heel up and smacking her in the chin. I landed on the ground and quickly spun around, grabbing her neck with my right hand. She immediately dropped her spear and tried desperately to remove my hand from her neck as my claws slowly, very slowly starting to come out, just drawing blood. I could hear frantic gasps coming from her throat as I lifted her off the ground.

And then I saw it, she had green eyes. And she was a vampire. She seemed to notice I was as well she stopped struggling. I didn't let go of her of course, but wasn't trying to crush her throat anymore.

"Who are you!" I demanded, but all I got back was a few gargling noises. I walked forward until her body hit one of the rusted metal walls in the room. She was still being held off the ground by her throat. I grabbed the front of her gray and white tunic just above her breasts with my free hand and released her throat. I was now however pushing her against the wall.

"Answer the question?" I snarled, my other hand with the finger tips on her stomach, ready to tear out her intestines should she resist.

"Aeryn" She said

"Are you working for Shinra or the WRO?" I asked, pushing my other hand further into her stomach but not breaking the skin.

She let out a gasp before shaking her head.

I released her quickly and stepped away, letting her fall to the ground. Her green eyes looked up at me and flashed with anger. One edge of her lip was lifted showing on of her fangs. Her skin seemed to get paler as well.

"Go play heroine somewhere else" I said before turning my back to her and walking over to my pistols.

"I saved your life back there!" She yelled out, clearly pissed off now.

"It was a creature I had never faced before, I now know its weak against fire" I said before attaching the blades to my back.

"What are you" She said as she slowly stood up.

"A vampire, like yourself" I said as I made my way to the entrance. I could hear her following me.

"Vampires are rare in Gaia, but I have fought them before" She said in a voice which sounded like she wanted to fight again.

"I was called a King back from where I come from, but that means nothing to you" I said, now I had stepped out of the reactor, she was still behind me.

"King!?" She said, as if it was something unheard of.

"I guess this place really is different" I whispered, looking around for where I was going to go and hopefully lose this girl.

"Where are you going!" I heard her yell out.

"Away" I said casually, still walking away from her. I had no found some stairs which I was slowly walking up.

I continued to walk for a while but soon noticed she was following me. I stopped in my tracks and waited for her to get into talking range.

"What are you doing, I let you live, respect the time you have now" I said, glaring daggers at her.

"There is only one way off this mountain" Aeryn said smartly, walking past me.

I should of dispatched of her when I had the chance…….

* * *

Chapter done!!

Aeryn is a character owned by Strawberry, and is the only other female character right now other than a 11 year old girl!

Other characters will be coming soon.


	5. Cute

I know, its been a while, my bad, ive had no internet…

I know, it's been a while, my bad, I have had no internet….I am not going to apologize for this as that makes me look lame. Here is the next chapter. And if places are spelt wrong, get over it, I haven't played FF7 in a long time, I am working off memory.

AND!!

I received an invitation for Xavier into another story, the dudes name has currently slipped my mind (sorry for that, but you know who you are) and he sent my first chapter. Seems very promising, I like the way you created everything to suit…..everything else….That's the only ay I can describe its awesomeness.

Also Not Jack Frost is now going to be my editor, after a debate on MSN, which was him dissing the shit out of my grammar, I told him "you fix it then"….and, would you look at this, he is going to. He is going to fix the Original Dominance series first, so if the grammar is still shit on this story……..that's my bad again. But hey, you've all dealt with it so far, so it can't be that bad.

And also

I went to the corner shop and bought a bottle of milk and……

Just shitting with ya, here's chapter Five.

Camazotz's POV

* * *

**Chapter Five: Cute?**

I had left Xavier at the park bench in Corel. It was decided that I would head after the WRO and him after Shinra. To be honest I have to idea where I am meant to be going. So the plan has been to walk around until I see something worth my time. And in a place populated by human beings…things aren't looking good.

"Sir, are you lost?"

I heard a small girl's voice; I looked around quickly, and then diverted my gaze down. And, unsurprisingly it was a short girl. I think she was the cutest thing I have ever seen. Half made me want to stuff it and put it on my mantle piece.

She was wearing a small black shirt with a furry white jacket, a pink skirt with white boots. She also had a small white snowman necklace. Covering he head completely was a pink beanie with a black pompom and she had pink cotton mittens to match. It was as if she was ready to go out and play in the snow.

"What are you?" I ask, bending my back slightly to bring my eye level down, slightly.

insert cute giggle "I am a girl, what are you?" She said

"A hideous monster created from the despair of your kind" I said with a smirk, making sure my eyes glowed red.

"You don't seem hideous to me, I think you're perfect!" the little girl said with a huge smile as she jumped as she said perfect.

"I have no time for your games, I am looking for something" I said, trying to pretend the girl had nothing to do with me as people looked in my direction. A man with silver hair, red eyes, a crossbow and wearing a long black trench coat…standing next to a little girl wearing pink and black doesn't seem right.

"What are you looking for? I can help! cause I am looking for something as well" she yelled out cheerfully.

"I want to know where the WRO head quarters are." I said quietly, not expecting an answer.

"Well, I am not sure about the head quarters, but there is a base in Junon" She said, putting her finger on her chin.

I slowly looked down to her in shock. This stupid little girl could be the reason that the WRO falls and the government is corrupted by vampire brothers.

"Can you take me there" I say with as much of a smile I could muster. I was bent over with my hands on my knees.

"Sure! but it's a long way, so you got to help me find what I am looking for!"

"argh….fuck, sure, what is it, a puppy? A doll?" I said, standing up again.

"You should swear in front of chi"

"I don't care, you're going to grow up sooner of later, and you have a thirty percent of becoming a slut before the age of eighteen so you might as well learn now" I say quickly, then quickly realizing I am talking to a Human Child.

She just looked at me with a blank face, not sure of what to say.

"Never mind, what you are trying to find" I say clenching my fist. I was a vampire king of my own country underground, and I was now about to help a little girl find something she lost.

"Ok, Il tell you, but don't laugh, everyone else I tell just says I have a huge imagination and tell me to go home, but I don't know where that is" She says, she pauses for a bit and looks up at me, I raise my eyebrows waiting for her to continue, so she does.

"I am trying to find my brother, Tsuki; he went missing some time ago. I knew it had something to do with the mysterious old man who said he saw ghosts. But he died around the time he went missing. So I snuck into his house and saw a bunch of shiny crystals on the ground….I stepped into the circle and I ended up here, and I looked like this" She said, reaching up and taking off her hat.

She had fucking dog ears!

I quickly snatched up her hat and shoved it back on her head before anyone saw. I knew what she was. Back before humans were intelligent, roughly four thousand years ago. Werewolves were in Spira. They had been pretty much extinct, some say the Ronso's evolved from them, but I highly doubt it. There were three stages to werewolves. The lower forms could only stay as wolf creatures, then the middleclass were a human cross until they transformed, much like this girl is. Then there were the pack leaders. They could fully disguise as humans and change into the most terrifying beasts in seconds.

But around the time of Zanarkands creation the vampires and demons had easily wiped out them as well as the angels.

"You're a werewolf" I said quietly so no one would hear.

"You're not going to yell or attack me" she said, tears almost in her eyes.

"If I was in Spira, I would destroy you as well as this entire town from the risk of your kind spreading" I could see the fear come into her eyes as I said this.

"But, you don't seem to be in control of your powers, and you are of use to me. Join me as my, ah, right hand, ah, dog girl" I said, waving my hand about as she practically pouted at being called dog girl.

"Ok…will you help me find my brother?" She said, happiness coming back into her eyes.

"Tsuki huh, where did you live?" I said, looking around, I bet he just went for a walk.

"Canada" She said.

Canada, I have heard that before. And Tsuki. The name seems familiar. I remember Xavier talking about him. Wait.

"Is he dark skinned, kind of smart, carries a katana with him?" I asked, hoping it would be a different person.

"YES! You've found him, were is he!" She yelled out with happiness.

My face went back to its normal expression. I have been told it's a lifeless one, but its suits me.

"He died, I heard he was taking control of by a demon entity and torn apart by one of my comrades. She tried to save Tsuki, but the stress of the demons being torn from his body killed him" I said. A normal person would have trouble speaking to a girl about this. But alas, I am not normal.

She just stood there, the information not sinking in. Then it hit. Tears welled up in her eyes and her face started turning red. Dammit, she was about to make a scene. Would look suspicious if I knocked her out and ran. So

I bent down in front of her quickly and held my palm near her face and whispered "Silence". The spell took effect immediately as her mouth opened and closed as tears strolled down her face.

I was actually proud of my quick thinking. I had a happy smirk on my face until I realized what to do next.

"Listen, we have more important things to worry about now, where is Junon?" I said, and then realized she was silenced. We would need to get out of town were she could cry all she wanted and not create unwanted attention.

"Sleep" I said softly, catching her limp body and holding it against my chest as I stood up, carrying her. I would never carry a human child, but she is a werewolf.

I then started walking back towards the golden saucer. Xavier went North into the mountains; I shall go South into the open plains.

* * *

Chapter done And I really like this team so far. Camazotz and Yuki. And just to rejog everyone's memory. Camazotz and Xavier are twins, but Camazotz is older by 2 years or something.

But why did Xavier inherit the title of Vampire King if he was the younger brother??

Simple, As you my remember, Camazotz human body matured faster than Xavier's. And Camazotz wanted to rule his own nation before his mothers rain of power had finished. So Camazotz left and created his own city (Under Bevelle) and let Xavier inherit his mother's empire. Which at the time was Baaj City and was the vampire capital. This later became Baaj Temple when Xavier left a couple of thousand years later, when he met Naromi.

Just some pointless background info you may of may not know. When I think about it, If I named things differently, then I have pretty much created my own worlds here….and my own story, characters and what not. Should publish this shit into a book when I can be bothered.


	6. Vengeance

Internet is still out, writing this chapter offline…just like the last one

Internet is still out, writing this chapter offline…just like the last one. This means I have no input from anyone, so this is all my own ideas. Been drinking tonight (yes I am 17, but I am Australian so its normal), but my typing is coming out pretty good, perhaps better than when I am sober……. If you send me angry emails about it being bad I will bitch behind your backs but I would probably fix it, so do what you want.

Xavier's Pov

* * *

**Chapter Six: Vengeance**

"So, what is bringing you to Midgar?" Aeryn said, she looked over her shoulder as I continued my slow walk behind her.

I remained silent, I could sense that there would only be more questions if I answered her.

"Asshole" she whispered as she half stomped off but slowed her pace when she realized I had made no attempt to keep up with her.

We continued to walk for what seemed like hours, but that was mainly because of the silence between us. I enjoy silence when I am alone, but it does annoy me when there is other people near me being silent as well, yet I hate it when people talk to me when I don't want to hear there voices.

"Why were you in a abandoned reactor?" I asked, looking up at the moon as I put my hands behind my head.

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" Aeryn said, turning around with a somewhat smirk on her face.

I stared at her blankly not blinking until she pouted.

"Phhfff, your so boring, I am actually hiding, or should say I was hiding" She said as she slowed her pace to walk beside me. Which I don't know why she did as I continued to look at the moon.

"You must really like the moon huh?" She said, clearly unhappy that I didn't respond.

"What are you hiding from? That fiend?" I replied

"No! and that wasn't a fiend. We call them Jenova remnants. They were discovered a few years after the Fall of Omega. I am on the run from Shinra. And by the way you asked if I worked for them. I see your not on good terms with them, are they hunting you as well?" Aeryn said. I think she was trying to get my attention by looking at me intently.

"Ha, your joking right? Hunting me" I said, laughing arrogantly.

"Your not the shit ya know" Aeryn said, crossing her arms as she stopped walking. "Death awaits everyone, no matter what you are or how long you live"

"Death hasn't stopped me before, why shall it now" I said as I walked straight past her.

"Yeah but you…what….what do you mean 'hasn't stopped you before'" She said as she quickly jogged back up beside me. Now she seemed to be curiously waiting a reply.

" The first time I was stabbed though the chest with a magical blade by a demon, My soul was then split into a entity known as a shadow. I lived though these beings for many years. My last shadow somehow caught the attention of Naromi and then made its way back to me where I escaped hell, or possible joined it, not sure yet" I said finishing off with a slight laugh.

"Who's Naromi?, girl friend?" Aeryn said with a high school girls voice of interest about relationships.

I stopped walking, all the memories of her flashing though my mind. Naromi was my fathers assistant who was given the task of watching over me while I was in my mothers care. Not wanting her to use me as a weapon. I left on my own accord and met up with Naromi. She didn't want us to break apart but knew I wouldn't back down. She left saying we would met again someday. My last memories of her aren't even my own. But from the Xavier from Zanarkand.

"She was my wife for a time, before war broke out between our races" I said, not really wanting to continue.

"Oh, that's kinda romantic, whole Romeo and Juliet thing" She said with a smile.

"I don't know who your talking about" I said, then looked up at the moon.

"I slaughtered the majority of her people single handedly with the help of my older brothers army" I said as I walked past her. I wasn't going to say anymore, and I think she knew that.

As I expected, she hadn't said a word since we last spoke. We were now almost at the bottom of the mountain when I saw fire in the distance.

"What is in that direction?" I asked Aeryn, who had also noticed the blaze.

"There is a small human camp there. Most of the people who live there have been there a long time. The majority of them are miners and"

"That's enough" I said, holding my hand up, she seemed slightly annoyed, but didn't do anything. "We shall investigate" I said, sticking my hands behind my back as I slowly headed towards the campsite.

"Since when did we become 'we' and who picked you to be leader" I heard her say as I continued to walk. Her voice was getting quieter so I guess she stopped walking.

"Fine, wait for me but" She replied a few seconds later.

I looked over the burning campsite and instantly felt uneasy. I knew we would clash, but not this soon.

"Wait here" I said to Aeryn as I unclipped the blade pistols.

"What! Hell No, I want to go down there as well" She said, holding a spear by her side. Which I actually didn't notice she had until now. Wonder where she pulled that fr- never mind.

**BANG**

A huge explosion went off, which muffled the screams and cries for help of the miners and their families.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!" I heard Kizer's voice boom out over the inferno. It was followed by multiple explosions.

"I don't want you to interrupt our reunion, stay up here" I said, unclipping the heavy silver chest plate revealing thin black Kevlar armor.

Before she could reply I jumped down from the Cliffside overlooking the camp and I landed in the middle with my blades in both hands.

"KIZER!" I yelled out

"Ha, I knew you would come, I could just feel it" Kizer said, grinning at me while holding up both his hands. Showing off some fancy new red gloves.

"Yeah, I just couldn't keep away from you, I love our talks" I said starting to take aim for Kizer's face with one of the pistols. I twisted it on a angle just to look cool.

At that moment Kizer's grin grew wider, which I didn't think was possible, but it did anyway. He then clicked his fingers and two huge explosions happened either side of me. Just as soon as they ignited they were muffled out.

"Eh!" Kizer's eyes grew wide as he looked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders then let off a bullet into his face. He immediately covered his eye and bent over. He stayed bent over until I saw dark smoke emitting from his covered eye. He then stood up straight and removed his hand, now being fully healed.

All the fire around us then started to die down as well. It seemed as if the oxygen was being taken away.

"Hate to interrupt" I heard Aeryn's voice behind me.

"She's no fun" Kizer pouted childishly.

"I know" I said, looking down trying to pretend she want on my side.

"Hey, I just saved your arse from being torched" Aeryn said, now clearly angry.

"I told you to stay on the cliff" I said with my teeth clenched. Not wanting to lose my cool image in front of Kizer by having a petty argument with a lesser vampire.

"Man, Xavier, another one. How many women do you go though. Lets see…Naromi, Eve, Joe, Lavah…maybe others I don't know about, but that's in only the time I've known you" Kizer said cracking his fingers. I knew he was just trying to edge me on. But what the hell.

"SHUTUP!" I yelled out, pushing Aeryn away as I rushed towards Kizer brandishing only one of the pistol blades. I unleashed a flurry of strikes which all were blocked by Kizer's arm guards. I knew that if I got Aeryn's help this battle would have been much easier but Kizer was my enemy and mine alone. Maybe Camazotz got in on some of the action sometimes, that's because I think he has half a chance of beating me….maybe more…

I slid backwards avoiding a uppercut. I quickly countered with a swing to his exposed stomach but then felt a sharp blow on the top of my head which I am guessing was his elbow.

I quickly tipped forwards and somersaulted forwards using my heel to kick him in the forehead. Similar to what I had done to Aeryn. While he was down slightly I swung the blade at his back.

Kizer then switched foots and roundhouse kicked me in the side. We both stood up fully again now with some distance between us.

"Fucking pointless that was, back to the start heh" Kizer said stretching his back as if the gash was nothing.

"Lets end this" I yelled out, stabbing the blade into the ground and holding my hands in front of me, one behind the other.

I closed my eyes as I felt the energy pick up around me. I could feel my hair start to flap around violently.

"Armageddon!" I yelled out, quickly flashing open my eyes to release all of the pent up energy I had stored.

A dark blue ball fired materialized and shot from my palms and was about to hit Kizer before it froze.

_Games shall be played when the job is done_

It was as if time itself had frozen, but I could look on. My eyes connected with Kizer's and we both knew we heard the voice. The energy ball then suddenly flew up high in the air and time continued.

"Aeryn! RUN!" I yelled out, whipping away from my stand off with Kizer as he faded away.

Aeryn continued to stand there, it was then I realized that the time distortion was still up for her. I scooped her up and slung her over my shoulder and was glad she couldn't mutter a protest. At this moment I heard a 'thud' noise and the whistling of wind and knew I wouldn't outrun the blast.

I turned my neck around to see the blue blast radius coming towards us. Without thinking out my options I twisted back around and held Aeryn frozen body against my chest summoning my white angel wings around us and forming a shield.

I felt my energy draining and the heat coming though the shield as the blue light seemed to past though and over us. It was almost as if we were underwater but could breathe. I wrapped my white wings around us tighter as I felt the thick substance burning into wings and back.

The wave then past as I collapsed forwards.

* * *

I am writing this little end bit the day after. Thought it would be a good idea. I re-read the chapter sober and I don't want to change anything. Felt strange though, some bits I remembered writing and others I didn't……..ah well.


	7. Control

Another chapter, another day with no net

Another chapter, another day with no net. Get over people, I will be submitting a heap of chapters together to make up for it……but then why am I writing these authors notes when you will get all of these in one hit so it doesn't matter if I am informing you of the next one as it will already be up…….I don't know ok, Just read.

Jack Frosts POV (new readers to this story only will not know this character)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Control**

"Ah man, this is so great, I could kiss it. In fact, I just might Hee" I said quickly dropping to my knees and kissing the beautiful muddy sand of the beach we landed on.

"Argh, is there anyone around" Eve said crossing her arms and looking away from me

"Nope" I replied quickly

"Good, I don't want to be seen with a badly dressed teenager kissing the sand" Eve said, continuing to stay in PMS mode.

"I resent that, but I will let you off this week" I said with a smile and wink.

"Sandy bright beach, perhaps Bikinel Island?" Eve said, ignoring me previous remark.

"Nah, if you look just past the beach you can see some green hills and slight forest area, from my observation we have been pulled into another dimension by Asura, and are currently at a place called Costa Del Sol" I said, sticking my finger under my chin like some smart person.

"And what brings you to that conclusion" Eve said, looking at my strangely.

"That sign" I said, pointing behind Eve to a sign that said 'Costa Del Sol resort, South Four Kilometers".

"Maybe it's a new resort?" Eve said, questioning my brilliant ways of thinking.

"NO!, I can sense it!, I am positive this place is different Ho!" I said as I scratched my head looking up at the sky.

"I'm positive you have lost your mind, and dignity" Eve said harshly as she started to walk in the direction the sign was pointing.

"Whatever, don't have to be a cow about it, sure your stuck with a demon but It could be worse Hoe" I muttered behind her. Then decided to just look at her arse quietly until we get there. (I have realized I typed 'Hoe' instead of 'Ho")

"I think we should get some new clothes" Eve whispered beside me

"Why?" I said. I then looked around us and saw the majority of people were looking directly at us. I then realized that Eve was wearing a mini skirt thigh-high black  
& white striped socks with spiked boots and a almost revealing black top and I was wearing a blood stained school jacket with a turtle neck underneath.

"We make quite a pair huh" I said looking over my own attire

"Everyone here is either wearing summer dresses or swimming togs, something is very wrong here" Eve whispered back to me

"Nah, you ever been to a beach resort" I said to her. And from the look in her eyes, I remembered she was a vampire and lived in Zanarkand, where the beach was actually pretty crappy, as everyone either worked or played blitzball in the dome.

"Lets go, we will get some equipment then find out where we are" Eve said, crossing her arms over her chest as she received many looks from men, and some women.

"Never thought id see the day your embarrassed about something like that" I said, shaking my head.

"Well, normally I don't care, but I hate to be singled out, makes me feel different" Eve said as we continued to walk down a street.

"Hello, you're a vampire with blue eyes and walks in the daylight, different enough!" I said, playfully smacking myself in the head.

"Yeah, but because of that I blend in with everyone else, and why am I even having this conversation with you" Eve said, walking on ahead.

"Fine, lets meet up at that ship we saw at the dock in a hour, in that time we can get some equipment, Ok" I said, crossing my arms.

Eve stopped then turned around "Ok Captain" Eve said as she saluted me with one finger then continued walking.

"Bitch" I whispered then turned back around. It was then it finally came to me. I was alone, and free. Xavier wasn't here to do anything, Eve just walked away…

"He, he he he, Hahahahha" I broke out laughing in the middle of the street then stopped suddenly when everyone was staring at me.

"Ahhh fuck you" I muttered as I walked away, just wishing I could annihilate them all…

And what's stopping me

I smiled evilly as I stopped walking and slowly turned around. Blood was now dripping out from under my sleeves as the bone blades slowly slid out from my wrists.

* * *

Oh my God! What is going to happen? Will Eve save Jack from his own Insanity? Meh, if your familiar with my written, you would already know.

Eve's Point of View

* * *

"Man, this place is so boring. Everyone is bright and cheerful" I said quietly to myself as I looked around the tropical paradise.

I sighed as a clothing store came into view. I like my own fashion, and back in Zanarkand everyone was different, so being different was actually blending in, ah now I am just confuising myself.

I heard a unpleasant jingle when I opened the door and stepped inside.

"How may I help you?' A lady said as she walked up to me. A forced smile clearly evident on her face.

"Well, I walked into a clothing store, its not like I want a pizza" I said, crossing my arms in a bitchy stance. I saw her face twitch in anger, but the smile stayed. I had this sudden erg to make her scream in anger and frustration.

"Well then, what type of clothing are you looking for?" She asked. She was holding her hands behind her back, but I knew she was digging her nails into her hands.

"Er, something dark, bright colors, other than white of course, look untidy. Just look at your top, its horrible" I said with an expression saying I was giving an innocent opinion.

"This way" She said, leading me away. I looked at her hands and could see red marks on her palm.

She led me to a area at the back of the store. I guess people didn't buy much dark clothing here.

"What about this dress, I think it would suit you" The assistant said.

"Nah, I seem to curvy. I think you would need a bit of flab to fill the gaps. Maybe you should try it" I said holding the dress up against her.

She quickly snatched it off me and shoved it back into the racks. But didn't say anything.

She continued to pick out dresses, shirts, shorts, skirts and anything she thought would suit me in someway. I turned down all of them, even some I liked only because I wanted to piss her off. I think she was even starting to catch on as she was now just picking out any random shit. Even men's clothes.

"Oh, Il take this top" I said, holding out a black low cut long sleeved shirt that ended just above the belly button.

"Wonderful, what else would you like?" Now she seemed like she just wanted to get rid of me.

I looked down from where the top was and saw matching black skirt. It had small metal studs around the top and was slightly frilled at the bottom part. Sure I hadn't changed my look much, but that's not important we sure as hell aren't staying here much longer.

I also grabbed some expensive looking bangles and a new arm warmer for my right hand which had studs on the knuckles.

"Okay, that comes to a total of Eight thousand four hundred Gil, will that be cash or credit" The assistant smiled evilly at me when I pouted slightly.

I put my hand behind my back and materialized some quick cash. Sure it would only last a few minutes. But that's all I need to buy and then leg it.

"Cash" I said, countering her evil smile with a bitchy one.

She looked at the table as she snatched it off me and counted it out. She was then about to hand me back some change.

"Its alright, keep it. Buy yourself something. You need some new clothes" I said, then turned away and quickly walked away. As soon as I was out the door I was legging it carrying shopping bags.

* * *

And that is the end of Eve's shopping trip….But wait!! That had nothing to do with what just happened to Jack Frost! As if I would stop the potential slaughter of my imaginary people, get real! Eve's trip was just a cool filler I thought up.

Jack Frosts Pov

* * *

"Ahhh" Within seconds I had slid across the gap between us and the piece of sharp bone now sticking out of my wrist (about 40cm long) had lodged itself though the head of one of the bystanders.

"Shouldn't of said anything Hee-Ho!" I said manically as I pulled my hand back, watching him slump to the ground.

Then there was screaming all around me and before I knew it I heard gunfire, wait… gunfire?

I turned to my right to see a group of men standing in formation wearing blue uniforms. All with rifles pointed at me. Strange looking rifles too, never seen em before.

"If Children want to play, WE SHALL PLAY!" I yelled out swinging my arms down to my sides and quickly charging towards them. I could feel the bullets pass though my flesh but I was healing faster than they were damaging me, well, major anyway.

With a quick flick of my wrist one man was headless. The formation was now broken as they all scurried away, now protecting themselves than standing together. Perfect.

One, Two, Three bodies hit the deck below my feet. Only one remained. He was terrified, petrified I should say. His gun was shaking, causing his aim to be off. His eyes blinking rapidly. I wonder what it would be like to know your going to die. Maybe I'll ask.

"What does it feel like Ho!" I said retracting one of the bone blades.

"Wh-wh at f-f-f" The seemingly soldier stuttered out.

"To know your going to die" I said, holding the tip of the remaining blade up into the sun.

**BANG**

I looked down to my chest, to see no hole at all. I looked back at him. He was on the ground. Dead. He would rather die instantly then be cut up. I wasn't actually going to kill him, meh, his loss.

**)))))))))))Siren Sound Effect which I cant be bothered typing((((((((((((((**

I looked over at the source of the noise, A ship. It seemed to be a battle ship. SS Harpoon III was written on the side in large bold letters.

"Military huh, this certainly isn't Spira" I said, starting to walk towards the ship.

"You don't belong here" A strange male voice said

I turned slowly to see a man, nah, teenager standing there. He was wearing a black tshirt, grey dresspants and a sleek white coat. He also had blue hair and had a emo-ish look to him.

"And you are?" I asked

"I have no name, but this is not your place to ask" The teenager said, whom I shall call Emo-kid for the time being.

"Hee-Ho, this is going to be fun" I said, Getting into a playful battle stance.

"As you wish" Emo kid said, not making a move to defend himself.

"LETS PLAY!" I yelled out, rushing towards him with my hands out behind me, blades extended.

Just as I was about to slash him up, his foot came up and flat kicked me right in the chest. The kick itself didn't hurt, but I felt a strange jolt course though my body.

Emo-kid then closed his eyes and had a look of concentration on his face.

"LETS DO THIS!" Emo-Kid yelled out, his voice matching in tone to what my was before.

He then held out his hands, and they transmogrified into bone blades, exactly like mine. But I still had my hands.

"What the fuck is" Before I could finish he rushed towards me with a twirl of fancy slashes and thrusts. I tried my best to dodge and block but he seemed to know my fighting style.

I was getting my ass handed to me and I didn't like it. His personality was just like mine, his weapons were just like mine…but the bastard was better.

Before I realized it I was laying on the cold hard cement, looking up at the sun.

"All Bark and no bite" Emo kid said, in a tone which reminded me of myself, and now I know why people get pissed off when I do it too.

"Fuck You Emo" I spat

"I called myself Sight, but I don't have time for you now, times a flying and theres a people a running" He said before twirling his white coat in a spin before bolting away. I watched as his blades transformed back into hands.

I slowly stood up and looked in the direction Sight had looked. I could see a small platoon of soldiers heading my way. They surely would have seen sight running, so if I act like he was the one who attacked the soldiers, I might make it out of here. Besides, the residents ran away and all the soldiers are dead. By the time they figure it out. Il be long gone.

"Sir are you alright" The soldier said as one stopped and the others kept going. I didn't even had to say anything. They see a man on the ground and one man running with sword things seemingly coming from his arms. They just assumed I was the victim.

Everything seemed to be going to plan before I felt weak. I was getting dizzy and felt tired. I knew what this was.

"Wrath….Pride…."I whispered before closing my eyes.

* * *

Chapter done. If people remember from Dominance Spira. Jack Frost has the 7 Sins inside his body (Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, Lust, Greed, Envy and Sloth) Now that Xavier freed him, he is able to lose his Sins and now Age. He ages One Year for every Sin lost. All up he has lost 4 now. He started off at 16 so He is now 20 years old. He was 18 before he lost Wrath and Pride. So in a time span of about 10 minutes, he will age 2 years.

He lost Wrath and Pride because his Wrath was ended by Sight, and he also lost his Pride being beaten at his own game.

Back to Xavier in the next chapter.


	8. Remember

I have decided to be energetic and use a memory stick for these files and post them up on another computer. So everyone should get this chapter and a few before it.

Xavier's POV.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Remember**

"Ah, shit" I groaned as I slowly sat up from my laying down position.

"You should rest" I heard Aeryn's voice, but my eyes where straining enough just to filter the light in the room, so I couldn't see her.

"What happened" I demanded in a soft voice as I swung my legs out and to the side of the bed.

"I don't know" Aeryn said in a slightly worried voice.

"How did I get here" I said as my eyes focused on her face which was looking away from me. I then realized that I had swung my legs out from the sheets, and currently wasn't wearing any clothes. It didn't bother me at all but to herself from embarrassment I moved the sheet over myself.

"I don't know what happened to this Kizer, but it seemed like I just blinked and then found the whole village destroyed. You were laying near me, severely burned. Locals from this town saw the explosion I was told, they came to investigate and helped me get you here" Aeryn spoke, it seems that Asura's time magic stopped her from remembering what happened.

"Where is here" I said, looking around the room. It seemed fairly plain, but had a peaceful feeling to it. I didn't like it.

"I have passed though this area before" Aeryn said as she stood up and walked over to a pile of clothes. "Your armor was completely destroyed, they think it's a miracle you survived. I got you something to wear for now, if you don't like it you can buy more later"

"Are we off course for Midgar?" I didn't want this accident to falter my plan, Shinra must fall before Asura's next attack. The faster Shinra falls then the faster I can amass a army to infiltrate Oblivion. It might have been wiser for me to let Aeryn perish then to slow myself down to protect her.

"We are actually on course, Costa Del Sol, a seaside port turned into a tourist attraction" She said as she headed towards the door. "You should rest a while longer".

I ignored her statement as she left the room. Perhaps protecting her did pay off this time, but next time I will have to think about it more.

I stood from the bed and walked over to the clothes. There was a long white coat which had a high collar on it. The trim was gold and matched my pistols which seemed to have survived the blast, being a gift from Asura, I didn't think they would be destroyed easily.

Under the white coat was black leathers. I had worn these many a times though out my travels, so this wouldn't be a problem. She seems to know my style, however the white coat does intrigue me, why white?

I quickly put on the clothes and wandered out the room and down the stairs.

"Its great to see you made a full recovery, we feared the worst" A old lady said to me as I walked down the stairs to the Inn.

"No major harm was done" I said before making a hastily exit, so I wouldn't have to hear her voice. But on my way out I heard her talking to one of the clients, saying how I came in on a stretcher. I have been here for as little as a day and somehow I know that everyone will be talking about me.

As I exited the Inn the flash of sunlight hit my eyes, causing a quick migraine. It seems although my body has recovered my resistance to sunlight has been faulted for now.

Going though my choices of walking back though the Inn or going to someplace else, I took the later idea and went to the nearest building, Which seemed to be a pub.

On entering the room, the smell of grog, smoke and humans filled the air. But it sure as hell beat talking to a old lady so I found a abandoned corner and sat down with my feet prompt up on the small single table.

I heard a female voice try to clear her throat with a fake cough beside me. Looking over I saw a waitress. She seemed early twenties, brunette, blood type possibly B-. She stood there silent while I scanned what type of threat she could be.

"When your finished sir, what would you like to order?" She said, clearly annoyed from my gaze.

"Wine, red" I said smoothly. She seemed taken back by the order but wrote it down and walked away. Not before long the waitress came back and served the drink. It was poured into a beer glass, which I wasn't too surprised from the look of the room.

It seems like it hasn't changed in a hundred years. There were various pictures up around the room, some seemed to be the older still frame photos while others seemed to fade out and another photo would come up.

"Hey, aren't you that man they found at the miners camp?"

The whole pub seemed to go quiet.

"It appears your information is correct" I said with a smile before returning to my drink.

"What happened at that place, I knews a lot oh people there, and ya seem to be heavily armed for a tourist" The fairly large man said, standing from his seat and making his way over. It seemed he noticed the two bladed pistols hanging from my waist.

The pub remained silent, I sensed a few of this mans friends turn slightly in their seats, ready to back him up. I smiled again and put the drink down.

"There was a sub-atomic explosion, something fell from the sky" I wasn't completely lying, it was just my bomb under Asura's control.

"How did ya survive it" The man said, placing his hands on my table. I could now smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Luck" I said, leaning back into the seat and resting my head on the wall behind me. I knew this man was trying to provoke me, but he was of no threat at all, in his current state the waitress could of done more.

And as I had expected I felt two large fists grab the front of my coat and lift me off the ground, knocking over my table, and my drink in the process.

"Greg! Not Again!" A man yelled out, seeming to be the pub owner.

I was then thrown though the air, landing in the middle of a table between two ladies who had been watching. The table broke and I fell to the ground.

I stood up and then noticed one of the human women had fallen off her chair. Breathing out quietly I said "Are you alright" in the most gentlemen voice I could do to a human. I helped her stand up as she blushed furiously and ran over to her friend.

"I apologize" I said bowing slightly in there direction

"Stop the crap pretty boy" The large man, known as Greg yelled out as he walk, or stomped his way over as he tried to make another swing at me.

I brought up my hand and caught his fist. If it was possible the pub went quieter.

"We take this outside" I said, jerking his hand forward as a loud crack was heard. He then yelled out in pain as I threw him out the door and onto the street.

He continued to bellow about his wrist as I stood there and watched him squirm on the street outside. Quickly a crowd was formed, both from people in the bar and the street.

"Shall we finish this" I said calmly, waiting for him to make a move first.

"Your not fucking human, you must be one of them freaks they been spottin round here at night" He said angrily as he slowly stood.

"Freaks?" This man might prove useful after all. Any creature with power I am interested in, freaks or not.

"Argh!" He yelled out, trying to swing at me again. It doesn't seem like I will get any information from him, best to dispose of him.

"Dissipate" I said, holding up my hand. The man quickly exploded into many black particles and dissolved away.

I heard many people in the crowd breath-in in amazement or shock, then they fell silent.

I swished my hand though the air as black particles started to gather up and start to build a human form. Within seconds Greg's body had materialized on the pavement, he was unconscious. I heard some more sighs and then a small applause.

I hated Humans, so easily pleased or amazed. There presence around me was already starting to get to me. If this had been in my past, I would of killed most and feasted on the remaining ones, but times have changed.

I turned and made my departure, unfortunately in the sunlight.

I continued to walk until I came upon a beach. It seemed to be the perfect time as the sun was starting to set.

I leaned against a pole, regaining as much energy as I could. It seems that the magic I did and the suns rays are taking much more out of me than they should. Perhaps I should of listened to Aeryn and rested longer…where is she anyway?

Not before long the beach was vacant, I could see lights turned on in the houses that lined are area, but no one was on the beach. It also seemed to be oddly quiet for a town.

I closed my eyes and could feel the shadows energy around me, the cold air on my skin and the fine mist from the ocean. I could live at a place like this, just with no humans, or any life for that matter.

_Splash_

My concentration was quickly broken by a soft splash, I looked out to the beach area to see a women standing in the water up to her ankles. Her behind view seemed familiar.

Blonde and black hair…

Black clothes…

"Hpmh, Eve" I said quietly, I was roughly about fifty meters away, so she didn't hear me.

Whether it was me or not, if I have childhood memories with her then she's a friend. Plus she was powerful.

I leaned forward off the pole and began making my way over. I saw her arms tense slightly and knew she could detect a presence behind her, although she seemed to remain oblivious.

"Run home before your presence annoys me" Eve said without turning around.

"Ha, what kind of greeting is that" I said, crossing my arms, waiting for her to turn around. She seemed to recognize my voice, she seemed to be frozen on the spot.

It seemed like hours before she slowly turned around, her eyes meeting mine.

* * *

A chapter, and a sweet ass ending, what more could you ask for?

More will be explained next chapter.


	9. Red Water

Xaviers POV – I know, it really should be Camazotzs turn, but I have to put Xavier's and Eve reunion in here, I will make it up to everyone, maybe with more updates.

WARNING- No, it is not a sex scene, but there's some blood drinking and vampire stuff, as this story isn't rated M, thought I should though this in. Cause vampires rock. But seriously, if I was having sex and the chick bite me, I don't think I would stop…Just some info for ya's there.

They really need to have more vampire stuff, I now feel like watching vampires, Im going to search and see if there's any vampire animes or something…

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Red Water (Yes people, blood is practically red water, blood being made up of about 80 water, don't quote me on that, but its something like that)**

For a second, I thought that Asura had frozen time again. Eve remained stationary while gazing upon me. Her once beautiful blue eyes were now darker, almost to a purplish black.

"I want you to join me" I said, breaking the silence and giving a cocky grin as I folded my arms.

"Xavier" Eve said, making it sound almost like a question.

"The only, only one now anyway" I said, clenching my fist in front of me.

I was now starting to think this was a bad idea, she wasn't really doing anything I had predicted, which had been to hit me and then possibly mutilate my corpse.

"What happened?" Eve said, her dark eyes slowly shifting to my eyes.

The moon had now made its way behind Eve, casting a shadow over her face. But I could sense that she was angry, or upset, or a mixture of both.

"A lot of happened, but there is more important matters now. You are going to help me bring down this planets military forces. We are then to build a army and siege the Planes of Oblivion" I said, turning my back to her and looking at the coastal town.

"So the Xavier I knew has died and been replaced with you?" Eve said, her voice starting to deepen slightly, from what seemed like hatred. This may get interesting…

"Well, he could never actually die, as he was apart of me. A better way of putting it is that Xavier is now complete" I said, continuing to face my back to her.

"Xavier once told me that he didn't seem to fit in, he said he wanted to find his place in the world" She said, her voice starting to calm down, but I could feel her build up energy.

"I remember that, and I guess I found it" I said turning to face her once more and giving a slight smile, only slightly though, I cant destroy my image to badly.

"I'm not joining you" Eve said, as she spun around are started walking away. I could feel her building energy, she knew I wouldn't let her go.

"You know you don't have another option, we are on another world right now, far away from Spira" I said as I slowly pulled out one of the pistols blades.

"And how are you going to stop me, oh Lord Xavier, plan to shoot me in the back" Eve said sarcastically as she turned to face me, summoning her trademark scythe to her side.

"That was the plan, but now I might have to get your pretty little face messy!" I yelled out, although it was a humorous yell. No matter how hard I tried, I thought of Eve as a childhood friend. I could never go all out.

I charged towards her and jumped, one foot landing on her chest while the other followed though with a kick to her chin. Her head jolted back from the kick but she gained balance surprisingly fast and I heard the scythe cutting though the air.

I landed on the ground and squatted, hearing the scythe buzz past my ear.

"Your getting slow Eve, when was the last time you had blood?" I said

"I don't need it!" she yelled out, swinging her scythe in all directions. My feet remained on the spot as my body swung side to side limply.

It was then that I felt the scythe prick my finger. I quickly slid backwards and gained distance between us.

"Hphm, seems I bled first, I don't wanna be lonely now" I said as I quickly whipped the pistol out and fired a shot into her leg.

"Argh, You Fuck Head, that was Cheap!" Eve yelled out as she kneeled down and healed her leg with black magic.

"There is no cheap shots in war, only a victor and a loser" I said, bring up the other pistol are firing a volley of shots.

Eve quickly erected a dark shield, which exploded the bullets on contact.

**(((((((((((((Siren Noise from Last Episode)))))))))))))))))**

"It appears we have overstayed our welcome" I said, looking towards the shipping area.

"With idiots like you, how could they not hear us" Eve said, her feet remaining planted in the sand and her scythe out in front of her.

"Join me Eve, I cant do this alone" I said, lowering the guns.

"Tell me what happened first" Eve said, she was seemingly ignoring the siren and the sound of thousands of feet pounding on the metal ship floors.

"Meet me at the Inn, room three" I said as I bolted from the scene as Eve slowly began to fade out, a similar trick to what Kizer does it seemed. I will ask her about it later.

* * *

At The Inn.

I heard footsteps enter the Inn and knew it was Eve. I remained in the corner of the room, making sure my presence was unknown.

"Xavier, no more games" Eve said in a demanding tone as she stood in the middle of the room.

I slowly walked out of the corner and came up behind Eve and grabbed her shoulders in the dark. However she didn't flinch.

"What happened to Tera and Spira?" Eve said, slipping out of my hands and facing me.

"I destroyed Tera, and I don't know what happened to Spira" I said as my eyes slowly moved to Eve's exposed neck. I could feel my fangs with my tongue, it has been a long time…

I took a step toward Eve but she didn't seem to notice so I brought one hand up and pushed her face to the side lightly.

"Xavier what are you -" Before she could finish her sentence I grabbed her shoulder with the other hand and dragged her towards me, sinking my teeth into her neck, sucking the life juice that came out.

Eve breathed in quickly as she was paralyzed. Her arms and legs starting to go limp as she leaned into me more. I dug my fingers into her shoulder and sunk my fangs in further, causing Eve to give a slight yelp.

Memories then started coming back….

**FLASH BACK: 3rd person as it's the Shadow Xavier's Memory**.

"Hey, Eve, it dosnt matter, does it?" A young Xavier said, aged 6 said.

"It doesn't matter to you, you were born like this" Eve said, also aged 6. She was in a sitting position hiding her face in her knees.

"Im sorry Xavier, I just don't know what will happen" Eve continued after some time.

"You will be the same" Xavier said, jumping up happily.

"What about drinking blood, that's gross" Eve said, as she slumped back into her knees.

"You don't have to, I don't" Xavier said.

"Really?" Eve said

"Promise" Xavier replied

"Then we will never drink anyone's blood" Eve said happily.

**FLASH BACK OVER:**

"You never said anything about each others" I whispered in her ear.

Her body remained limp against mine for some time before she shook her head and stepped back.

It was then I realized that there her blood was all over me and her, and I was wearing a white jacket.

"There you are Xavier, I was wondering where you-"

I looked towards the door to see Aeryn standing in the door way with her mouth open. She seemed to be looking back and forth between Eve's neck, the blood and me.

"Sorry for intruding" She said with a slight bow before walking out and closing the door quickly.

"Wasn't that awkward" I said with a laugh.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Eve suddenly yelled out.

"It has been a long time you know" I said, acting like nothing happened.

"What gives you the right to do that!" Eve yelled again, glaring daggers at me.

"Well, birth right, and my dominate role" I said

"Dominate?, I cant believe this. You lure me here so you can drink my blood" Eve said.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it" I said holding my hands out

"I'm leaving" Eve said as she walked to the door.

"Your going to go outside looking like that" I said, pointing to the blood stains around her neck and on her shirt.

She looked at me angrily before she started to fade out. I made a lunge for her but went straight though and hit the floor on the other side. By the time I looked around she was gone.

"Dam, forgot you could do that" I said out loud to myself.

"Who was that"

I looked up to see Aeryn standing above me. She seemed slightly angry.

"A friend" I said, standing up, dusting imaginary dust off myself.

"I could see that, but she didn't sound very happy to see you" Aeryn said

"I tried to force her to join us, it failed but I gained some of her power. I will let her cool off for a while then try again" I said, walking over to the bed.

"So you used her to gain more power" Aeryn said, looking at me.

"Pretty much" I said, laying down on the bed and putting my hands behind my head. I didn't completely think of it as using her, but people cant think I've gone soft.

"You really are a bastard" she said as she shook her head and walked out the door.

* * *

Chapter done.


	10. Monster

Yeah, its late, but what cha going do about it? Nothing, that's right, you cant really do a thing!

But im sorry this time, im just getting lazy….

Camazotz POV

* * *

**Chapter 10: Monster**

"Mmm"

I looked down at the child in my arms as she stirred. We had been walking for quite some time now. But I had still seen no signs of civilization, typical for a human dominating world.

"Where have you taken me?" Asked Yuki, as she looked up into my dark eyes.

"You said you knew about the WRO, You are going to show me where they are, and hold up your side of the deal" I said dryly

"But I never got my brother!" Yuki whined as she struggled. But it seems she knew if she struggled too much I would put her down, then she would have to walk. It seems she was struggling enough for me to hold her, but still know she doesn't like it.

"The deal wasn't that you would get him, it was that I would help you find him, seeing as he is dead, the search is over" I said, continuing to walk.

Yuki remained silent after this, mainly because she fell back asleep shortly after our last conversation, but this still wasn't good. I was hoping that she would know some information about the geography of his area.

"Traveler, you seem to be lost"

Before the man could finish his sentence, Yuki was being held with one arm and my crossbow was firmly held in the other hand.

"What business do you have with me?" I asked, lining up the sight.

"I am just a old merchant who crosses these paths from time to time, here, come to my house for a break, the child seems tired" the man said, He seemed fairly old, eighty at the earliest. But he had a strange aura about him. His clothes gestured that he was a blacksmith.

I followed this man until we reached his house which was surrounded by beaches. It seemed like a dangerous place to live, if king tide hit his house would flood, but that isn't my problem.

His house was small, but had stairs to a even smaller second story. It had a cottage feel to it, except for all of the weapons hanging from the walls, which proves that he may be a blacksmith after all.

"Here, let the girl sleep in this bed" The man said as he waved his hand to a bed up against a wall.

I carefully laid Yuki down on the bed and began to turn around when I felt a massive impact on the back of my head. This caused me to fall onto the bed slightly and unfortunately, wake Yuki.

"Dammit" I said quietly as I stood quickly, swinging around my fist and connecting it with the mans jaw, who was holding a surprisingly spiky club.

"Ah, so its going to take more than one hit to knock you out eh?" The old man said, raising the club up again.

"So you lure travelers into your house and hit them with clubs, I guess I'll give you a few extra seconds for trying" I smirked as I straighten out my jacket.

"Camazotz watch out!" I heard Yuki's scream behind me as the spiked ball hit my cheek. However this time I was prepared and didn't move.

"Eh" The old man spurted out.

"My turn, Dark Messenger!" within a instant large black bats had filled the room and were flying around me, slowly creating a dark ball which engulfed me.

The dark ball began to rise, however it left me in my vampire form in its place. My black wings spread out either side of me, shielding Yuki's eyes from seeing the man before me.

With a downwards movement of my wrist, the black ball floating above me fired down onto the old man, crushing him instantly into the cement floor of his house. Blood squirted out from under the ball, creating a paintball like splatter.

"Its over" I said to Yuki, without diverting my eyes from the place the man was standing. However Yuki never responded, this caused me to turn and face her.

I saw her small, frail looking form curled up in the blankets, and she seemed to be shaking. It was at this point that it occurred to me that she was from another world, and has never seen anything like me, or though she was turned into a werewolf, she would still see me as a monster.

"There are many dark times ahead, you have yet to see the true face of this world. You have two choices. You can stay here, curled up in that blanket….or, you can attempt to grow some balls and get over it" I said as I headed towards the door, dismissing my wings in a puff of smoke.

"I, th-thought that man was going to k-kill you" Yuki sobbed out.

"Many things in this world will try to kill me, but they will kill you. You should look after yourself more. I'm not going to be watching you forever, or even a while." I said, as I picked up a large three pointed spear before walking out the door.

"I hate you"

I stopped a few meters away from the small house, and turned to see Yuki standing at the door. Her cloves had been taken off and her paw like hands could be seen.

"What did you say?" I said, a smirk almost appearing on my face.

"I hate people like you, your just like everyone else. You always look ahead, never at what's happening now" Yuki said, making me almost forget she was eleven.

"I assure you, I am in complete control at every moment in time" I said, the smirk now clearly showing.

It was at this moment that Yuki put her hand behind her back and pulled out a fairly large pistol. It was almost like two miniature cannons attached to a trigger compared to her small frame.

"Where did you get that?" I said in a tone like I was speaking to a small child.

"Your not in control right now" Yuki said, the gun twitching slightly in her hand.

"Are you going to shoot me?" I said, putting my hands on my head and turning away from her. "Fire away".

I could sense her fear. I knew she would freeze when the time came, she just didn't have the-

**BANG!**

Although the shot was a surprise, her aim was off so I didn't have to move.

"Heh, it seems you aren't looking far enough into the future, did you think what might happen after you fired that gun. I could kill you and leave you in this house, it seems no one has visited her for many years" I said, turning around and walking towards her.

"Your not going to hurt me, you need me to help you find the WRO" Yuki said, lowering the gun to her side.

"So you are thinking ahead, perhaps your right, maybe I do look ahead to far, but what made you say you hated me?" I said, walking towards her.

"Everyone says I am weak, know one believed me when I said that I would find Tsuki, a lot has happened to me now, I am not going to find Tsuki now…but I am more than just a little girl" Yuki said as she looked at the gun in her hands.

"You want to become stronger?" I said, crouching down in front of her.

"Yes" Yuki said, determination in her eyes.

My hand quickly shot out and grabbed the gun in her hands, with ease I twisted it from her grasp and held it to her forehead.

**CLICK!**

Yuki's eyes had gone wide from shock. She remained on the spot as I dropped the gun at her feet.

"Before you can be strong, you must know your weapons" I said as I stood up and began to walk away.

"The gun isn't mine, I found it in the house" Yuki said as she picked up the gun.

"Its yours now" I said quietly as I continued to walk away from the house, Yuki not far behind me as she examined the gun in her hands.

* * *

**Eladin's POV**

"I found you" I said with a deep voice that echoed across the ruins of the Golden Saucer.

"I have sensed your presence her for quite some time" Kizer said while he was crouched over a dead body.

"Do you know why I am here" I said, my black hooded robe swaying in the wind, which was blowing the smoke around from the remaining fires.

"For once, I don't know something, but, do you honestly think you can defeat me. I am a god compared to you" Kizer said, standing up from the body and facing the stranger. There was blood dripping down from his large yellow teeth.

"We shall see Kizer, lets see if I can jog your memory" I said, pointing the ruby at the end of my staff at him. "CHAOS WAVE".

The ruby glowed for a second before a half moon shaped arc exploded from it and passed though Kizer at the speed of light, this was followed by numerous smaller waves which could be seen.

It finally stopped and Kizer hit the ground, he stood up quickly but it was easy to tell he was caught off guard and took damage.

"Argh….so, that's why you are here, well, so be it, YOU SHALL JOIN HIM!" Kizer yelled out as he clenched his fists and a enormous aura gathered around him.

"Dark Barrage" I yelled as a barrage of black bullet like objects fired from thin air around me towards Kizer. However the bullets dissipated when they came close to Kizer's Aura.

"MY TURN" Kizer yelled, suddenly appearing above me and slamming his fist into the top of my head, successfully slamming me into the ground and creating a crater.

I slowly floated up, and the hood was blown off from the wind around me, showing my black hair and yellow eyes. I held one hand in front of my face to reveal red demon like claws.

"This is why demons were once feared" I said, holding my other hand out towards Kizer.

White, brown, red and blue orbs appeared and started swirling around my hand.

Kizer smiled and his aura dropped, he held his hands out to this side, almost welcoming the attack.

"We shall meet again" Kizer said with a strange smile.

My staff floated up off the ground and hovered in front of me. "I hope not"

With a magical crackle of lighting from the staff to my hand, the orbs flew down and exploded with almost a nuclear impact. The shock wave from the explosion tore down the remaining structures in the golden Saucer and wiped out all life that could be seen.


	11. Ghost Ship

I am back! Man, feels good to have free time again. Its been a while since I could guarantee updates, but now I am going to try. Now to progress on with the story!

Now, I have decided to add a bit more character thoughts and more detailed environments, so this chapter is a test, tell us if it sucks nuts ok!

Xavier's POV

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Ghost Ship**

"We're leaving" I said as I strapped my pistol blades onto my back firmly. I received a small nod from Aeryn as she walked past me and I followed her out the poorly light hallway which led into the Inn's main room.

I received a strange look from the Inn keeper as we walked past. It would probably be from the bloody sheets I gave him when I cleaned up the mess me and Eve made. I told the Inn Keeper it was Aeryn's first time and he left it at that, although I didn't tell Aeryn I said that…some things are better left unsaid.

"Xavier, what are you thinking about, you seemed to freeze?" Aeryn said in a somber tone.

"Nothing, details aren't important, we have to go to Junion, correct?" I said in my casually bored voice, hoping she wouldn't notice the Inn Keeper staring me down.

"Well, if you still insist on going after Shinra, then yes, we have to go to Junion. From there we can hi-jack a airship or take the road over to Fort Condor and then though the mountains to get to New Midgar" Aeryn said as she looked down at a map in her hands.

"You seem to be on top of things, maybe you aren't wasting my time after all" I said before stepping outside the Inn, the sun's glare immediately hitting my eyes making me turn my head.

"Your quite sad for a vampire king, I have met a few vampires in Gaia, and the sun seems to affect you the most" Aeryn said smugly before handing me a pair of feminine looking sunglasses, but at least they were black.

With a almost unwilling reach I snatched them off her and put them on.

"It appears that our breeds evolved differently, however you are still no match for me" I said, returning her smug grin before walking towards the military ship in the dock.

Surprisingly, Aeryn didn't retort back and just followed behind me silently. Normally I would have been ok with that, if not even happy. But after meeting Eve again I had this sudden urge to talk. And if I started a conversation then she would know something was wrong. It seems that I have no yet fully combined with the shadow version of myself…this could be a problem.

"Hey, uh, Xavier. Who exactly was that women?" Aeryn said, breaking the silence with a topic I would rather have avoided.

"A friend, I told you that" I said, trying to sound like I didn't want to talk about it.

"How close were you?" She said, trying to pry into my past, or at least another reality which still seemed real to me.

"If you want to know, she was the childhood friend of a fake version of myself I created, that version thought he was real. To defeat a demon who was going to destroy our world, me and that 'version' combined. She knows this and hates me for it, it seems so anyway" I said. Aeryn wasn't expecting me to give her the scoop so she seemed surprised.

"Wow, I was expecting something like a sappy love story, that's kinda sad" Aeryn said.

"You don't seem to so sad, if I would have to say, I would say, almost relieved" I said, looking down at her embarrassed form. It helped being taller than most people.

"Wah, now your just getting full of yourself" she said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"I shouldn't have to say this, but don't fall in love with me, there will only be pain, death and suffering" I said before walking ahead as she froze.

Aeryn had caught up again, slowly without me realizing it, but we were already at the docking station. It seemed fairly modern, it had sky cranes and magnetic lifts around some of the ships, seemed like a typical dock in Zanarkand, however most things were just brown or silver, they didn't seem to care about colour.

If judging by the area, this industrial part of town would be owned by Shinra, whom I have been told are meant to be working under the WRO to clean up there mess. But seeing as about five hundred years later, they are still cleaning it up, I have a feeling that's not all they have been working on, especially after fighting the experiment in the supposedly abandoned reactor.

The other area of the town would be residential, but there really isn't much here. Seems more like a vacation holiday place more than a town. So if I were to destroy this port later on there would be minimal civilian casualties, would still be in the thousands, but I am sure I could live with that.

"What are you thinking about now, you froze again" Aeryn said from her place behind me, I could feel her arms were crossed and she was staring at the back of my head, hoping lazers would shoot from her eyes.

"We may have to destroy this town, at some point. It is a mainly a military port" I said, looking around the area.

"What! Think about all the people here!" Aeryn practically yelled out.

"Keep your voice down!" I said in a low but demanding tone. "Casualties will be kept to a minimum, but it is unavoidable for my plan to succeed".

"Hphm, lets just get to Midgar" She said before walking over to a booth were a guard was, she began to talk to him and pointed at me a few times. I would guess she was trying to bargain us onboard.

"Xavier, it seems we aren't going to get onboard for sometime, there was an attack near here from a mysterious man said to have knives coming from his hands" Aeryn said.

"Knives, coming from both of his hands, does he know if they were made of bone?" I said. But it couldn't be, but then again, if Eve was here…

"He didn't say, but he said they were supposedly white, so its possible. Do you know him?" Aeryn said, suddenly curious.

"Let me talk to the guard" I said, before lightly pushing past Aeryn and heading towards the booth.

"I heard there was a attack here, I need to know all the information you have?" I said, placing both of my hands on the counter.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, from the way you are armed I am going to say you're a bounty hunter. Pretty quick to already have a bounty on the guy" The guard said with a slight laugh. I just stared at him before he continued.

"From what I have been told, there was a random attack in the shopping district, then killer then made his way near here before fighting a fairly skilled man whom is now in the medical ward on the ship. He says his name is Jack Frost".

Now this was unexpected, Frost, the victim?. "I need to speak with Frost" I demanded.

"I will talk to the officials, stay here" He said before walking off to a more important looking person, who then walked up a ramp and inside the ship. I have a feeling this is going to take some time.

"Whose Jack Frost?" Aeryn said.

"A friend, I guess. Maybe more of a rival" I said, trying to brush off her questions.

"Ah, Bounty Hunters. Perfect, you guys always make my job easier. Oh, Sorry, Call me Chief Willus, I am in charge of security around here" The slightly round man said.

"Charles" I said, a slight feeling of disgust came to me when he shook my hand. "And this is my lovely wife, Amanda" I said putting a hand around Aeryn's shoulder and pushing her against me. She seemed to catch on to the alias idea and gave a clearly fake smile. But the fat guy bought it.

"So, are you going to question Jack Frost?" the chief said, trying to sound like he knew what he would doing.

"Yes, could you take me to him" I said, not believing this idiot was just going to take us right to him.

Once we were inside the ship I gave the sunglasses back to Aeryn, mainly because I didn't want Frost to see me wearing chicks glasses.

"Here, right in this room, shall we interrogate him?" The Chief said, almost trying to sound like my partner.

"You go in first" I said giving him a friendly smile. We walked into the white room and Aeryn closed the door. I quickly surveyed the room to make it out to be a normal hospital room. As soon as the latch hit I grabbed the Chiefs neck and slammed him into the nearest wall. And from the crack I heard I think I tried to hard.

"Ah, what's with the noise?, you brought my jelly ye-" Frost stopped before he could finish, he was sitting in a hospital bed, empty jelly tubs surrounding him on the floor. "well, well. Look what the cat dragged in, Been waiting to see when you would sh-" again, before he could finish I had literally crossed the room in a second and kicked the bed, making it tumble across the room.

"I told you to take Eve away from the Omega Ruins!" I said, anger evident in my voice.

"And I told you I would be coming after Tera when I finished Kizer Hee" Jack Frost said, getting up off the ground.

"You didn't finish Kizer!" I said, taking a step forward.

"Hey, Whats going on in there!" We heard some guards yell out on the other side of the door.

"Aeryn, barricade the door, this could take a while" I said, cracking my fist before taking another step towards Frost.

"I did say I wanted a rematch, so here will have to do, right Xavier" Frost said as his hospital gown suddenly started changing into a sleeveless black shirt and black jeans.

"Listen, those guards aren't going to stay out forever, we had better get out of her, settle your argument later" Aeryn said

"Disparaitre" I said, aiming my hand at one of the walls. A section of the wall suddenly turned black and dissolved. "Lets continue this later" I said before walking though the wall, Frost and Aeryn behind me.

I continued to create my own portals in the walls, sometimes we entered occupied rooms, but Aeryn quickly knocked them out with what seemed like skillful kicks and punches.

I tore down another section of wall before we showed up in a huge storage room. As soon as the wall had been dropped we were under fire from soldiers within the room. But I hid behind a wall of crates before pulling out one of the pistols.

"Bloody howl!" Jack Frost yelled out, sticking one of his hands into the air. The bone blade quickly tore out from his wrist, but what was amazing was the fountain of blood that came out and froze in midair. The shooting had stopped as the soldiers were probably just as mystified as I was.

The blood droplets then suddenly shot in all directions the soldiers were in, they left red sniper bullet like trails which seemed to linger in the air for a few seconds.

"And that is how you fight Xavier Hee-Ho" Frost said, lowering his arm and retracting the blade.

"I could of done that" I whispered before heading up the stairs to the deck.

I kicked open the hatch and quickly jumped out, my pistol aiming all round me, to find no soldiers of guards. It was like a ghost ship. But what did catch my attention was that the ship had already departed and the port was just a blip in the distance.

"Shit, Frost, Aeryn. Check the ships bridge, something doesn't feel right" I said, not lowering my pistols as I slowly spun in a circle.

"Ah, taking orders from you again, well, since I just lost a lot of blood, il listen to ya this time Ho!" Frost said, although I think he just wanted to get to know Aeryn better.

Frost and Aeryn were now out of sight, so I slowly made my way to the rear of the ship. There were no bodies, no blood or any evidence of a fight.

"You don't belong here" A voice sounded out.

Quickly turning around, I saw a man wearing a white coat, similar to mine. He also seemed about my age but his hair was green but he had pure white eyes.

"It seems you don't either" I said, making a click noise from the gun before aiming at him, just to let him know its loaded.

On a closer look, this guy looked oddly like me, there was some subtle differences but if someone said we were related, I would believe them.

"Who are you?" I said, staring into his white eyes.

"I will be asking the questions" The man said, in a voice very similar to my own. "But to humor you, I called myself Sight". This person was really getting annoying. He was saying things I would say.

Sight then held his hand up. I watched as it slowly morphed into one of my pistol blades. He then mirrored my exact stance.

"You are not from this world, I shall eliminate you" Sight said as his eyes and hair changed into mine. It was almost like looking into a mirror now.

**BANG! BOOM!**

We had both fired at the same time, the bullets colliding in the air sending shrapnel everywhere.

"This is going to get interesting" I said, pulling out my other pistol as I charged towards Sight. His other hand morphed into my weapon and then charged me as well.

All of our hits were unsuccessful, it was like fighting myself. This wasn't looking good.

"Things aren't looking good for you" Sight said, practically mind reading.

No matter how hard I tried he would match my blow with one of my own blocks.

"Lets end this" Sight said as his hand changed into one of Jack Frosts bone blades.

I was then frantically blocking and dodging. It was like fighting myself and frost at the same time. I could feel him speeding up, the tips of his weapons were starting to make contact with me, leaving slight cuts in my white coat.

Sights foot then came up and hit me in the chest, sending me sprawling over into some crates.

"Defeat will be imminent if you don't get up" Sight said, sounding like me again.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled, letting out a blast of energy to push him backwards as I rushed towards him again. My attack speed seemed to catch up if not pass his. This was the opening I needed if I was to finish this.

"Hell Eater!" I yelled, and without fail the jaws of death burst out of the deck around Sight. However before I knew a copy of my summon had come out and grabbed onto my arm, the teeth piercing though. Sight must of said the enchantment at the same time I did.

We looked at each other and both the summons disappeared before we charged at each other again. Sight had teeth marks in his legs and I had them in my left arm. It seemed I had the advantage. My arm had cured with seconds from the vampirism, but Sight was starting to bleed quite heavily as he wasn't slowing down. Although he copied my outer shape, he couldn't copy the vampire DNA.

I let off another blast of energy, this time making him stagger backwards.

"The fight is over Sight" I said, breathing heavily.

"Victory shall be yours, but the war isn't over" Sight said as he slowly walked backwards and vanished in the shadows.

I could no longer sense his presence so he had used teleportation magic and escaped.

"Hey, Xavier. the Bridge was empty. Ho what happened to you, seem tired. Been fighting ya shadow? Hee-Ho" Frost said with a slight laugh.

"Could say that" I said quietly before heading to the bridge.

* * *

Chapter done, and yes, I had to put that bad pun in at the end. Well, how was it, bit more detail, longer and still some fights.

Another appearance of Sight. Just to help people understand, he can morph his body and personality into anyone he touches. But when did he touch Xavier??


	12. High Edges

It appears that people like me adding more detail and thoughts…. So here is another chapter.

Camazotz's POV

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Embryonic Army**

"Uh, Camazotz, do you know where we are heading" A small girl behind me said, who I had know as Yuki.

"Are you trying to say that you got us lost?, you really are hopeless" I said choosing not to turn around and look at her.

"Its not my fault, you're the one leading" Yuki said in a childish voice, maybe because she was a child…

"Uhhh, this has to be some kind of test" I said quietly.

"Eh, what test?" Yuki said, oblivious of her own annoyance.

"Never mind" I said, contemplating killing her and getting another guide, perhaps a bit older.

I looked around from our current position, and it looked exactly like it did a few hours ago. From our previous heading, and from the map I looked at while in Corel, we should be somewhere near a place called Nimbelium.

"I thought we were going to Junion?" Yuki asked as she sat on the grass, the large gun she found at the weapon maker still in her possession.

"I have decided to go around the world, Xavier was talking about building a army, if I skipped straight to the target with only you, then you will die. I think we would still win but" I said, smirking slightly when Yuki pouted.

"How are you getting to Wutai?" Yuki said, as if I knew what Wutai was.

"Walk, swim or fly, as long as I get there. With or without you, it doesn't matter" I said, deciding to join Yuki on the ground.

"Well, to get to Wutai you have to cross a huge ocean, it might be best if we can get to Rocket City and try to get a lift on a airship" Yuki said as she began to walk away.

"And where are you heading?" I asked while raising a eyebrow.

"West, we should reach Cosmo canyon, Basically we are heading to those mountains" Yuki said while pointing to some very far off red mountains.

"This is going to take to long, Yuki, get on my back" I said, as I knelt down slightly. If anyone saw I would have to kill them.

"Uh hu, I am not a child remember, I can walk" Yuki said in protest as she crossed her arms.

I walked over to her and threw her over my shoulder, and as I had expected, her protesting had become physical, although it stopped when I started running.

The journey which should of taken a few hours was over in a few minutes. Although I was almost exhausted from running in the sun, I couldn't let Yuki know.

We were now standing at the mouth of the Cosmo Canyons. The canyons on both sides towered over us, The suns rays no able to get to the lower sections. However the light seemed to rebound of the smooth, red rock surface.

"Wow, this is the first time I've been here, When I first came to Gaia I was in Midgar. I didn't get to explore this side much" Yuki said as she looked up the canyon wall in amazement.

"I don't like this, it seems an easy place to get ambushed" I said quietly, holding my crossbow in my right arms, ready to fire.

"A good analysis of your environment"

Me and Yuki had both pointed out weapons at the newcomer, however she was behind me.

A blond man slowly stood from his crouched position, it seemed he just landed. He was probably hiding above somewhere. His armor is minimal, seems to be plain back pants and a shirt. However his sword seemed incredible dangerous but also slow to use. The large buster sword on his back also seemed to be enchanted with magic from the colors flowing down the center line.

"So, finished eyeing me up?" The blond man said as he crossed his arms and leant back on the canyon wall.

"If you value your life, I suggest you leave" I said, pressing the second trigger on the crossbow, making the long blade extend from the end.

"I knew there was something special about you, your eyes are oddly similar to mine" He said, pointing at on of his eyes. Which I just noticed to be red, however he was no vampire, which could only mean…

"Yuki, run along to Cosmo Canyon, me and this man have something to discuss" I said, no moving my eyes from the intruder.

"Nah uh, I am your support" Yuki said with unknown enthusiasm.

"Fine, go shoot him behind that rock, err, in fact don't shoot at all" I said, slightly afraid she would hit me.

Yuki listened as she ran over to some rocks and faced her gun in this direction, which actually made me feel like she was going to shoot me, again.

"That girl, she isn't human is she?" The man said, starting to reach behind him. Before he could reach the handle of the sword I had fired a bolt in his direction.

With unexpected speed he withdrew the buster sword and held it in front of him like a shield, making the bolt harmlessly bounce off.

"Your aura is rather strong, for a demon anyway" I said as another bolt materialized into the crossbow as the string drew back by itself.

"If I had to guess, since your not a demon, you would be a vampire. But its not really your time to be out, especially with a unknown young girl" The man said, as he lowered the buster sword as a few small flames leapt around it.

I would have to end this battle quickly, my energy is already depleted from running here and it seems he is a fire user. Vampires always had the best and worst of everything, the most strengths but also the most weaknesses.

The man quickly ran towards me, swinging the enormous sword with amazing precision. I rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the swing. I fired off a few bolts but they were incinerated as a wall of fire came towards me.

I slid backwards to avoid the brute force of the attack but still the flames lick the edges of my jacket.

Before I could recover he was already swinging the sword towards me. Bringing up the crossbows blade to block the attack was all I was able to do. Although it stopped me from being cut, each time our blades met I was pushed backwards. And since we were fighting in a canyon there was only so far I could go back.

**BANG BANG**

My opponent had flinched from the shots that Yuki fired, although they hadn't hit him it gave me enough time to swing my right leg around knock him to the ground.

"Don't Move!" I yelled while pointing the crossbow at his skull. At the same time I had one foot on his giant sword to prevent him from swinging it.

The man smiled before holding his hand to the sky, three different sized red rings appeared around his arm before a short laser looking blast was fired off into the sky.

Before I knew it I heard a loud roar from a fairly large winged demon which had flown down from where the laser was shot.

It looked similar to a behemoth but had giant black wings. It snarled as it landed above the other mans body, forcing me to leap backwards.

"Demon summoner" I said quietly as I quickly changed the crossbow bolts over to explosive ones.

"I guess you could call me that, others call me the soul demon, but since we are friends, call me David" David said with a strange grin as he heaved up his sword and swung it in my direction, firing off another fire wall which the winged behemoth charged after.

"Camazotz, focus on the man, il fight the behemoth!" Yuki yelled out as she jumped from behind the rock and landed beside me, which was no mean feat as it was about nine meters.

I noticed she wasn't wearing her gloves and that a small bracelet on her arm was glowing, it looked like a miniature coffin was attached??

"Time to play Shiro!" Yuki yelled out happily as she moved her arm in a circular motion in front of her, which seemed to be making the coffin increase in size. With in about five seconds of her doing that the coffin broke off and landed beside her. It was now about her size as well.

The coffin opened and a avalanche flowed out, quickly engulfing the demon behemoth in a cloud of white snow.

**SMACK**

I stumbled back as David had punched me in the face, I had been no busy watching Yuki that I didn't notice him advance on me. He continued the assault as I barely blocked each hit.

"Enough!" I yelled out, sending my aura out around me in a shockwave, easily throwing David back against the other side of the canyon, which was about fifty meters away.

I looked up above David to see some rocks starting to fall. If I kept slamming him into that wall, I may be able to trap him.

Mine and Yuki's eyes met for a second and she seemed to have seen the small rocks falling as well.

I let off a volley of explosive bolts into the cliff where David had hit, but he quickly dodged them and they exploded behind him, cracking the side of the canyon with a defining 'boom'.

I glanced over at Yuki to see the snow avalanche had now transformed into a giant snowman, about the size of the behemoth. Yuki was firing shots all around the two monsters fighting, she would hit the snowman occasionally but they just went though.

David swung his sword towards me again which I narrowly missed, Yuki is fine on her own, I need to focus on this guy.

"Stop ignoring me Camazotz!" David yelled out as he swung his sword countless times towards me. Although each hit would of killed me, he seemed to be in a rage and didn't seem to be concentrating.

"Hah" David yelled while lunging the sword towards me, it swished past me but his shoulder rammed into me knocking me off balance. Before I could register his attack, I felt the tip of the blade pass over my stomach, spilling my blood over the dry ground beneath us.

"FUCK!" I yelled holding one hand over the wound and pressing the other against his face, sending the remaining of my energy out that hand, I shot him backwards into the cliff again. Black electricity crackled around me as I dropped onto my knees.

I could feel my eyes narrowing on closing, although the wound wasn't fatal, it was draining the last of my power to heal it, and since I didn't start the battle with all my energy……things aren't looking good…….

* * *

POV CHANGE

YUKI

"Smack him Shiro!" I yelled out with a smile as my snowman stick arm stabbed though the demons head, filling it with snow which poured out its mouth and ears, freezing its brain. The demon collapsed on the ground with a thud as I turned around to help Camazotz.

I watched as David's blade cut across Camazotz's stomach as blood poured out. I tired to run over but I couldn't move.

Camazotz's hand reached out and grabbed onto David's face. I saw black sparks start jumping all around Camazotz hand as a dark explosion threw David across the canyon into the cracking wall. Large boulders where falling all around where David was, but I couldn't see from all the dust that had flew up.

I looked over to Camazotz to see him fall to his knees before slumping over onto the ground.

My legs suddenly freed up as I ran as fast as I could over to him before sliding down next to him.

"Camazotz Wake Up!"

* * *

Man, what a great ending. Not only did a main character just fall, but you don't know what happened to the bad guy either!!

Now people, I still have plenty planned for Dominance so don't worry about that, and your characters will still be put in, I have to do it gradually. Cant add all them at the start…….well, I could………..but Im not.

And where is Strawberry!! She use to be one of my first reviewers every time. I mentally cried when I didn't see her review………………not really though, but close.

And another thank you to all those who have been reviewing.

Another thing, Does it get annoying when I switch back and forth between Xavier and Camazotz's Parties every Chapter. Would it be better if I did a few chapters from each??


	13. Family

I am back, this update was meant to be for last week, but some shit came up, so I was busy, tough luck for anyone reading this!

But I am going to introduce some more characters because I am cool.

Xavier's POV

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Family**

"So you met up with Eve ho!" Frost said as he dangled his legs off the edge of the abandoned ship.

"Well, that was what I just told you" I said quietly, looking away from Frost, hoping he would take the hint and walk away.

It was now late in the evening, the sun was starting to fall and I was attempting to hide from the last rays of light at the rear of the ship in the shadows. Jack Frost had tangled his body on the side railing and was hanging off the edge, he had come over to me a while ago, asking what happened to Eve and why she wasn't here as well. But that's not his business.

"So, how did you to meet, you don't seem to be people who would get along" Aeryn said. As she walked over and stood next to me before sliding down the wall and sitting beside me, but not too close. After travelling with me for a while she has seemed to learned I don't like company.

"We don't" Frost and I said at the same time as we looked at each other in a almost fake look of disgust. But we both knew we didn't hate each other, because we knew we were fighting for the same thing, just had different ways of doing that.

"Care to elaborate?" Aeryn said. I think she just wanted to know more about my world, if she even believed me.

"He worked for a demon I was trying to kill" I said, diverting m eyes back to the cold floor.

"I killed him" Frost said, looking at me with grin.

"Then I came back and kicked his ass" I said with a laugh, making Frost clench his fist and stare at me.

"Ah, ok. Not exactly what I thought, but you both knew that other vampire, I think you said her name was Eve?" Aeryn said, leaning forward on her knees and looking at the blue ocean.

"Yes" we both said as Frost jumped off the railing and landed on his feet.

"Although this conversation is interesting, pfft, what am I saying, you two bore me, I'm going to run this ship into something Hee Ho!" Frost said while he was walking away. He gave a slight wave over his head before walking into the bridge.

"He is strange" Aeryn said as she watched him walk off.

"He is a demon, with multiple demon spirits still living inside him, he is dangerous and almost unpredictable, also a womanizer" I said.

"Well, anyway. Before I came down here, I turned the ship in the direction of Junon. Hopefully we can slip off before anyone sees us" Aeryn said as she closed her eyes.

I stood up silently, watching Aeryn's eye lids for any movement then carefully made my way to the front of the ship. The ship was starting to rock side to side slightly, but it didn't seem to be from the waves. I was guessing that Frost was playing with the ships controls so I decided to check it out.

"Hey Frost! Knock it Off" I said as I slammed open the steel bridge door and walked in to see a little boy turning the wheel side to side. He stopped and look directly at me, then back out the viewing window, continuing to play with the wheel.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here?" I said walking towards the boy.

"A man came and we played some games, but now everyone doesn't want to play, so he left" The little boy said, continuing to rock the boat happily.

"What man! And stop turning the wheel, you will put us off course" I said clenching my fists and showing my fangs.

"He had a funny smile, he liked to hurt people but he was my friend" He said before stopping to turn the wheel and looking at me, it was then that I noticed his right eye had a red scar though it and that his eyes glowed with a blue aura.

"You don't work for Shinra? But you still want to stop me… why?" The little kid said, seeming to be confused.

"Hmph, I don't know what your playing at, but this stops now!" I said drawing out one of the bladed pistols and aiming it towards him.

"Xavier! What are you doing" I turned around to see Aeryn standing behind me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Aiming a weapon at a child" she said angrily as she walked past me and crouched down in front of the child, who in my opinion almost seemed as annoyed as I was.

"Where are your parents?" Aeryn said, holding onto the child's shoulders. The kid seemed to look directly at me. I knew then that this little bastard was going to make my life a whole lot more complicated and fucked up.

"I want him to be my father" The boy said happily

All forms of emotion left my face, which actually didn't change my expression to much.

Aeryn seemed to have thought the comment was funny as she suppressed a giggle.

"Find out what happened here Aeryn, I have had enough" I said as I turned away and walked out the door.

"Where's father going?" I heard the boy say before I slammed the metal door closed.

"Interesting little fella an't he Ho!" Frost said who seemed to magically appear behind me on the railing.

"You saw him earlier but didn't say anything?" I said.

"How made you captain?, and besides, he wanted me to be his brother" Frost said with a stupid smile. At least now I know that the boy has a messed up family complex.

I looked at the horizon the ship was heading in and could faintly make out a giant wall or structure.

"Remember, we remain hidden and escape when they search the ship, got that Frost?" I said as I began walking down the stairs to the deck.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Frost said, saluting me with one finger. I chose to ignore him for now and focus on the task at hand.

* * *

**Aeryn's POV**

"Do you know what happened here?" I said, attempting to sound comforting.

"I want to know more about father?" The child said, completely ignoring me.

"Ok, how about, if you tell me what I want to know, I will tell you about him?" I said, smiling at him.

He seemed to be deep in thought before he shouting out "Deal" with his fist in front of him.

"Ok, do you know what happened here?" I said, repeating myself from before.

"The Shinra scientist found out where I was, I was being taken back to lab six when a man boarded the ship. He had funny yellow teeth and he taught me a game. I want him to be mother!" The boy yelled happily, which was strange as it sounded like a terrible thing. But I knew instantly that the man they he was talking about was Kizer.

Kizer, Eve, Frost and Xavier… they were all connected. Xavier told me about the other world but it all seemed far fetched. But all of these people have powers far greater than what has been on this planet. Maybe it was true that Sephiroth's revival was going to come again.

"What's Fathers name?" The boy said, leaning closer to my face expecting to hear the answer quicker as he was closer.

"We all call him Xavier, he calls himself the Vampire King" I said with a smile.

"Well then, I've decided. My name is Chibi the Vampire Prince" Chibi exclaimed, who clearly wasn't a vampire at all.

"Is there any others like yourself onboard" I said

"Not here, there was others at Lab Six, from what I heard from the people in white coats, they are trying to make a new generation of Soldier" Chibi said before losing interest in the topic.

"How old is father?" Chibi asked.

"Um, Im pretty sure he said something like seven thousand years, im not too sure about that one" I said

"Well, im seventy two months, how many years is that?" Chibi said, I thought it was strange that he counted his age in months, but then again, he was probably experimented on monthly.

"Hehe, that's only seven years" I said as his eyes seem to hold slight disappointment.

"So, in a thousand years, I will be seven thousand, how long is that" Chibi asked in a innocent way, clearly not understanding time at all, or basic math's. He was only seven, and I guessed he wasn't taught unnecessary things.

"You had better stop counting" I said patting him on the head

The metal bridge door opened as Frost walked in.

"BROTHER!" Chibi yelled as he ran over to Frost, hugging his legs.

"So I guess he named you to huh" I said smiling as I stood from the crouched position on the floor.

"What are you, our mother Hee!" Frost said in a teasing manner. I still didn't quite understand Frost. He seemed to have many personalities stored inside him. Xavier told me to be careful around him.

"No, Kizer is the mother and Xavier is the father" I said while laughing.

"That was a bad thought that just crossed my mind, so I guess it was Kizer who killed everyone?" Frost said as he leaned on the ships wheel, looking out the bridge at Junion, which was now coming into view.

"It appears so, it seems he also tricked this child into helping him. He has been experimented on by Shinra and injected with Mako energy" I said, looking sadly at Chibi who seemed unaffected by it.

"Mako energy huh" Frost said, nodding his head. Although it was clear he had no idea what it was.

"It is the planets life stream, mako energy was created when the reactors sucked up the life stream. But about two hundred years ago, the WRO band the use of Mako energy and now we are using fossil fuels. But now theres people saying that it is destroying the atmosphere. I guess living an easy life will always have its disadvantages" I said while looking out at the ocean. I then realized that Frost didn't care at all and wasn't paying attention.

"Anyway, the main thing is, that we have to help him" I said, regaining Frosts attention.

"That can be your job, main thing is we get off this ship without starting a war, although… that would be fun Hee-Ho!" Frost said

"Hee-Ho!" Chibi yelled out, throwing his hands in the air

"That's the spirit" Frost replied

"Don't teach him bad things, Xavier told me that we have to sneak off the ship when you dock it, so that's what we will do" I said as I walked over to Chibi grabbing his hand and guiding him away from Frost.

"Yeah, I bet if he told you to lay down on a bed and" Frost mumbled quietly while I was walking away, I didn't quite catch the last bit and not sure if I wanted to.

I walked down the stairs and headed to the rear of the ship, Chibi was walking quietly behind me.

I saw Xavier leaning on the railing looking up at the stars. He seemed completely at peace and didn't seem like the person he normally was. I almost expected him to turn and smile at me. But that was of course expecting to much.

"Get ready, we depart as soon as the ship hits the docks" Xavier said, pushing off the railing and standing up. It was then that I realized that he was pretty tall.

"By hit, you mean sail in next to the dock right?" I said, a bit confused.

"You left Frost driving the boat, when the boat hits we jump off in the confusion. It will work out in the end" Xavier said.

"What happens if we get split up?" I said, not really liking the plan.

"Then we meet up somewhere which stands out, you've been here before right?" Xavier said, as he finally turned towards me. His red eyes seem to be glaring right though mine and into the back of my head, like he was searching for answers.

"Lets meet on the Sister Ray, you cant miss it. It's the giant energy cannon. It was rebuilt as a memorial, but I am sure that Shinra would of made it operational" I said, Xavier nodded his head.

"Sister Ray huh" he said quietly.

"Yeah, the old one was said to use Mako energy, they say this one uses a crystal called the Dusk Shard, but its never been fi-" Xavier cut me off by holding his hand in the air. It seemed he didn't care at all. Both Frost and him don't appreciate my knowledge I thought while crossing my arms.

"Father can I go with you!" Chibi said, I instantly regretted bringing him down as Xavier's gaze was back onto me.

"Ah, you can come with me Chibi!" I said.

"Owww, but sis is boring" my pride had been hit again.

"How about if you come with me we can watch Xavier, he only does cool stuff when he thinks your not looking" I instantly regretted saying that, realizing Xavier was still standing there.

"Then lets go!" Chibi yelled, grabbing my hand and almost dragging me away, causing me to stumble slightly. I attempted to resist slightly but realized the six year old was stronger than me so I just followed him as Xavier was still watching and I didn't want to look weak.

We were hiding under a lookout structure at the side of the ship. We were still in a position to see Xavier at the rear of the ship, so Chibi was happy. But what we were now getting closer into the port of Junion. We were passing some ships and not slowing down for the dock. Seems Xavier was right and Frost is just going to ram the boat into Junion.

"I think this will cause enough commotion for us to walk around freely without being bothered"

I turned to see Frost behind me, so he wasn't even driving the boat. That strangely made me feel better.

"Well then, Better get ready for impact Hee!" Frost said

"Hee!" Chibi yelled out

* * *

There we go people, a chapter. I know its been a while, and you all probably think I abandoned Dominance. But I am back to my sad life in front of a computer.

Anyway, I changed Chibi's character a lot I think, unless **Chocobo Guy **planned it like this…. But I had to have the family complex thing going, I loved it.

And also, It was sweet writing as Aeryn! Before I thought, yeah, pretty cool character. But now I think shes a lot better. Things just came straight to me when writing.


	14. Impact

A second chapter!!!!!!!! Call it a present for my return.

Aeryn's POV

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Impact**

"Well then, Better get ready for impact Hee!" Frost said

"Hee!" Chibi yelled out cheerfully

I picked Chibi up and held him to my chest, preparing to jump over the edge of the ship when it hit. I looked back to see that Xavier hadn't moved at all, he was just standing there looking at the moon.

"Better stop staring Ho!" Frost said

I quickly looked away from Xavier just as the whole ship lurched forward as a huge grinding noise and crunching noise was heard. I jumped onto the railing and propelled myself and Chibi off the side of the boat into the water.

_SPLASH_

I hit the water and came up as quickly as possible, making sure to hold Chibi above the water as his arms flailed around. It was then that everything seemed to get darker. Looking up I couldn't see the moon or starts as a thick fog covered the skies.

I continued to swim until we were far enough away for the emergency crews to not see us. I hauled myself and Chibi out of the water and quickly heated the air around us to dry us both quickly. Chibi seemed to be looking around for the heat source, I would of told him it was me but he looked cute.

"Chibi, we must go to the sister ray, do you think you can walk?" I said as I squatted down to his level.

"Of course, I'm not a child" hearing that come from a six year old feels strange, no matter how mature they can seem.

"Ok, stay close to me and don't talk to anyone" I said as I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder.

Junion was the base on the WRO, so crashing a ship into the harbor caused a lot of havoc. There were security, medical and there even seemed to be soldiers crawling all over the place. As we walked hastily down the streets there were various sirens and explosions heard.

Junion still had the feel of a military town. No matter how much the WRO claimed to be a peace keeping organization. They allowed all the public access to the whole base. They even made the base larger to accommodate people who use to live in the town below the base, but many people still live below. The buildings still had a brownish rusted look, probably from the salty breeze that flowed in from the sea.

We were now pretty far away from the harbor area, as Junion was made op of levels, almost looking like a giant stair case. We were on the upper most level, where the elevator to the sister ray sight seeing deck was located.

As I had expected, the area seemed to be completely abandoned. Although the sister ray is open to the public to look at, there is normally still guards around, but they all must be at the harbor. I guess Xavier's plan worked.

A pleasant ding noise was heard as the elevator doors opened and we stepped inside.

"Do you think father made it out fine?" Chibi said, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

I still didn't understand why this boy called Xavier father. Xavier probably only has spoken to him a handful of times at most. Maybe because he wasn't taught what exactly a father and mother were?. He probably thinks they are just people you trust or admire.

"I'm sure his fine" I replied with a smile and a nod.

"Sister shouldn't be thinking about father like that, its forbidden"

My eyes went wide with shock, I couldn't believe what this kid had just said. He probably has just been toilet trained and he knows about this!

"Don't say such things" was all that came to mind.

The elevator ride had become quiet and awkward, for me anyway. Chibi seemed to not understand anything and was rocky back and forth on his toes.

_Ding_

The elevator doors opened and we walked into the control room. This whole building had been completely redecorated about a decade ago as a tourist attraction. Another so called step in making the world a better place.

Basically the room was setup similar to a small movie theater. There were a few rows of chairs all facing a huge glass window that curved outwards. Around the edges of the room were various doors that led to other rooms.

This room was built above the massive cannon barrel, but the barrel was about three hundred meters long. So you could see it stretching out over the entire city.

But of course the room was empty, I hadn't really expected Xavier and Frost to come straight to here.

I was staring out the view window looking down the barrel when I noticed two figures at the end of the barrel. The moonlight showed a flash of silver hair and I knew one was Xavier.

I guess I did say to meet me on the Sister Ray, but actually being out on the barrel is extremely dangerous, not only is it a curved surface but the wind picks up a lot out there.

"Chibi, you stay here, I'll go get Xavier" I said as I approached the door that said 'staff only'.

"Awww, I wanna go toooo" Chibi whined

"Wait here, I will bring him back" I said as I opened the door and closed it behind me.

From here there was some short stairs which led down onto the barrel. The barrel would have been about five meters in diameter, so it wasn't too hard to walk across. But there was only about a meter wide strip which was safe to walk on because of the circular shape.

I was now about one hundred meters away and made out the second figure to be a woman. It appeared to be the woman Xavier drank the blood of in the hotel room. I think her name was Eve. I slowed my pace slightly and tried to make out what they were talking about.

**

* * *

**

**Xavier's POV – At time of Impact**

I quickly levitated my body slightly as the whole ship shook violently as it impaled itself into the concrete harbor. I saw Aeryn quickly jump off the side into the water as I sprouted my wings. Quickly shooting myself high into the air and creating a thick black fog over the city to hide my presence.

I easily made out the Sister Ray and landed on the end of it and dismissed my wings.

From the end on the barrel, I was overlooking the entire ship incident. Half of the ship had actually pushed itself out of the water and into one of the two story buildings, it seemed we were going faster than we had thought.

"You never were able to do things quietly"

"Eve, what a surprise" I said, turning around to see her standing behind me, her scythe floating horizontally in front of her

"Have you decided to join my crew of merry men" I said, cracking a slight smile.

"I want to know if there is a way to separate the other Xavier from yourself?" Eve said, she seemed like she meant business.

"Well, if we can be joined, I don't see why not. Agree to help me take down Shinra and I will see what I can find out" I said, crossing my arms in front of me and looking into her eyes.

"I will agree with your plan for now, but I will not travel with you. We will meet up at Midgar. Don't get yourself killed King" Eve said as she turned away from me, her scythe melting into a black sludge before falling onto the barrel, then disintegrating.

I watched as Eve strutted away from me and Aeryn walking carefully towards me. Eve and Aeryn were almost opposites, Eve would be one of the most darkest vampires I have met, and then Aeryn, she's more powerful out in the sunlight and controls fire.

Eve walked straight past Aeryn, without even acknowledging her existence. Aeryn gave her a side glance and continued her slow careful walk.

"You took your time" I said

"Well, I'm sorry I don't walk across a large round object in the middle of the night very often" Aeryn said, crossing her arms. She seemed greatly annoyed already, perhaps I should limit my speaking for now.

"Have you seen Frost?" I said as I turned away from her and looked back at the ship below us.

"No, but Chibi is inside the sight deck, we should probably go to him" Aeryn said

"What are you, his mother" I said as I turned back around and walked past her.

"Aren't you his father" Aeryn said, who seemed to instantly regret saying it as she closed her mouth.

I paused my walk for a second and listened carefully to Aeryn's heartbeat. Her heart was racing and she seemed to be extremely nervous. Probably waiting to see what I would do.

"Control your heartbeat" I said quietly before continuing to walk back along the cannon.

* * *

There we go people, two chapters. Hope i get some reviews


	15. Cosmos

Another chapter, I told you guys I was back!

Oh, and to anyone who is creating a new character, I think I remember saying if you want to be on Camazotz or Xaviers parties right????? If not, I am now….but now there is also Eve's Party. Eve's parties goal is to revive the Xavier from Zanarkand from within the Vampire King Xavier……yeah, complicated shit.

Back to Camazotz's POV for now.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Cosmos**

"Argh, fuck"

I could feel pressure all over my body, like being restricted by ropes. I almost didn't want to open my eyes as I didn't want to know what situation I was in until I heard the voice.

"HIS ALIVE!" I heard Yuki scream out and felt her hands slam down on whatever I was laying on, which seemed to be extremely hard.

"How are you feeling" A calm and controlled voice sounded out to my right side.

"Depends who's asking" I muttered quietly, still leaving my eyes closed and not moving.

"The one who brought you and the girl here" The voice said, again keeping a calmness about it. It sounded like someone I could trust.

"Well then, I'm fine" I said, opening my eyes and sitting up from my laying down position.

"We are in Cosmo Canyon, the people here are REALLY nice!" Yuki exclaimed happily, almost coming to the point of hugging me.

I looked over at the other man for confirmation and he nodded his head. This place was much different from all the other places I had seen. Almost as if it had been frozen in time for thousands of years.

The town was built into a canyon wall, on top of this wall however was a fairly high-tech looking observatory. But I was currently laying down on a large rock platform seeming to be in the middle of an open area. It was now dark and there was a fire going in the middle.

Looking over at the man who saved me, he seemed like a mercenary. He had two swords on the ground beside him, a katana and a claymore. He wore a large black cloak which I was guessing hid several more weapons.

I looked down at my self to find multiple bandages wrapped around my body, arms and legs. I knew I wasn't hurt, so I almost felt stupid wearing them.

"I told the girl you were fine, only exhausted. She seemed determined to do that. Your clothes and weapons are already in a hotel room. You can leave when your prepared" he said, pointing over behind us to a wooden door built into the canyon.

I liked this guy, he seemed to get straight to the point. "I might take up your offer for that room" I replied

"YES, this place is really cool!, common, I have to take you to the giant telescope" Yuki said, standing up in a heartbeat and grabbing my arm.

"Names Camazotz" I said after I had stood up and held my hand out to the man. I normally wouldn't touch a human, but this man gave off a different aura.

"Rain" he replied, shaking my hand.

"I want to speak to you before I leave" I said as I walked slowly behind Yuki as she ran off.

"Likewise" Rain replied as his eyes moved back to the fire in the middle of the raised platform.

"Hurry up or we will miss it!" Yuki yelled out to me from a section of the canyon wall.

I didn't know why she was so excited, the telescope wasn't going anywhere.

"You seem a lot happier now" I said when I finally caught up to her.

"People here are nice!" She said happily. It was then that it finally came to my attention that she wasn't wearing her hat. And her ears where showing, but she still wore her mittens.

"We leave in the morning" I said as I walked past her, hearing her pout.

We reached the level the observatory was on. It was quite high up but it really was a magnificent structure. It didn't seem to belong anywhere in the village though.

"Wow, see! Aren't you glad we came here" Yuki said as she spun around looking at all the stars.

"You could of done that anywhere" I replied, stretching my arms a bit.

"Well, you have to see this, I saw it when you were sleeping!" Yuki said as she ran into the building without knocking.

Having no choice, I slowly walked in after her. It seemed that someone lived inside the building. There was a couch and kitchen, but Yuki was climbing up a ladder in the corner which led to the room above.

"Nanaki I'm BACK, and I brought a friend!" Yuki yelled out as if she lived in the place.

I climbed up after her and couldn't believe my eyes when I got to the second floor. There was a lion sitting on the floor, and it was on fire….

"I don't think Nanaki is home Yuki" I said looking around the room.

"Welcome to my home"

The lion just spoke, but then again I have seen enough weird shit that I wasn't too startled.

"I apologize" I said.

"You have no need, many people who visit here have forgotten about my species. But I have lived here for hundreds of years, watching over this valley" Nanaki said

"See, isn't this place cool! Well Nanaki, this is the guy I told you about" Yuki said as she threw both her hands towards me, like presenting a prize.

"I am glad to meet you Camazotz, I have heard many interesting things about you, but that's for another time, come" Nanaki said as he jumped onto the ladder and started to climb to the next floor. And what a sight that was.

We entered a dark circular room that had many golden instruments laid about in the room. There was a strange pedestal that was in the middle which appeared to be a switch.

When we were all standing on the circular platform Yuki ran over and hit the switch. The floor made a clunking noise before starting to rise up.

"Instead of looking though this telescope, it takes many photos and projects the images around us" Nanaki said as a hologram of this solar system appeared around us.

I had to admit, I had seen nothing like this is Spira.

"So this is Gaia huh" I said as I walked around the platform looking at the planets and stars.

"I was told that you come from a different world, Spira. And that you yourself are a vampire" Nanaki said calmly. I guess Yuki was right, they don't judge people here.

"In Spira, about half the world was either a demon or vampire. But here it seems extremely rare" I replied.

"I had only known one vampire for many years, I can introduce you, but other vampires have only started appearing the last hundred years. I would believe they got here the same way you did" Nanaki said.

"That wouldn't surprise me, and if its true than this world may be in great danger" I replied, which seemed to have gotten Nanaki greatly interested.

"We were brought here by a man named Asura, claimed himself to be a god. And I wouldn't be surprised if he was. He has asked us to take down the two government bodies leading this world" I said

"The WRO and Shinra" Nanaki replied.

I nodded my head then continued "For the sake of our own home and lives, we agreed to this plan. But we are going to build a secret army and take him down. But for now we are going to have to pretend like we are doing as he says".

"If what you say is true, then you will need all the help you can get. I suggest you contact Vincent. He did work for the WRO many years ago and may be able to help you. He lives in Neiblheim, North West of here. Say I sent you" Nanaki said.

"Well then Yuki, we have our next destination" I said as Yuki nodded her head and smiled.

"I hope you accomplish what your trying to do, for your world and mine" Nanaki said as the platform started to lower and the hologram disappeared.

We had made our way out of the observatory and were again looking at the stars from on top of the canyon.

"I just thought of something, if we leave in the morning, wont it be daytime? Wont you get tired again?" Yuki said.

"Well, if you don't sleep now, then you will get tired. I think I will be more capable than you would be in a state like that" I said as I approached the weapon shop.

"Aww, but I feel fine. I want to go to Neilbliem and meet Nanaki's friend" Yuki whined as I tried talking to the weapons dealer.

"Then we shall depart now, but first I have someone I must see" I said as I walked outside. And as I had suspected, Rain was still sitting on the raised platform watching the fire. There were some other people there as well now though.

I went into the hotel room to gather my clothes and weapons before walking over to where Rain was sitting.

"Rain" I said, getting Rain's attention

"Xavier?" A girls voice sounded out.

I immediately looked over to see a young lady, maybe sixteen or fifteen. But what was more surprising that she had heard of Xavier already and the bastard hadn't even been here yet.

"You know of my brother?" I asked, looking at the girl who was wearing a black dress with buckles on it.

"Your Brother?" She asked in confusion

I'm Camazotz, pleased to meet you" But I really didn't care about her at all, she was human, and if Xavier left her I am sure there was a reason.

"Are you going to meet up with Xavier, I want to see him again" The girl in the black dress said.

"We will not be meeting up with him for a long time, and it will be dangerous" I said, not wanting the human girl with us but not wanting to start a commotion.

"Then take me to Rocket Town, I can get a airship to Midgar there" The girl said, her eyes really seemed determined.

"This journey will be no place for children" I said, turning away from her.

"What about that little girl, and I am eighteen years old, don't judge people on their looks.

This girl really did have a baby face, but that wasn't the reason, I didn't want a human with us.

"Yuki is different, she can look after herself" I said before turning away from her and walking.

"I will guide you to Rocket Town, I am heading there myself" Rain said to the girl in a calm tone.

I had really wanted to talk to Rain about Asura's and to see if he would help. On the way to Rocket Town would be the best way.

"Then its settled, let's go together!" Yuki yelled out happily. Although it was what I was thinking, I wasn't happy about the girl coming.

"My names Angelia" The girl in the black dress said as she held her hand out to Yuki who shook it generously.

Our main goal right now was to get to Neilbliem and find Vincent. Distractions such as Angelia would only be slowing us down…

* * *

There we go people, Proof that I am back, three chapters in two days, you gotta kiss my feet for that!!!


	16. Puppets

Eve's Point of View

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Puppets**

"I will agree with your plan for now, but I will not travel with you. We will meet up at Midgar. Don't get yourself killed King" I said as I turned away from Xavier and dismissed the scythe.

I walked away as fast as I could without looking suspicious. If I had stayed any longer in his presence I might of tried ripping Xavier from him.

I noticed the King's tag along girl walking along the bridge towards me. She was a disgrace among vampires, she was barely even a vampire at that. She stared at me with a look of jealously as she fumbled past on the curved barrel. Did she really think that the King cared about any of us. I wonder if he has told her about his past.

Even I had heard stories of the vampire king. At the time I didn't know that the Xavier I was with when I grew up was a copy of that king. Perhaps it would be best if I told her about it, but I would rather see her heart shattered.

I made it halfway across the bridge before fazing out and teleporting down to the ground below.

I materialized a black cloak around me and raised the hood. It was much easier to move around any crowded area when I covered my body. It got annoying when hordes of men would stop me and ask pointless questions just to talk to me. I didn't care about what they where talking about, or themselves.

I continued my ghostly glide across the ground, keeping to the shadows. I got a few glances from the few people left on the streets, but they wisely kept there distance.

I had carefully made my way down to the lower level of Junion. I had heard that this was the main town of Junion before the military base was opened up to the public. Junion was said to be the third largest city in Gaia. Only Midgar and Kalm were larger. The Golden Saucer was probably only second to Midgar, but was considered a amusement park.

Although only a rumor, I heard that the Golden Saucer was destroyed by a man with Silver hair, said to be Sephiroth. Whoever that was, but I knew it was the King. Whatever his plan is, I have to split Xavier from him and stop his plan.

"Excuse me Sir, but could you show me where-"

Startled by the sudden presence I sent out a shock wave, stopping his heart. His body hit the ground as hard as a rock.

Unlike the area above, this place seemed to be more of a residential area. There was no one else walking around during the night. But I had better leave quickly before anyone noticed the body

"That was impolite" The body on the ground said in a smooth voice. But I couldn't detect life from him.

"Remain still before I hurt you" I said as I dropped my hands down to my sides and concentrated. But as much as I tired I couldn't detect his presence.

"So he, is a she. Well, try as you will. But I will no feel the pain. But I must remove you from this area before you bring harm to master" The man said. His voice seemed odd though. No flaws and it held a perfect tone. It also came to my attention that he was wearing a Tuxedo in the middle of the night in a deserted town like this.

"Dark Scythe" I yelled as my scythe obediently appeared in my hands and just a quickly the blade passed though the mans chest with the scythe passing out the other side.

However, there was no blood.

"Pick a card" The strange man said as he displayed out a deck of cards. Completely ignoring the fact that I was standing in front of him holding a scythe, which was currently though his body.

"Not going to pick one, then I shall do it" The man that faced the deck towards me so I could see what they were. Then somehow de shuffled the deck before my eyes with one hand.

The two of clubs popped out and floated in front of me. Still unsure what was happening I remained still with the scythe still though his body.

Then the Ace of hearts flew out and the card slowly turned and faced him.

"Looks like I win, you should of picked a card" He said, his voice still unchanging.

My body started feeling terrible light and I was getting dizzy. It all stopped suddenly and I felt a terrible pain in my chest.

It came to my immediate attention that the man standing in front of me was now holding my scythe, and that is was stabbed though me. It was like we switched places. But what was even worse was I could see the mark where the scythe stabbed though him. On the inside he was hollow, almost like a mannequin doll.

"Argh!" I screamed out unleashed a tidal wave of energy which disrupted the scythe, causing it to vanish. The human like doll was thrown a few meters back, hitting the ground and rolling. Its limbs flipping around aimlessly.

It stayed on the ground in a twisted up shape impossible for a human for a few seconds. Before slowly standing up and clapping three times, as if it was impressed.

I looked down at my chest to see blood smeared all over it. The wound was rapidly healing but still painful.

"Comet 2" the mannequin said before multiple large rocks starting shooting from the sky towards me.

"Sin Shield!" I said as I crouched down, making a dark shield appear around me, dissipating the comets which hit it.

"Your magic is extraordinary, I have seen nothing like it" The mannequin said giving a slight bow.

"I'm only just getting started" I said as I summoned seven dark swords around me which all shot towards him when I grabbed one of them..

And like a voodoo doll he was skewed where he stood. One in all his limbs, one in his body and one in his head. I walked towards him with the other sword in my hand. With my eyes gold with hatred I thrusted the blade though his open mouth causing him to fall over backwards where he hit the ground, finally like the lifeless doll he was.

"Not again"

I turned around slowly and looked at where the voice had come from. It was a young girl, seemingly in her preteens. She was wearing pink pajamas.

"Go home little girl, the monsters might get you" I said to her, showing my fangs as I spoke.

"I was told not to talk to strangers" she said in a shy voice as she walked straight past me and over to the mannequin. She grabbed the sword though his mouth and pulled it out, throwing it onto the ground.

"Thank you Madam Miriam, I am in your dept once again" the mannequin said as Miriam began pulling the other swords out.

"I made you to help me, not the other way around" the girl said quietly as she continued to pull swords out.

"My apologies again" the mannequin said.

I turned away and began walking, tired of being ignored and not wanting to fight a small girl.

"So, this is what Eve does in her spare time Eh, beat up dolls. No wonder you're a bitch. Must have had a terrible childhood. Bit like mine eh"

Only one voice would willingly say something like that to me. But I wasn't overly disappointed by hearing it. It was at least familiar.

"Frost" I said while crossing my arms, trying to look as annoyed as possible.

"Ah, I forgot how much you loved my voice, and I was trying to scare you Hee!" Frost said as he jumped down in front of me. It seems he was sitting on the water tower watching the whole fight.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be running free somewhere, maybe killing someone" I said as I looked away from him when he made a face.

"Ah, I honestly thought about it, but. I'd rather annoy you. Xavier is grumpy and quiet, Aeryn is baby sitting the kid" Frost said as he sat on the ground like a child with his legs spread out in front of him.

"A kid? That was quick" I said, shocked but more amazed.

"Nah, his a stray. Xavier doesn't seem interested, and I've tried Hee-Ho!" Frost said jokingly.

I gave a slight smile and shook my head "Your still the same idiot you were when we met" I said.

"Um, excuse me, ah um could you pull this out" The little girl said to Frost as she struggled to pull the sword that was though the dolls forehead.

"And what would I get in return Hee?" Frost said as he leaned forward.

"ahhhh my thanks?" The girl said as she put her hands together in a prayer.

"Nah, my shits worth more than that, and I leave it in places Ho" Frost said as he leaned backwards onto the grass.

I reached my hand out in the direction of the sword, with a flicker of my fingers it exploded into black smoke.

"Now leave this place, take your toy with you" I said, turning away from the girl and facing Frost.

"I will repay the favor Miss" The girl said as she ran off. And I think that was the first time I was called Miss.

"Miss eh, wanna make it Mrs" And of course Frost didn't miss it either.

"No" I said bluntly

"That was harsh Hee" Frost said as he sat up again.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I am currently busy, if you hang around Xavier I might see you again at Midgar Frost" I said as I raised the hood back over my face and began walking away.

"I plan on seeing you before that, don't you worry" Frost said as he jumped up gave a wave and began walking back to Junion with his hands in his pockets.


	17. Black Death

I know Imagination wanted a chapter on Friday, but I was busy, so here is one today instead :P

Xavier's Point of View.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Black Death**

"Well, Eve was heading South East" Frost said as he leaned back on his seat and put his feet on the table.

We were at a small diner, planning our next move and where to go. There was a map laid out on table which Aeryn and I were analyising, while Frost racked up the bill for breakfast.

"Eve is not of our concern, she has agreed to help take down Asura, what she does now is of no importance to me" I said while staring down the cup cake which Aeryn had grabbed. It was pink and had sprinkles on top of it, although it looked quite good, if Kizer walked in and saw me eating that….

"I could get you something else?" Aeryn said as she watched me glaring at the pink cup cake.

"We head here next, to Fort Condor" I said, tapping the location with my finger.

"You have to eat something, I haven't seen you eat at all. And don't just change the topic" Aeryn said as she stood in front of me, waving the pink cupcake in my face.

"Food is a unnecessary desire for vampires, we don't need to eat. Humans eat food for energy, we can gather it from the air around us or from blood" I said, snatching the cupcake from her hand and putting it on the table.

"What about you Frost?" Aeryn asked

"Haven't felt like eating since I lost Gluttony Hee" Frost said in a disappointed manner.

"????" Aeryn seemed to have no idea what Frost was talking about, but that didn't bother me.

"We can eat when Asura is finished" I said picking up the cupcake and throwing it to Chibi who seemed happy and stuck the whole thing in his mouth. Was actually quite a disgusting sight seeing him chew.

"Well then, Fort Condor hasn't changed since it was built. It is a separatist military base who oppose Shinra, we could easily pick up some soldiers there. There is now a town at the bottom of the tower, basically a place for organized crime though" Aeryn said

"Seems like the perfect base, we kill anyone who opposes us and claim it as ours. If we tell the soldiers there to invade Junion, then we can freely take down Shinra at Midgar with the elites as I am sure that Shinra would send soldiers to assist Junion" I said as I drew circles on the map around Front condor, Midgar and Junion.

"If we take over Fort Condor, who's gonna be the leader?" Frost said as I looked at me with a challenging eye.

I returned Frosts gaze over the table and moved my hand over to the hilt of one of the gunblades.

"Right here eh, a lot of casualties" Frost said as he began twirling his Evoker gun in his hand.

"Can we leave this for later?" Aeryn said as she stood at the end of the small table. If this was anime there would clearly be a sweat drop coming from her head.

"Brother's gonna get a beating" Chibi laughed out as he squirmed in his seat.

"What'd you say you little punk Ho!" Frost said as he slammed his hands on the table. Making the whole diner quiet.

I had almost forgotten that we were sitting in a small diner in Junion. There were no customers in but we had gained the attention of the owner. It was past midnight and the place was normally closed. But we paid a hefty amount for ate a lot so he let us stay here longer while he cleaned. But maybe we overstayed our welcome.

"It's best we leave I think" Aeryn said as she looked over to the counter where the manager was standing.

"Agreed, Frost, we continue this later" I said as I stood from the seat and walked out the diner. The door jingling when I opened it.

Aeryn and Chibi were out behind me followed by Frost who was walking slowly with his hands in his pockets.

" *yawn* I'm tired" Chibi said as he leaned against one of Aeryn's legs.

"We leave for Fort Condor in a hour, gather everything you need. I don't care how you get it, we meet up at the East exit" I said before walking off down the street slowly.

I had left Aeryn, Chibi and Frost now. The air was still and quiet but had a calmness about it. It was only a half moon but it casted a beautiful shadow over the normally dull looking place.

I had somehow made my way to the airship docking station. This area seemed to be the highest in the city and overlooked everything, even the Sister Ray. There were currently no airships stationed here, so the area was just a open flat platform.

I pulled out the two gun blades and decided to do some training to pass the time.

*Swish swish swish swipe*

"Ya missed one"

***BANG* **

As soon as the person spoke I had fired in their direction with no hesitation.

"Woh, almost got me, watch where you fire that" A teenager wearing a long black coat and carrying a spear with two ends said.

"Go home before you get hurt kid" I said as I connected one blade to my hip and one to my back.

"Kid! Look at you, you'd be my age or two years older tops" the teenager said as he walked towards me. He didn't seem like a serious person, but you can never underestimate your opponent.

"Your outer your league cross-breed" I said, turning away from him and starting to make my way back across the landing strip.

"Hah, to speak down on me just from my smell, you must be a pure blood vampire. Watta you say about chatting over some drinks?, names Senio Wakesune, Friends call me Sen" Senio Said.

"Senio, go home" I said as I paused from my walk. I didn't plan on leaving, more provoke him to see his potential.

"Well what's a vampire doing out here in Junion, if your up to no good il have to kick your arse" Senio said with a laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Lets see what you got Senio" I said pulling out of the gun blades.

"This is the first time ive had a fight with a pure blood, almost every vampire in Gaia is a crossbreed at some stage. So, were your parents siblings!" Sen yelled out jokingly as he held up his spear and twirled it behind him.

I phased out and appeared in front of him, my fist connected to his jaw sending him flying backwards and rolling along the ground

"Rule one, never taunt an opponent stronger than you!" I shouted out calmly, almost sounding like a teacher.

Sen stood up quickly and picked up his spear, he wiped a bit of blood from his chin and grinned "I'll remember that sensei" He said jokingly.

He seemed to have sustained little physical damage from the hit, and human would have a broken neck, although it seems he has taught himself how to fight, which explains the lack of skills. He does have potential.

"Give me everything you have Senio" I said as I held the gunblade out to the side.

"No problem inbred" Sen shouted as he charged towards me.

As predicted he first stabbed the spear outwards and then was going to try flicking the rear end up. As he was moving the rear end up in a sweep I reached out and grabbed the top end of the spear and pulled it towards me, making him stumbled forwards where my knee awaited his stomach.

As soon as he hit the ground I stepped away to give him room to stand up.

"Rule two, never rush a opponent, always analyze first" I said as I aimed the gunblade at him.

As expected he quickly jumped up and moved back into a defensive position.

"Try this out" Senio said as he grinned and stabbed his spear though the metal floor so it was standing up in front of him. He held his hands out and had them behind the spear.

A black energy ball appeared above the spear. He was channeling energy though the spear, I didn't think Dhamphir's could use magical attacks.

"GO!" He shouted as he grabbed the spear out of the steel floor and swung it towards me, shooting the black ball in the process.

I held out my hand as the ball flew towards me. The energy ball immediately started losing speed as it slowly came to a stop at my finger tips.

***BOOOM***

The ground from underneath me suddenly exploded sending my into the air. It appeared that when he stabbed the spear into the ground, he actually created two energy balls, one above and one below the floor.

I landed in the ground again with no problems but the smoke from the explosion was all around me.

"Had enough vampire" Sen said as his figure came into view as the smoke cleared.

But as the smoke cleared he seemed more surprised when I was standing there still with his black energy ball hovering near my right hand.

"Try your own magic" I said as I crushed the ball in my hand making it about the size of a bullet. Before opening my hand causing it to fire off towards Senio.

Senio moved backwards slightly as his energy ball passed though his stomach at the speed of light.

"If you don't rest, you will die. Your body is still human, no matter how much stronger it is" I said as Senio held a hand over the entry wound.

"I guess this is your victory huh" Sen said as he tried laughing a bit. Even in a time like this, he still isn't serious.

"Rule Three, treat every battle like its your last" I said as I turned away from him and walked off the airship platform.

"Hey Xavier, where were you, your late!" Frost Yelled out from on top of the water tower near the West exit.

"Had matters to attend to" I said.

"Well anyway, lets head to Fort condor, it's a two day walk" Aeryn said as she gave Chibi a piggy back ride as he was sleeping.

"Hey Vampire!"

I turned to see Senio walking towards me.

"Where you headed?" he asked. And as I had planned he was going to come with us.

"Fort Condor for now" I replied

"Mind if I tag along, I think life might get interesting hanging with you" Senio said as he ruffled his own hair.

"I thought you would, we leave now" I said as I began walking away.

"Names Senio Wakesune, call me Sen" Sanio said.

* * *

Ok people, there's a chapter and a new character Introduced. Don't worry, more of your characters will be coming in when they get to Fort Condor, or Nielbiem for Camazotz's party.


	18. Darkness Returns

Bet you all didn't expect to hear from me again!!

fROSTS pov

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Darkness Return**

"Xavier, do you really think you can gather soldiers at Fort Condor? You are unknown to this world, I don't think people will just follow you," Aeryn said as she looked ahead to the tall silver haired man walking in front of her.  
"If I didn't, would we be going there?" Xavier replied.  
"I guess your right..." Aeryn said, looking back at the ground between her feet as she continued to walk.  
"You know, Xav, I think she's trying to make conversation?" I said, bending backwards so I could see Xavier behind me but still face forwards.  
"So that's Fort Condor?" Xavier said, stopping and gazing at something on the horizon.  
I flick my neck back straight and see a tower sticking out the top of a mountain range. It seemed like there was a wall protecting the place, but that just makes getting into it a lot more fun.  
"Xavier, we storm the front, annihilate anyone who stands in our way. Aeryn, you stay outside and burn anyone trying to run. We'll make our way up the tower and take command of the soldiers remaining," I said, while starting at the tower, which, I think, was a bit lopsided.  
"I don't like this plan at all. It is a mercenaries' hideout and if we walked in casually and spoke to the leader, I am sure we could work something out," Aeryn voiced her own plan, one that involved less bloodshed. "What do you think Xavier?"  
"I will decide when I get there," he replied in a monotone voice and continued walking towards the our destination.  
"Hee-Ho! I just know something cool is gonna happen, eh!" I said, sticking my hands in my pockets and following Xavier's lead.  
"Aw, and I just know something bad is going to happen..." Aeryn said with a exaggerated sigh.

* * *

**At Fort Condor Base**

"This is where I take the front?" I asked, stepping past Xavier, seeing that as a man started walking towards us.  
"You here for the gathering?" The guy said. He seemed to be a mercenary... and, damn, he fit the stereotype perfectly. A belt of bullets over his shoulder, a big machine gun on his back, wearing a eye patch and had arms like tree trunks.  
"Well, we're here to gather," I said, smiling menacingly. I walked towards him, my hands still in my pockets. I could feel the spine blades slowly starting to stab though my wrist, awaiting the kill.  
"We are here for the gathering!" Aeryn said happily as she stepped past me, pushing me backwards.  
I sent her a glare, then looked at Xavier, who seemed lost. He was looking around the place strangely.  
"Were your parents related?" I asked him. The vampire boy just shot back a quizzical look.  
"Come this way. It's going to start soon," The mercenary said as he turned away and began walking towards the Fort, which was now only about one hundred meters away. I waited for the man to get further ahead before spinning around to face Aeryn.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped, shoving her back against a large rock.  
"_I'm_ getting us in there!" Aeryn yelled as she stepped forward and reaching for her spear, which was attached to a hostler on her back.  
"Hey now, common guys! We're all friends her, right?" Sen said as he looked over at Xavier to confirm whether everyone was friends. Funny. He was like Xavier's shadow... a more cheerful one.  
"Save your energy, Frost,"Xavier said as he brushed past me and followed the mercenary. "I sense something is going to happen."  
"I guess you can breathe my air a little longer, Aeryn. But try that again and I might just take it from you, hee-ho," I said with a laugh as I walked away, swinging my hands around childishly.  
"Is he always like that?" Sen turned to Aeryn.  
"Like what?"  
"Dunno... mood swings? He's worse than you," Sen said as he followed behind me.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

* * *

**Inside Fort Condor**

"What brings you here?" The man from before asked Xavier, assuming he was the leader of our group.  
"I am here to... hire some soldiers," Xavier said while looking around the tunnel around us. His eyes seemed to be darting around everywhere, he looked like he was going to...  
**BANG  
**Before I could comprehend what the hell just happened, the mercenary was lying on the ground, his blood covering a nearby wall. Xavier was standing next to the body him with one hand outstretched, holding one of his pistol-blades. A small trail of smoke emitting from the barrel.  
"Why do you get to kill people?!" I protested loudly, which didn't really matter any more, seeing as he just fired a gun alerting every person nearby.  
"Xavier, what are you doing?" Aeryn shouted as she froze in her tracks after seeing the scene. It looks like she lagged behind and then came running when the gun shot was heard.  
"So, I guess we really are going to storm the place," Sen stated the obvious.  
"Wait here," Xavier said as he started walking forwards, his arms not moving.  
"Oh no you don't! I ain't missing out on this fun!" I said as I followed Xavier through the tunnel, leaving Aeryn, Chibi and Sen behind.

I had NotJackFrost edit and fix my mistakes, it seems he also changed the formatting, tell me if you like his formatting or mine better.

Xaviers POV

BANG BANG BANG

I effortlessly swung the dual pistols around, easily decapitating multiple people with single bullets. I had no reason to kill these people, but I felt like I wanted too.

I could see Frost dancing though hordes of people, waving his swords around. Leaving a trail of blood in his path. Seeing the blood spew out everywhere just made me want to create more of it.

I ran forward, cutting one man's throat, pausing under the shower of his blood. I looked around me and found out that me and Frost had made our way into the main area of the Tower. It was like a large gathering hall with long tables in the centre. There was a group of soldiers who had upturned a table and were taking cover and firing pot shots in my direction.

"This is my story, I SHALL FINISH IT 'Gungnir Spark' Hee" Frost yelled out as four large pillars of light surrounded his body. He seemed to be in some kind of trance as they started spinning around him.

"GO GO GO!" he yelled as the beams started shooting towards the ground of soldiers hiding behind the cover.

A massive light lit up the area where the soldiers where at. It appeared to be radiation as only pieces of skin and charred remains were left.

"Yahooo that was fun hehehe" Frost said as he regained his composure, whatever that was.

I walked into the centre of the room, surveying the area. There was stairs at the far end, and a large throne like chair at the end on the room. Looked more like a castle setup than a mercenary hideout.

"Xavier, whats gotten into you!" Aeryn's voice called out from behind me.

"You played with them all" Chibi said, which made me look twice to make sure he actually said that.

_Kill them_

I twisted around on the spot and fired a shot towards Sen which he barely managed to deflect with his staff.

"What the hell Xavier, snap out of it"Sen yelled as he got ready to block another shot.

"Why do I need all of you around me, your just slowing me down" I said, firing another volley of shots towards Sen who barely managed to dodge them.

"Its the mako Sen, look at his eyes" Aeryn yelled out as she blocked one of my stray bullets I had fired at Sen.

"Why are his eyes green?" Sen yelled as he continued to block and dodge the bullets, keeping his distance.

"Dont talk about me as if I'm not here" I said as I stopped shooting, smoke rising from both of the pistols.

"Xavier, you have to listen, the Mako here is effecting you. Your not use to the mako concentration in the air" Aeryn pleaded as she dropped her guard.

BANG!

Time seemed to slow down as the single bullet I fired passed though her chest and exited out the other side. Blood poured from the wound as she slowly fell backwards and hit the floor.

"Aeryn!" Sen yelled as he ran towards her. "Dammit Xavier!"

"Wow, its like a sad soap opera. Guess ill just sit back and watch the show Hee-ho" Frost said as he sat down in a reclining chair which appeared out of nowhere.

"Lets end this, I dont need you or her" I said, pointing one of the guns at Sen.

"Well then, I guess I will just have to bash some sense into you, Bring it" Sen said, suddenly losing all his anger and becoming more carefree.

I appeared in front of Sen slicing the pistol blade at his neck which he calmly blocked with his staff. I continued mindlessly hacking at him only using on the the blades, the other waiting in my left hand. I could see him concentrating more each time my blade struck sending sparks around us.

"Arhg" I quickly slid back as a wall of fire appeared between us.

"Im sorry Xavier, but I cant let you continue" Aeryn said as she clutched her chest, holding her spear in front of her with the other hand.

"So be it, your death will be-"

"Painful, very painful" Eve finished for me as she walked out from the shadows behind Aeryn and Sen. However she walked past them and summoned her Scythe, holding it out behind her. "Stand back, this is out of your league".

"Ah, Eve, we meet again. I treasure every moment we have together" I said as I held both of my swords up.

Frost was also starting to walk over to us now, must of gotten his attention.

"So its three versus two, I think you need to get more people Eve Heeho" Frost said as his boneblade stabbed out from his wrist.

* * *

MY WONDERFUL RETURN!!!!!!!!

I know its been a while, but i am really trying here. Thanks for the support people


	19. Ghost Town

Camazotz POV

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Ghost Town**

"This is it, no humans screaming or running, no guards, no soldiers....just this" I said, looking around at the quite little town

"Well, this is Nibelhiem" Angelia replied who looked around the small, ugly looking houses quite happily.

"I have this, need to burn this town" I said.

"This town has been burned down before, it was a long time ago, but not much has changed since the recession. But you had better watch what you say" Angelia said.

"Being told off by a human girl, and traveling with a six year old one, when did my life turn for the worse" I said quietly to Rain, who just looked at me without saying anything. After hanging around with the other two, I was appreciating this guy.

"I'm hungry" Yuki complained as we all stood around the water tower in the center of town.

"Then go eat, I don't care what!" I said, flashing a glare at Yuki who immediately looked down and stopped talking, which I was thankful for.

"So, where is this Vincent guy" I asked Angelia, who seemed to know a bit about this world.

"Vincent was part of an elite fighting group from, ah, A long long time ago, they say his still around because of the experiments on his body"Angelia replied happily.

"I didn't ask who, I said where" that destroyed her happiness, but made me slightly happier.

"He doesn't have a house or anything, but he has been seen many times at the Shinra mansion in this town, its around near the base of the mountain you see" She said while pointing to the large gray misty mountains towering over Nibelhiem.

"Lets go then, the plan is I fight him, kick his arse, he licks my feet, then we got another comrade on our hands" I said, crossing my arms.

"Your plans flawed" Rain replied, I looked back surprised he talked, but his face remained as normal. "Your plan relies on you being able to defeat Vincent, I haven't met him personally, but someone who purposelessly saved this planet, and lived for five hundred years. He cant be weak"

"I take your thought into consideration, and we continue on with my plan" I said, swinging my crossbow over one shoulder and walking away from him.

"You didn't even think you would lose did you?" Rain asked.

"Nope" I called over my shoulder as my gang started following behind.

* * *

I stood at the gate of the famously named 'Shinra Mansion'. It didnt seem as bad as I had thought, who was I kidding, it was a pile of trash. There was rubbish everywhere, cracked windows and the building seemed like it was going to fall down.

"Is this like, a real, Haunted Mansion?" Yuki asks as she hid behind my tall frame.

"Please, this place is just a wreck, I thought this guy mean to be a vampire?, I thought we had more respect for ourselves than this" I said, looking around disgustingly.

"Maybe theres a reason, maybe he doesn't want anyone to enter, there is a padlock on the gate" Angelia said.

I firmly grasped the lock in one hand and slowly closed my hand. The sound of the lock buckling inside could be heard. I heard Angelia gasp in amazement as I quickly pulled down, shattering the lock across the ground. I gave the gate a light kick causing it to swing open and the chain to fall to the ground.

A cold chill seemed to flow though the air when I took a step into the front yard. The grass was all dead and the building was a wreck. It more seemed like Ruins than a mansion.

"Are you guys coming" I looked behind me to see Angelia and Yuki standing at the gate. Rain was already by my side and seemed un-fazed by the building.

"But what if he is in there, and his scary" Yuki said, fidgeting her mittens in front of her.

"What if I'm out here and going to throw you in there by force if you don't move" I said, facing her and crossing my arms.

"I dont see you as a scary vampire, your one of those protective, admirable ones" Yuki said, staring at me with large, watery, happy eyes.

"Whose been filling you head with crap?" I said, making her eyes return to normal.

"Fine, but your going in first" Yuki said, crossing her arms in a imitating stance of mine.

"Just leave them, the towns deserted, whatever got them might go those two" Rain said as he turned away and began walking to the door.

"WHAT! WAIT UP" Angelia called out as she ran down the rocky path and stopped right behind Rain.

"That was your plan wasnt it, you just wanted to scare us, you wouldnt leave us, right" Yuki said.

"I wouldn't, but he might" Rain said, pointing to me. We made eye contact for a second, and it seemed that he understood everything about me just from that look. He played the good guy to make me look like the bad guy because I didnt like looking like the good guy but I really didnt want to always be the bad guy.....or I was just confusing myself...

I opened the door, which to my surprise wasn't locked, I guess he didn't expect visitors. A large staircase that branched off into two pieces was in front of me. As well as a broken chandelier in the middle of the room.

There was layers of dust covering everything as well as white sheets over the furniture. I took a few steps into the house as the floorboards creaked underneath me.

"I dont like this at all" Yuki said as she held Angelia's hand.

"Shut up Yuki" I said, pulling out my crossbow as I rounded the chandelier and approached the first step.

"Ok" Yuki squeaked as I walked up the stairs quietly, Rain walking up behind me with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Lets split up, it will be faster" Rain said as we both reached the top of the two staircases.

"Agreed" I said.

"IM WITH CAMAZOTZ!" Yuki yells, the noise echoing though out the entire building

"Maybe theres no need to split up now, since whatever is in there is going to come find us now" Angelia said as she walked over to Rain.

"Sorry" Yuki squeaked out as one of her hands was latched onto my black trench coat.

"Lets just go, I will take the left, you take the right" I said to Rain as he nodded and proceeded off. I tugged my coat out of Yuki's grasp and walked away, she was quick to follow though.

**SMACK**

My Foot collided with a locked door, causing it to burst open and smash to the floor. I walked into the room calmly and looked around. It was just as trashy as the rest of the place. There had been a leak in the roof sometimes and water damage was present though out the entire place. Exiting because of the decaying smell of rats and mold, I continued down the hallway.

"Maybe he wants to be left alone" Yuki said as she fidgeted her mittens again.

"Maybe theres no one HERE!" I yelled launching a crossbow into a mirror down the hall. Making a glass shattering echo though out the building. Yuki jumped from the sudden noise and was clinging back to my trench coat.

"Camazotz, think we found something" Angelia said from the door. We followed her back out and down the right path until we entered a room with Rain standing at a secret doorway built into a book case.

"Now, how did you find that?" I questioned.

"The air smelt different around here, something isn't right" Rain replied. I had almost forgotten about his, instincts, I called them.

I looked down the shaft and was unable to see the bottom, there was some remains of stairs there, but they were unable to be walked on now. The wood was completely rotten and the gaps in some of the stairs was larger than most people could jump, then there was no guarantees what you where jumping to would hold your weight.

"Yuki, up" I said, patting my chest. And like a obedient dog Yuki was straight into my arms, wrapped around my chest, aware of my plans.

"Wait, you're going to jump....and you cant see the bottom" Angelia said, not believing me.

"uh, yeah" I said, looking at Rain, he nodded his head. I wasn't sure if his body could sustain a hit this big, but I knew he would find a way down.

I was standing right on the edge, looking down into darkness. Then I took a step forward, my body dropped like a dead weight. The only noise I could hear was Yuki's heartbeat against me chest increases dramatically.

I quickly saw the ground approaching fast and landed in a squat, clutching Yuki against me. I had cracked the old had stone floor around me. But Yuki and I weren't harmed.

I heard some scraping from above and Rain landed beside me with Angelia clutched around his back, looking like she saw a ghost.

"This looks like the place we would find tall and grim eh?" I said, looking around the dark room. My eyes now glowing red in the darkness. Yuki also seemed to be able to see from the werewolf genes. Rain was also ok.....but Angelia.

"Why is it so Dark!" Angelia Whined

"Just stick with Rain and don't make a noise ok" I whispered, pulling out my crossbow and removing the magazine of bolts. And replacing it with another set.

We continued walking down the dark and cold underground path until we approached two doors. One on the left and one straight ahead.

"Il take the left, you keep going" I said as Rain nodded and continued on.

I approached the door and placed a hand on it. I could defiantly feel a presence on the other side.

"Stand back Yuki!" I said holding the crossbow out in one hand and lifting my right leg up to kick the door.

**BAM**

I blasted the door straight off its hinges and sent it sprawling ahead, I stepped into the room quickly and aimed the crossbow. But what awaited me was something I didn't think I would see.

There were five coffins layed out in a semi circle shape, but I knew which on he was on.

I walked up to it and looked down at the coffin lid.

"Yuki"

"I know" she said, standing back and pulling out the gun I have given her

"Why have you come to disturb me?"

"Ah, so its not a rumor, guess its true, You must be Vincent. I want a little talk" I said, still looking at the coffin.

The Lid slowly started to slide open and a man dressed in a red scarf and cloche sat up. I could tell he was now a vampire, his eyes were red and you could see the tips of his fangs.

"I will only ask you once, leave this place" Vincent replied.

"I will also ask you once, join my group of merry men" I said, smiling down at him.

His face changed to a emotionless but curious face, he sensed my presence, a pureborn vampires presence is easily distinguished by normal vampires who were originally human. Although he was turned by human science, it seems he still has the instincts.

"What are you?"

* * *

Chapter done, Thankyou everyone and keep reviewing

I still havnt given up. I have already made plans for the future of this Story!, Stay Tuned for more


	20. Archane

I had an idea i want to run though my readers first. I am planning on releasing another Fan fiction....about this fan fiction. I will commence when i finish this stories 2nd Arc. Basically i will add a new story as a FF7 and FF10 crossover and it will be about One-shots and side Adventures which didn't happen in the main story.

But the new thing is, that you can send me PMs with your own stories about your or my characters and I will submit them up to add to the collection. And i will give the Author full credit of cause, but will steal the reviews!

As promised, i will stop skipping between Xavier's and Camaztozs POV so much...so Camazotzs POV still. And i am adding a new character.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Archane**

"What are you?" Vincent said

"From what i have heard, I am similar to you" I said, lowering my crossbow, now that i realized he seems sane. Vincent lowered his gun and stepped out of the coffin, dusting off his ragged and torn red cloche.

"What have you come here for?, Shinra has no power anymore, revenge is unnecessary, I ask you to leave this place" he said as he swiped his gauntlet in my direction.

I smiled at him, he didn't understand the situation at all.

"I am not after Shinra, they didn't make me like this, I was born like this, it's a gift from the gods, we are the supreme race of the world. But alas, I am chasing down someone else's enemies like a dog, and I want your help" I said, looking directly into his red eyes.

I saw fear, for a second flash across his eyes when i told him i wasn't made. But that quickly vanished and turned to curiosity. But then he suddenly seemed to loose interest.

"My time on this world ended centuries ago" Vincent said, turning his back on me.

"Your time has been made eternal, embrace it. Your still a child" I said, smirking when he turned to look at me. "I have been alive a lot longer than most of the cities on this planet".

"Your not from this planet- "Nanaki told me where you were, said you might be interested in taking down the WRO" I said, cutting Vincent off.

"Nanaki....he told me he would inform me when they lost sight of their goals. Seems he sent you" Vincent said.

"Taking down the WRO is only a cover up, our real target is much larger, and seemingly more powerful, goes by the name Asura" I said, sitting down on one of the dusty coffins.

Yuki had also lowered her gun and had walked in and sat beside me, listening to the stories, even though Ive told her the plans countless times.

"This war of yours is no place for children-"I can take care of myself" Yuki yelled over the top of Vincent.

"She has more potential than most of the lifeforms on this planet, i can assure you that" I said, handing Yuki my crossbow to play with. She calmed down immediately and seemed to treasure it.

"Why did you come here?" Vincent asks, his cold and gloomy expressions now starting to change. I think he secretly wants to take down the WRO.

"I heard you worked for them along time ago, times have changed, but you would still know most of their base locations and how they think" I said, standing up and holding my hand out to him.

Vincent looked at me and nodded his head. I smirked and withdrew my hand. So he was one of these guys. Now I got two quiet guys, a random girl and a Yuki, which i don't know how to explain her.

"We leave for rocket town!" Yuki yells happily.

* * *

"So this is mount Nibel huh" Angelia says, looking around quickly as a heavy fog covered the ground. The sky could also not be seen though the thick smog in the area. The entire area looked devoured of life. I guess this is what the reactors do. Its also making me feel uneasy, nauseous even.

"Reactors suck the life out of the planet right?, could they effect people?" I asked, my comment clearly directed to Vincent, I was getting tired of Angelia's explanations.

"Poisoning occurs when the life stream comes in contact with the human body. Reactors draw out this energy, and make Mako. Death is normally the result, but in controlled dosages, other effects can happen" Vincent said, he still seemed depressed about something, guess it was when Shinra made him a vampire, by other effects, i guess he means him.

"Well, regardless, making me feel bad, getting headaches from this smell" I said, stopping my walk holding my forehead with one hand. Everyone came to a stop around me.

"What smell?" Angelia said, looking at me strangely.

"Maybe we should have a break, you seem tired" Yuki said, looking up at me worriedly.

"Don't give me pity, lets keep going, can't be far right?" I said angrily, lightly pushing past Angelia and Yuki.

"Well, I want a break then, maybe because your so strong that you don't need one, but I do!" Yuki said, as she stood her ground. A slight smile on her face. I knew what she was trying to do. She knew I wouldn't take a break before anyone else, it would ruin my pride.

"Fine, only ten minutes but" I said, crossing my arms and walking back over to the group.

"Up ahead is a cavern, would be best to rest there" Vincent said. Rain nodded his head in agreement.

"Lead the way" I said while gesturing to Vincent.

My headache seemed to be getting worse, the closer we got to this reactor. I wonder if somehow the mako residue in the air is reacting with my blood. Sure enough everyone else here was born with this around...but then theres Yuki, who also seems foreign to this planet.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Yuki says as she sat down in front of me, looking up.

I was currently sitting on a small rock, my hands resting on my knees. Yuki had practical squatted between my feet and stared directly at my face.

"Get lost girl, I am thinking" I said, placing my hand on her hand, and pushing her over.

"You should stop thinking, you said your head hurts" Yuki said as she stood up and dusted off her white jumper. She then poked her tongue out and ran over to where Angelia was. They seemed to be looking at the stalagmites that hung from the roof.

"She cares about you" Rain said, who was standing beside me. He actually gave me a surprise, but i would never tell him that.

"Can't blame her, I'm a forgotten king, ruler of the shadows of Bevelle" I said, boasting. Although i knew neither Vincent, whom i had now gotten his attention, nor Rain knew what i was talking about.

"Bevelle, where is this city?" Rain asked, now curious. I could see his tail moving slightly to his side. I remember a old saying, but I just cant think of it. Maybe it was-

"I would also like to know, you haven't told us your story, we seem to have time" Vincent said, breaking my chain of pointless thought. I looked over at Yuki and Angelia's direction....and saw Yuki trying to climb a rock to reach the stalagmites.

"Bevelle is in Spira, it appears to be another planet, or dimension. Haven't worked that out yet. But the jist of it is that a powerful entity, who refers to himself as a god, brought us here to destroy this planet to protect our own. If he hasn't already. My younger brother, Xavier is also on this planet. We plan on fighting Asura, hopefully protecting both our worlds" I said, stopping my story there, just couldn't think straight anymore.

"We will be meeting with Xavier again sometime, correct?" Rain said.

"Eventually, he isn't going to be hard to find. He always had a short temper in his younger days. And it seems he is reverting back mentally" I said, Both Vincent and Rain looked at me. "I will explain another time, but lets get to Rocket town for now"

Vincent and Rain nodded in agreement. I stood and walked over to where Yuki was climbing, she had taken off her mittens and was trying to use her paw like hands to grip into the rock.....she was now one meter off the ground. I grabbed the scruff of her jumper and pulled her off. She protested for a second before being happy that i picked her up, I then dropped her.

"Ou-ie" Yuki said, rubbing her bum where she hit the hard rocky ground.

"Lets leave this place" I ordered, making Yuki stand up and nod.

* * *

Yuki's POV

* * *

I walked behind Camazotz, watching his black leather coat sway side to side. It may have been slightly, but I have been watching him for a long time now, his movements were always perfect. Vincent and Rain were a few steps ahead of him and Angelia was walking beside me, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Were getting closer to the Reactor" Vincent said as we entered another cavern. The thick fog was now gone, and inside this cave there were pipes and machinery coming from the ground. A few meters in front of me was also a metal floor, which seemed to drop down to another level.

"Everyone be on your guard" Vincent said, drawing his gun. It looked awfully similar to mine, maybe it is a replica of my awesome one....but then again, it has been in that coffin with him for hundreds of years. And he is a famous person in this world, maybe mines the replica!

"Yuki, are you coming?" Angelia called out

I looked down and realized that everyone else was already on the lower platform.

"Eh, she can stay there" Camazotz said as he squatted down on a rock, resting his crossbow up against his knee.

Within seconds I was down the ladder and standing at Camazotz's side. "You sure you are ok?" I said, placing my glove over his forehead, attempting to read his temperature.

"Cut that out" he mumbled weakly as he pushed my hand aside, he just dosnt know whats good for him!

"I think the reactor is having a effect on your body, we should leave here" Rain said as he gazed around the seemingly man made cave.

"Common Camazotz, we gotta go then" I whined, grabbing his arm and trying to make him stand up.

"Fine, we can go, but I am fine by myself" He said, standing up shakily, but quickly. He also pulled his hand up...and out of my reach....

We all followed Camazotz as he walked out of the cave, into the fog awaiting outside. However what awaited us was the large remains of a forgotten reactor. It seemed easily fifty meters tall. There were also a few red lights blinking randomly around the base.

But what had gotten everyones attention was a women standing in front of the tower, beside the stairs. She was wearing a simple, black dress. She seemed very pale and her arms and legs seemed thin. I think shes sick...

"I have been awaiting you, Camazotz" The women said, turning around slowly, and facing us. An eiry smile adorned her face.

I didn't like this women already, she was talking to Camazotz...

"Who's she" Camazotz whispered to Rain as he leaned over in his ear.

"I was going to ask you that" Rain said plainly, but he had both of his swords drawn.

"My name is Amelia, Kizer sent me to check your progress. He is currently busy tracking your brother" The skinny evil bitch said. I still didn't like her.

Before I could think of moving, Camazotz was a few feet out in front of everyone, his crossbow drawn. He was holding it out in one hand, his other hand still by his side.

"You look terrible, I was told you were a respectful King" Amelia said, hiding a chuckle with her hand.

Camazotz remained standing out in front, his back was starting to slouch and his breathing was getting slower and deeper. I think she knew the reactor was making him weak.

"Fall back Camazotz, your in no condition to fight" Rain said, as he took a step forward.

"Don't even think about it, this is my fight" Camazotz said, as he straighted up his back and took aim. I was now beginning to be able to tell when he was going to fire. You could almost see it in his eyes, you could see him concentrating, then relax...then

CRACK!

* * *

Hehehehe, im da best. I will be updating soon, hopefully. But the next chapter will be mostly a fight. Then the chapter after that will be going back to Xavier.


	21. Spillage

Here is the fight chapter, haven't written a fight for a while me-thinks.

Camazotzs Team, last time for a while now, next will be Xavier's for a while then a Frost and Eve combo.

Camo's POV

* * *

**Chapter 21: Spillage**

CRACK!

A long black, whip like string had formed in her hand. I could feel the slight cut on my cheek and the blood slowly trickling down. This bitch was lighting quick. Looks like she didn't throw up after each meal for nothing.

"Hmm, your life ends now" I said while looking straight at her. I pressed the side button on the crossbow, making the short sword extend out the front.

"Camazotz! No" I heard Yuki call out, however I had already began my sprint towards my victim, she wouldn't of stopped me anyway.

I could feel my feet slipping slightly step, she still had yet to move. I think that made me even madder.

"Harh" I swiped with everything I had, diagonally across the chest. However the blade went straight though and her image fazed out. From my already weakened state and the fact I as prepared to cut flesh, my strike and body weight kept swinging and I lost my balance. Before it had even happened, I knew I left an opening.

CRACK!

I was prepared for it, but it still fucking hurt. I could feel the wound stinging across my back, my leather coat was cut straight though, I think my spine probably was showing. The whip was cutting my steel like skin as if it was butter. However if seemed my bone structure was too hard, this battle could get painful though.

Stood back up straight and turned around, and as expected, a few meters away was the skinny bitch herself. Standing the same as she was when she was here. She held her hand back and hid a slight chuckle, but she laughed loud enough it didn't matter anyway.

Vincent held up his gun and was about to fire.

"Fuck off Vincent, shes mine" I said, rushing towards her again.

"Leave him learn the hard way" Rain said, lowering his sword.

"But his gonna get hurt!" Yuki pleaded, looking frantically back and forth between the fight and Vincent.

"If his like his brother, I think he will be fine" Angelia said.

I swung again, and as expected my blade went straight though, quickly flicking around I fired a bolt directly behind me. The bolt past though her.

CRACK!

I felt the searing pain of the whip again, this time horizontally across my back.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, throwing the useless and torn jacket to the ground. I no only had a long sleeved white shirt, the back was ripped apart and soaked with my own bloodstains. The smell of my own blood was fulfilling the air, was actually making me hungry, wonder if that makes me a cannibal....

CRACK!

"FUCK!" she was really pissing me off now, I was now just turning around in a circle firing bolts at every image of her I could see. She seemed to be appearing and fazing out faster than my eyes could see.

_Click! Click_

and that was the bolts all gone....

"You are so much fun, I knew Kizer wouldn't let me down, normally people I fight don't last long enough, but you just keep on going. Hahaha" Amelia said.

"Vincent, help him" Yuki said, my eyes caught a glimpse of her. Her eyes were swelling up with tears....dammit, wait...why the fuck do I care, I'm the one in pain here

"Your life is all but over" I said, standing up slowly. And facing Amelia, I grabbed the chain around my neck and pulled it off. There was a small silver bat on the end with its wings spread and mouth open.

"_Desmodus draculae_" I said while clenching the pendant.

"Its time to show you what demons fear" I said, clenching my fists together until blood started dripping out and falling to the ground around me.

"Give me everything you got" she said, holding her whip up high.

The sound of wings flapping and echoing screeches filled the air. Yuki and everyone were looking around as I remained standing, a low chuckle coming from my mouth.

"Whats happening" Yuki said, clutching Vincents arm.

"I'm not sure, but don't look away Yuki" Vincent said.

Thousands of bats suddenly exploded out of all the caves around the reactor. And started swarming around me.

Within a few seconds I could no longer see the outside world though the swarm of blackness. I smiled before being consumed by the darkness.

* * *

POV change- Yuki

* * *

I watched on as Camazotz's form was smothered away by the bats. There had to be millions of them.

I didn't know what to do, I just froze, clutching Vincents arm.

"Just watch" is all he said.

CRACK!

The evil witches whip struck into the ball of darkness, but no hit was heard. But it wasn't coming back out.

ERRRIIIIII!!!

A loud screech struck out, my ears rung from the supersonic waves. Suddenly all the bats started exploding, splattering blood everywhere. And a large form was starting to be seen though the darkness....

"He is no longer human" Angelia said

"He never was" Rain replied, making her nod in agreement.

A large distorted bat figure stepped out from the mass of blood. If you looked hard enough, you would be able to see the human resemblance, in the main body anyway. It was covered in a thick layer of brown hair. His arms were replaced with giant wings, with claw like arms on the ends. His legs were twisted around and his feet were now only claws. The head was also no longer human, completely bat like.

He easily stood around nine foot. I was scared....this is the monster he talked about.

Another high pitch screech rung out though the mountains. Even Amelia clenched her ears.

Then the creature, struck out. Almost with the speed of Amelia's whip, his wing swung out hitting her, sending her crashing backwards and into the stairs of the reactor.

"Argh" she hissed, sitting back upright and then floating up and out of the rubble and twisted metal. She seemed to have used some sought of barrier to take the direct hit.

"So this is the power Kizer talked about, I guess this win is yours today Camazotz" Amelia said, whoever she had a smile on her lips.

Camazotz let out another ear piercing screech.

"Just like Kizer predicted, released your common sense and intelligence for pure power" Amelia then fazed out.

Camazotz lunged at where she had been standing, its wing claws tearing into the ground. His power was amazing. Vincent and Rain just watched in amazement.

But then he looked in our direction, in fact...it seemed to be directly at me. He looked straight into my eyes, maybe my soul even. Animal like.......hunger....

He stopped and the bat raised back up, letting out another piercing ring and opening his wings. He slammed them back down and slowly made a crawl over in our direction.

BANG!

"NO!" I yelled running out and stopping in front of Camazotz. Smoke was now raising out the end of Vincents gun, Rain also had his swords drawn.

Blood dripped down and landed directly on my noise. I looked up and saw two huge black eyes, and equally large silver fangs.

I then noticed the two wing claws dug into the ground around me. I slowly turned around and looked directly at him.

"RUN YUKI!" Angelia yelled out.

I couldn't move, I was too scared. I knew even if I tried I would die. I saw him attack the witch.

BANG BANG BANG!

Three shots ran though the air and Camazotz was no longer standing in front of me. He had lept over me in an instance and gone after Vincent. My gun just trembled in my hands, I was unable to fire.....even if Camaztoz killed everyone, I still couldn't shoot him.

I just stood there. I could hear Angleas screams and Vincents gun firing off. The silent slashes of Rains swords meant nothing to me. Nothing mattered anymore.

Vincent suddenly landed in front of me, grabbing my gun off me. He held both up and began firing, one after another.

"STOP!" I yelled running over to Camazotz. Although he bled everywhere, he was far from injured.

"Yuki, he is no longer thinking, move" Vincent said, aiming both of the guns at Camazotz.

I turned and faced Camazotz, the bat creature slammed its claws on the ground on both sides of me again. I didn't move, I trusted him.

CRASH!

I was suddenly being grabbed and thrown away. I hit the ground hard but rolled and looked where I was.

Rain was standing in my position, both his swords help up in a defensive position, holding back Camazotzs fangs from engulfing his head.

Camazotz would of killed me.........

Vincent began firing bullets again, this time I didn't have the will to stop him.

Camazotz raised his head away from Rain, then slammed his wing into him, sending him flying back against the rock wall.

He seemed to stop moving. Almost like he fell asleep. Then I realized....the sunrise had just come up on the mountain.

Small bats started to crawl out of Camazotzs mouth. And within a few seconds there was a swarm around him again. His large body completely hidden

And just like they had come the first time, they all just flew off. Leaving Camazotz's human body behind, beaten, bloodied....and naked.

I wanted to run over to him, but I was afraid. Not that he would hurt me....but that he wouldn't be alive.

Rain calmly walked over to him. "His alive, his breathing slowly, but he always did".

Rain removed his large cloak and draped it over Camazotz.

"Wow, I almost forgot you had a tail" Angelia said.

Rain seemed to ignore the comment.

"Looks like we are camping here today" Vincent said.

I slowly walked over and collapsed on my knees in front of Camazotz.

"I couldn't do anything" I whispered, before bowing down and resting my head on his arm.

I think I cried....but I'm not telling him that.

* * *

Chapter complete. Next we will be going back to Xavier. Now people can see the effects that large amounts of Mako have on the brothers.


	22. Black Or White

Im back again, and so quickly you ask!

As I promised, Xaviers POV,

* * *

**Chapter 22: Black or White**

"So its three versus two, I think you need to get more people Eve Heeho" Frost said as his boneblade stabbed out from his wrist.

"Frost, this is no longer a game, stand down!" Eve shouted angrily

"Life is aways a game darling Hee-ho!" Frost giggled out, clearly losing his mind, which seemed to happen quite often when fighting was involved.

"Kill the others, I will take Eve" I said, dropping both of my gun blades to the ground. "I had a flashback Eve, I just remembered that you and me use to spar in Zanarkand, let me reawaken those memories, this time it will be your blood spilling the pavements".

"Always knew you were a coward Xavier, 'I will take Eve, you Frost with your amazing abilities fight off the rest' Hah, but just this once, I take care of these two for ya" Frost said, he even made a impersonation of me, poorly done in my opinion.

I watched Eve's eyes grow with anger. But as I cracked my fingers, I could see her giant scythe slowing dissolving away. She doesn't know who shes messing with....

Frost had already flung his body into a fight with Aeryn. He seemed to be toying with her while avoiding Sen altogether. One of these days he will die, I have this feeling I might actually enjoy that day.

"Hah" Eve just began sprinting towards me, her hands surrounded by a black hazy mist. Her fist was brought up high and swung towards me with everything she had.

Just as fast as she had blinked her eyes, my hand was up, clenched over her fist, stopping it mid-way from its predicted path.

Her other fist shot out, a direct hit to my stomach. It sounded like a butcher throwing a slab of meat on a hard, metal table.

"Your going to have to try better than that Eve" and just like I had grabbed her fist, my other palm slammed into her nose. Immediately making her release a quick scream before becoming airborne for a few meters, then landing on the hard ground of the fort.

She quickly jumped up and readied her fists. She looked like a hooker who just got slapped by their pimp. All the tight leather clothing and blood streaming down her face, I think she looked better than she has for a long time.

SMACK!

Her fist made contact with my face, my body failed to move however. But that didn't stop her, she continued laying an all out assault against me.

I could feel her energy building up, I would have to stop her.

"Enough!" I yelled, forcing my aura around my body. It exploded out in a large black wave, smashing Eve away, causing her to collide with a stone column, and crash though it.

"Eve!" Frost had yelled out, which surprised even me. He then ran over to her fallen corpse...at least it seemed like a corpse.

Everyone had stopped moving, Sen and Aeryn were both now breathing heavily but remained on guard.

"Lets go Frost, let sleeping dogs die" I said before turning away from them and walking towards Sen and Aeryn.

Sen promptly held up his staff, however Aeryn lowered hers.

"Dont hesitate Aeryn" Sen said, proceeding to pull her back.

"hehehehehehe" I heard Frost laugh from behind me.

I stopped my advance towards Aeryn, and looked back towards frost.

He was now standing and facing my direction. The bone blades from his hands were slowly protruding from his wrists. Blood starting to pool around him, however it seemed to be his own blood. He seemed to be pushing the blades out further than normal, creating more pain for himself.

"Don't even try it Frost" I said, holding my hands out and transporting my gun blades back to me again.

"Lets play, shall we....Hee" Frost said as he made a twisted stance with his blades.

I decided to be on the offensive this time. Rushing towards him while firing one of the gun blades. In-humanly twisting his body, he dodged most of the shots but the few that did hit him didn't seem to bother him much. But he did bleed, this was going to be a long match.

Within seconds we had clashed together. However with the gun blade I had been shooting with, I brought the barrel up in a bunch like motion, wedging the blade into his chest.

Frost just looked down and then back at me. Our faces were only inches a part, and he smiled. In any other circumstance this might of looked a bit gay.

Frost quickly brought his knee up smacking my hand holding the gun blade in his chest. Although he freed it from my hand, he did wedge it into himself further.

With the newly gained distance, my free hand turned to a fist, colliding with his face.

Frost was catapulted backwards, one of my swords still embedded into his chest.

He crashed over were Eves body laid, still motionless but I could sense her life still. Frost sat up and pulled the gun from his chest.

"You've taken something from me, now its my turn" Frost said, in a strangely serious voice. I think I broke him.....

He was up and running towards me, using my own weapon in his hand as well as his own two coming from his wrists.

We clashed again, this time I knew I was at a slight weapons disadvantage. But he was now meaninglessly swinging his weapons around. But I was slowly getting pushed backwards.

" Devil's Maw" Frost yells out, before crouching down and slamming his bone blades into the ground.

I felt the ground around me start to break apart and the building to shake.

"This is your end Xavier, heehehehehe" Frost said as he looking up towards me.

"Get fucked" _**BANG**_I fired a single bullet, a direct hit to his forehead, toppling him over backwards.

But before I could react huge stalagmites exploded from the ground all around me, I found my self jumping backwards as one barely missed me. There seemed to be hundreds of them just shooting, I could feel them cut into me before sliding out of the way.

"Goring Hell" Before I even knew that Frost was standing again I felt his palm slam into my stomach as his bone blade stabbed though me. The singular blow was strong enough to knock me into the air slightly.

But before my feet could make contact with the ground to move again, I felt him withdraw the blade. It then began to glow red as he swung it towards me again. I felt it slash across my chest before igniting into a blaze.

Before I knew it I was blasted though the wall and...........was falling, out the tower.....

* * *

**POV change- Eve**

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt terrible. Not because of the bruises and broken bones, no. they will heal. My pride will not, and couldn't find any excuse to give to myself.

I sat up to see Frost propped up beside me. And standing a few feet away, facing away from us was the man I heard called 'Sen'.

"Wheres Xavier?" I questioned, which immediately got his attention.

"Frost blasted him out the tower, hehe" Sen laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

I looked over to the hole in the wall, and his story seemed sound. Light was coming though the hole so it meant it was daytime. I am sure Xavier survived the fall, but he wouldn't be happy about it. Even more so now.

"Wheres that other girl" I demanded as I stood. I momentarily looked over at Frost, it seemed he used all of his blood in his magic. His not going to be fighting for a while.....wait, why was Frost fighting Xavier....I'll ask him later.

"She went out to check on Xavier, I don't really know what happened to be honest" Sen said, he seemed happy for someone who has no idea whats going on.

"Go get her, quickly. Leave Xavier wherever he landed. We leave at once" I ordered. Sen looked at me for a few seconds. Before nodding.

He went and grabbed his staff before walking out of the now destroyed room.

"Frost wake up, I have some questions" I said, crouching down in front of him.

He didn't seem to move at all so I grabbed his hair and shook his head.

"If you want to shake something you just need to ask Hee-ho" Frost said as his eyes slowly opened up, his arrogant smile etched into his face once again.

"What happened here?" I asked, moving my hand around behind me.

"Whats gonna happen after your current position or before you were crouching in front of me" Frost said, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms.

"What happened before my hand hit your face" I said, he looked at me strangly.

"Your hand hasn't-" **SMACK**

"Ouuuch, Fine, lay off the goods bitch ho" Frost said rubbing his face. "You got pawned by Xavier then I thought I could do better than you, so I had to give it a shot Hee-ho" Frost laughed out.

"Your twisted" I said, before standing.

"You love me!" He called out arrogantly. "Ever since that night in my castle Hee-ho" He finally leaned forward and rested his head on his knees, shutting up for once.

"Common Frost, we're leaving now. You could be useful, I might need your power" I said, attempting to make frost move.

"Give us five" He replied drowsily, seems he has lost a lot of blood.

"I might have to carry you then" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"I like where this is going" Frost mumbled out, although he was almost unconscious, he was still Jack Frost.

* * *

Ok, chapter done. Bit of pointless Eve/Frost humor at the end.

Next chapter im adding a new character, and bringing back some old ones. YAY for that. Keep reviewing and submitting Bios. Even if you already have a bio. I still accept more!!!!


	23. Splitting up

Aeryns POV

* * *

**Chapter 22: Splitting up**

I never thought my legs could carry me so fast. As soon as I saw Xavier's body get blasted out of the tower I was already halfway down.

I remember hearing Sen yell something out and looking back to see Frost fall over in a puddle of what seemed to be his own blood...I wonder where it all came from?, I guess having swords stab out from your wrist wasn't the smartest idea...

But as I slid down the last ladder, and the sun hit my eyes. All else left my mind, there was only one thing I had to be thinking off. And as I saw his body laying motionlessly on the ground, my rush seemed to stop. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't seem to reach him fast enough.

I slowly dropped to my knees in front of him. And I smiled. He seemed so peaceful, like everything had just been pushed from his mind. I bent down and propped his body up against my chest, shielding his face from the sun.

"Aeryn!" Sen yelled out as he sprinted over. It was then I noticed that he had his spear still in his hand.

I quickly laid Xavier down and stood up, holding both of my hands out.

"His fine now!" I yelled back, not realizing the anger in my voice until after it left my mouth.

"Aeryn, he could snap again!, theres something seriously wrong with him!" Sen argued back.

"No, there is nothing wrong with him, this is his true self. It seems the Mako reactor brought it out of him faster" Eve said, as she walked towards us with Frost. I wouldn't call it carrying, more fiercely grabbing his wrist and pulling him along like a child. I think Frost was now awake, for the most part....

"True self?" I questioned. Now she really was confusing me.

"The Xavier you met before had two minds conflicting in his body, even in his current state he is unstable. Its best we leave him alone until I can fix him" Eve spat out. She really showed hate for this guy. Even now she glared at him.

"We cant leave him here, he could die, it's daylight!" I said, looking around at everyone's faces. And no one really seemed to care. Sure I understand Frost's view, I was told they hated each other, but why even Sen...

"I think we should leave him for now Aeryn, its dangerous. Lets find him some help eh?" Sen said, an unconvincing smile etched across his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You guys go, I will make sure his safe" I said, looking back down at Xavier's sleeping form.

"Suit yourself, lets go Frost" Eve said as she turned around. Lightly kicking Frost's sleeping body, he was standing, but I think he was sleeping anyway.

"Where's the ice cream?" Frost mumbled before turning around slowly and followed Eve's retreating form.

"We can't just leave her here with him!" Sen yelled out.

"Protect her than" Eve said with a flip of her hand, not bothering to turn back towards us as she continued walking.... with Frost walking behind her, not exactly in a stable manner.

"She is actually leaving" Sen said quietly as he sat down on the ground.

"You can go with her, I don't mind" I said, sitting down in front of Xavier so my shadow casted over his face.

I looked over to Sen to see him holding his Coat tightly in his hands, he also had the hood up. He is also a vampire....maybe the suns getting to him

"Lets get out of here, we should find shelter. I don't think the fort is going to remain standing much longer, and I am sure the soldiers who ran are going to be back" I said as Sen stood and picked up his double ended spear.

"Il carry Xav" Sen said as he hoisted him up on his back. "Hehehe, calls himself the Vampire King, look at him now eh"

"Say that to him when his awake" I replied cheeky.

"Nah, I'll be right" Sen joked back. I think I was actually enjoying myself. There was no fighting or killing, just me, Xavier and Sen.

But this got me thinking, the Xavier I met wasn't exactly the kindest person, but far from what I saw today....So I wonder what personality he has when he use to be around Eve and Frost.

* * *

Xavier's POV

* * *

_Xavier, I have a request_

_"What is it Asura"_

_I watched what you did in Fort Condor, your powers are awakening, but I need more from you_

_"Speak to me in person, than I will show you more"_

_You are still the puppet, in due time you will have your wish_

_"Looking forward to it, now whats the request"_

_Destroy a village, Kalm._

"HEY XAVIER!"

I opened my eyes to see Sen's face, he stood back and gave me the thumbs up.

"Yeah, his awake" He replied.

I looked around me to see thick jungle, we seemed to be camped out in a small clearing, but the tree tops still blocked most of the direct sunlight from overhead. Sen had now walked back over to his spear. I guess for good reason, I remember most of what happened.

"Wheres Frost?" I said as I shook my head.

"More importantly, what happened back there?" Sen asked.

"I reacted with the Mako, it appears the same thing happened to Frost, but I think his always that way" I replied

"You seem awfully calm about it, kinda ruined your plans didn't it?" Sen asked

"There was no harm done, now wheres Frost?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed. I needed a re-match....no...calling it that admits that I lost....a continuation.

"He went with Eve" Aeryn spoke up for the first time.

I turned to see smile slightly as she saw me sitting up.

"We have our next destination, Kalm" I replied, standing up and looking around for my swords....which I couldn't find.

"Where are my gun blades?" I asked

"Ah, about that. We couldn't find them, we did look" Sen said, scratching his head. I noticed that its a habit with him.

"Fine, they aren't needed anyway" I said quietly, I think they both knew I was secretly pissed but.

"Why are we going to Midgar, just past here is a mountain range, if we go though the caves to the south east, we will be on the other side, then we can go straight to Midgar?" Aeryn said.

"I have business there it seems, wouldn't want to disappoint anyone now" I said, knowing that Sen and Aeryn wouldn't understand.

"Whatever, its only a short detour right" Sen said, seemingly happy. "I got some friends in Kalm"

Ahh, maybe not for much longer, I wanted to say, just to see the look on his face, but I restrained myself. Even now I could feel my mind starting to lose control, this 'other way' of thinking becoming more of my own than a foreign thing.

We left the jungle as soon as the sun fell down. The remaining hike to the mountain passage was done in mostly silence. Although it felt like Aeryn wanted to talk to me, probably more about what happened at Fort Condor. Around me isn't the safest place anymore....

About half way to the mountain, I could see a faint light in the distance, it seemed to be coming towards us whatever it was.

"Looks like we have company!" I said, stopping my walk holding a hand out in front of me.

"Looks like Turks" Sen said, I looked over to him and he was looking though some binoculars....were did he get them from?

"SHINRA, But Why!" Aeryn said, anger very clear in her voice. Then I remembered that she was running from Shinra.

"Well, blowing up Fort Condor might be the reason, dunno how they knew we were out here but" Sen said.

"Don't engage until I do" I said, cracking my neck side to side.

Within a few minutes two large motorcycles were pulled over a few meters from us, the lights shining in our direction.

"Targets confirmed, do we have orders to engage" The male Turk said into a headset, he had a smug look on his face. He thought he would win.

"Haru, we don't have confirmation yet" The female Turk said though her teeth, but I heard it quite well.

"You kidding me Kira, Remnant followed by suspicious looking targets!" The male Turk said, whom I now knew as Haru.

"Denied, fall back to base" the voice buzzed though Haru's ear piece.

The male turks now had gotten off the bikes and was starting to walk over to us, this cause the female one to do the same but on the opposite side.

"We got reports in of some suspicious looking people heading out this way" Haru said, tapping some kinda baton on his shoulder as he walked around us.

The temperature from my right was starting to rise, I could feel Aeryn starting to charge her magic.

"Is looking suspicious a crime now" I replied smartly, taking a step forwards. Causing both of the Turks to stop pacing. The female one immediately drew her firearm.

"Calm down Kira, don't want to shoot anyone now" Haru said, pointing his baton at me.

"This isn't a joke Haru, we have reports of a Remnant, this could be more than we can handle" Kira said.

"Your already well over your heads" I replied, holding out my fist to Haru.

"Thats it! Argh!" Haru yelled as he suddenly rushed me with the baton.

"Haru!" Kira yelled as the baton came down at me. I looked up at him and smiled, I saw his eyes flicker with fear then back to their determined gaze.

My hand went out and caught his baton, and electric shock burst out of the baton but was passed off as nothing.

I held the baton and stared at Haru as he tried pushing against it with all he had. Electricity still flowing around the baton and myself.

"Haru!, Fall back! We need backup!" Kira yelled out as he aimed the gun at me. I could see the gun wavering, she would be lucky to hit a house.

"Tch!" Haru let go of the bat and jumped backwards, pulling out a black handgun.

"Your lucky we got our orders" Haru sneered as he quickly ran back over to the his bike, his partner doing the same. "Wait until next time Remnant!" He yelled out before shooting off into the night.

"Wow, what just happened there, I felt for sure you were going to kill them" Sen said.

"Ah yeah....Xavier, you can let go of the baton now" Aeryn said.

I looked down in my hand, and fair enough, I was still hanging onto the baton. And still getting shocked. I dropped it immediately and shook my hand, the numbness starting to come in.

"Lets just keep going for now, I am sure we will see the Turks again" I said, picking up the baton and walking away, bouncing it on my shoulder the same way Haru did.

* * *

IM SORRY Cerberus Tsuki, I changed your character Haru. But I think he is so much cooler as a Turk than a mercenary...........

Anyway, I think I like this chapter a lot. But soon I will be opening up a new story for One-shots of the Dominance Series. Anyone can send us a PM and submit a oneshot story and il upload it.


	24. The Marsh

Sorry for the late release, but not really though......

A new change is happening, if you guess what is different, then I will release a special chapter!

Xavier's POV

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Marsh**

"This is where we have to cross?" I questioned, looking out over a massive swamp. We had just gone though a bunch on caves after our encounter with the Turks. And though the last few parts of the caves, a strange smell was lurking around....and now I know why.

The swamp seemed to stretch all the way across the horizon, even my own eyes were unable to see the end of it. Could have been the fog creating a illusion, but this marsh was large at least.

"Yeah, I've heard of this place, but to be honest, I have never been here before. Since the airships fly from Midgar to Junion, this passage does not get used much, hasn't for a long time" Aeryn said.

"True that, I don't know much about it either, I've seen this marsh from the other side, theres a Chocobo Farm there, but ive never been near the Marsh. The locals even stay away, they say the Zoloms hunt down chocobos who wander too far" Sen said, scratching his head. He had his hood down now as well. It seemed that the sun's rays were almost completely blocked from the thick fog and clouds covering the sky.

"Zoloms?" I asked, I was not familiar with them "They some swamp monsters or something?"I said, crossing my arms and looking over the bubbling marsh, looking for any signs of movement.

"Nah, Midgar Zoloms, they call em, Never seen one in real life, but I've seen photos of ones that have been captured, they use to send airships out here to hunt em down, but some environmental group got that banned, they say they are a endangered species now" Sen said.

"What are they exactly?" I said, not impressed at the pointless information I was given.

"Giant serpents who only live in these marshes. Average around twenty meters in length. As Sen said, they normally only hunt-"

"Thats enough" I said, stopping Aeryn's description. She crossed her arms and looked away from me. About time.

"Let's go then" I said walking forward into the marsh.

"Glad your going first, I was waiting for you to tell me to go, hehehe" Sen said, clearly relieved.

"Scared of a few snakes eh?" Aeryn said, taunting Sen.

"I do not see you going in" Sen replied with a smirk.

"Shit, Xavier wait up" Aeryn shouted out, quickly rushing though the shin deep murky slush beneath us. Sen wasn't too far behind her.

We had now left the small green clearing that the caves led to, as it could no longer be seen though the fog. Only dead trees could be seen sticking out of the marsh in places, there seemed to be no other life here. I do not know how anything could live here. Even I wouldn't want to live here. It smelled too....

"Ugh, I hate swamps... The air is too damn moist here for my tastes..." Aeryn complained, loudly I might add.

"What, your hair's getting messed or something?" Sen replied

"Shut up, Sen. The water tends to disrupt my fire spells. THAT's all." Aeryn shot back, clearly pissed off.

"Yeah, suuuuuure..." Sen said, laughing slightly.

"Quiet, you might attract whatever is out here" I said as I wadded though the marsh

"My vampiric intuition is tingling." Sen said

"What is it now, Sen?" Aeryn replied, slightly amused by Sens comment.

"Look at Xavier. If that's not the most obvious 'I'll kill your family' look..." Sen said

"We have to divert his attention. NOW." Aeryn said, as she scooped up some slush and threw it. I was only aware of this cause it hit me in the back.......

I stopped and slowly turned around and saw the shit colored water on Aeryn's hands. Her expression immediately changed to a deer caught in headlights.

"Common Xav.....it was just a joke, act your age sometimes" Aeryn said.

"I'm Seven thousand and four hundred years old, give or take a few hundred years, I think I act young enough" I said, looking at both of them before turning around and continuing my quiet stroll....though the marsh.

"Wow, I think he is older than my entire family history" Sen laughed

"Yeah, I remember him telling me, but I guess it never really clicked in as how old that really is" Aeryn said.

"I can still hear you" I said, smiling slightly, although they never saw it.

* * *

I had now forgotten what time it was, or if it was still even day time. The sky was blocked off completely and vision was limited at best.

"Man, are we walking in circles?" Sen asked

"No, I don't think so, but then again, that tree looks awfully familiar" Aeryn said.

"Its fine, just keep walking" I said as I began tapping Haru's baton on my shoulder, its like a habit.

"Is it just me or is something stalking us from underwater?" Aeryn suddenly spoke, jumping to my side.

"Underwater? I doubt anything can live in this toxic...DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Sen Yelled out

"Prepare to defend yourselves." I said, pressing the button on the side of the baton, releasing a electric wave all over it.

"Wow. Thank you, Captain Obvious" Sen said, readying his spear.

The water began to ripple in places all around us, the rotten smell had gotten worse. I think these creatures had been around us all long, they just waited until we were in the middle of the marsh, making no where for us to run. Perhaps they had some form of intelligence....

SPLASH

A massive black serpent exploded out from the water, standing up on his tail. It seemed to stare directly at me with its red glowing eyes.

And nothing happened. At all.

Looking around me, Aeryn and Sen seemed also to be frozen in time.

This has happened before.....

"Asura, what are you playing now!" I shouted out, I could hear myself echoing, but I didn't know what off as I couldn't see. Perhaps he created a magical dome around this area.....

_Keep your thoughts on the target Xavier_

"Why don't you speak with me in person, I am sure I will have a lot more to say" I replied to no one. Knowing the voice was in my head.

_You will have your chance, but first defeat this Zolom, I have made it more than a match for you_

"Fine, I will play your games again" I said, as time continued and a deafening cry was heard from the Zolom as it burst back into the swamp.

"Nows not the time for games Xavier" Sen replied, spinning around on the spot

"Be prepared for anything" I said, looking directly at Aeryn, who seemed to know what was going on as she nodded her head.

Ripples were moving all though the water, but it was still impossible to to find out where the snake was coming from.

"Don't group together it makes us a bigger target" I said rushing over to one of the sources of ripples.

SPLASH

The snake burst out of the water and let loose another cry.

"DIE!" Sen yelled, throwing his spear, hitting it in the neck. It didn't seem to pass though, but it remained stuck in its neck.

"Hehehe, got ya now" Sen said as he clapped his hands together and then out stretched his arms on either side of him.

A black ball formed at the end of his spear, before exploding and sending the spear further into its throat.

The snake made a distorted cry before diving towards Sen.

"Hell Eater!" I shouted out. Just after I did the Bone jaws of death stabbed out of the ground, closing over Sen. Creating a solid barrier over him as the Zolom smashed into it head first.

"Sen!" Aeryn shouted out, causing the Zolom to burst back into the marsh. The water now a bloody red color from the snakes wound.

"Dismiss!" I shouted, as the jaws opened and sunk back down under ground. "Stand up Sen, this is far from over" I said

"Dont worry, just resting my legs" Sen said as he jumped up and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Sen! Are you alright" Aeryn shouted as she started running over to him.

"Stop! Dont move!" I yelled out, making her freeze "The Zolom is still here, stay separated"

_You should just protect yourself, you could easily win if you forgot about the others_

"I like a challenge" I said quietly so Aeryn and Sen didnt hear me.

_So be it _

The Zolom burst from the murky red water, its blood pouring from its neck wound.

"Time to finish this!" I yelled, slamming my hands down on top of the water. A loud crack was heard as all the water around me turned pitch black.

The water slowly started to rise around me, black droplets were floating upwards, almost like it was raining from the water around me.

"Die!" The water droplets suddenly formed a black bubble around me. My vision was engulfed by the sweet darkness........

* * *

**Aeryn's POV**

* * *

I watched as the black liquid formed around Xavier. I wasn't sure what he was planning, but he had the Zoloms attention at least.

The black bubble slowly raised until it as floating over the water, then burst. Making it rain back down and turning all the water in the area black.

Xavier was flying above the water, his wings mismatched. Beautiful black feathers followed by a horrifying demons wing. He's clothes had also changed, don't know how he did it but.... he was wearing some sort of black leather armor, it had numerous straps and buckles, almost like a straight jacket.

"You had better run Aeryn, dunno how long I can hold back" Xavier said

His voice seemed different, calmer....kinder..... I didn't really understand what he was saying, but knew I had to get me and Sen out of here.

"Sen! Lets go!" I yelled out to him

"You can go Aeryn, I'm not leaving him fight alone" Sen said cockily.

"We really gotta go, I have a bad feeling about this, we don't know what we are dealing with!" I yelled out. But was almost blocked out by the screeching of the Zolom.

Looking over I could see it fighting against the black water. Xavier's wings were slowly flapping, keeping him afloat while one of his hands was out stretched, controlling the water no doubt.

"Enough play, my turn now!" Xavier yelled out, almost like a war cry.

With one massive flap of his wings, Xavier darted towards the Zolom's head, smashing its head down into the water with his fist.

There seemed to be a explosion when the Zolom hit the water, sending a huge shock waves though it.

When I stood up from the water, gasping for air. I realized I had been washed away about a hundred meters.

I could see Xavier fighting the snake in the distance. It was then that I noticed that the Marsh's water level was rising rapidly. And Xavier's black water was slowly engulfing everything.

Maybe this was why he told us to run....

"SEN!" I yelled out, unable to find him. I had no choice other than to go back to Xavier. Where a black storm was slowly starting to brew up.

"SEN!" I yelled out as I splashed towards Xavier, the black rain and wind getting worse as I got closer.

I could still barely make out Xavier flying around the snake, fighting with his fists. He suddenly flapped his wings again, shooting straight up before opening his wings right out, making him almost float.

"Gateway to Oblivion!" Xavier yelled out as some black projectile shot down from his hand.

It missed the snake and went straight into the water, not making a splash or ripple.

It was then I felt a huge shock wave pass though the water, almost like a earth quake. The water then slowly started moving in the Zolom's direction as it screamed and screeched. Probably as confused as I was.

Xavier then parted his hands. Another shock wave blasted across the area before a whirlpool formed underneath Xavier.

It was now that I noticed the black water around me gaining speed, it was getting hard to remain standing in it. I had to get out of here, Xavier was safe, I could only hope Sen was having the same idea I was.......

I turned and began trying to run, I didn't know which direction I was heading, I knew anywhere would be better than here.

I sliped for a second, and was pulled under the raging water. The Marsh was slowly turning into a ocean, all of the trees were either under water or torn out.

I couldn't fight it any longer, I could feel my body getting thrown around by the rapid like black water. I would get pulled under than suddenly burst out the top, struggling to breath. As soon as I would try I would get pulled back under, inhaling the black, choking liquid.

I opened my eyes to see nothing, pitch black, everything seemed to freeze, the waves seemed to stop.....was this death? I almost welcomed it.......the darkness was......sweet.......

* * *

Yay me, im the best, dont forget to review!

And remember, Send in your own One-shots. I am making another Dominance Story of One-shots from thought the series

.


	25. Lost

Okay, peeps, I'm back for a while, I guess. And now begins the journey of Eve and Frost!

These two would have to be some of my favourite Bios I received. If you haven't read Dominance FFX, then ya should, cause they are in that as well.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Lost.**

_**Frost's PoV**_

I must have been sleepwalking... Everything after my last encounter with Xavier seemed like a blur, a dream. Yeah, one of those, when you know you're sleeping and want to wake up, but... you just don't feel like doing so.

"Okay, Frost, this is as far as I'm dragging your sorry arse," a cold, clearly feminine voice intruded on my thoughts.

Ah. That's right. Eve. She was the one to lead me away from the fort and Xavier. Simply because I had turned into a semi-conscious blob... Damn it. I'll have to restrain myself a bit next time. Who would have thought that getting up could be so damn complicated, really?

"Ha, look at you. The Third Demon Captain, Jack Frost, mortally wounded by a deranged emo kid.

Somebody needs to teach that girl that laughing at one's misfortune is highly impolite. I'd gladly do that myself. When I can stand without swaying, that is. Letting the insult slide, I mustered a reply:

"The mighty Frost prevailed in the end, hee," I tried striking a pose, staggering a bit.

"Oh please. He didn't even use any of his powers. He was toying with you. Plain and simple," Eve turned her back to me, staring at something in the distance. "But he paid the price in the end. You were lucky..." But he won't go easy next time, I mentally finished the phrase.

Only then did I notice the change in the scenery. The hazy images of grasslands were replaced by a beach and a calm ocean. I was sitting on the sand, running my hand through the sand unconsciously. This is the first time I actually _noticed _the sand. And I have to admit, the cool grains felt so... pleasant.

I must have looked like rather childish, because Eve snapped at me again:

"Hey, Frost, enough games. You're... how old now?" the blonde's face was perfectly expressionless. Aside that little 'wait, how did I not notice this before' glint in her eyes.

"I was sixteen a when we met in my castle," to random passer-by, the rest of the phrase would make little to no sense. But hey, my very existence makes logic implode. "But since I'm loosing my Sins faster than expected... I'd say... twenty physically, but I've been bound to Tera's castle for seventy years," scooping another handful of sand, I watched the golden grains pour through my fingers.

I guess this is the first time Eve noticed my rapid ageing... Just how inattentive can she get? I mean, we've been travelling together for quite some time.

"Yeah, think you told me before. No need to get depressed, geez..." I was correct. "Anyway. We're going to that island over there," Eve pointed at a splotch of land barely visible in the distance. As far as I could see, there was some kind of stone structure situated on it.

"And who decided that, hee-ho?" I asked, finally regaining enough strength to stand up, brushing the sand off my clothes.

"I did," Eve deadpanned.

"Ah well. Lead us to glory, madam!" I shouted, throwing a fist in the air.

"Yeah. Whatever, Frost. Just get us to that island," Eve said, crossing her arms. Although a hint of a smile _did _tug at the corners of her lips.

"Aw, crawling back to me, huh?" I imitated her posture. "Admit it. You like me."

"Do not."

"Right. Who's being childish now? Admit it. I am the best," I boasted.

I'm beginning to like these back-and-forth conversations. A battle of wits and one-liners...

"I only dragged you away from Xavier so that I could use you against him later," Eve replied coldly. "I'm regretting it now though."

"Really? Well... I don't mind being used... or any other forms of role-reversal duri-" Eve back handed me in the face before I could finish. Note to self – work on bypassing your metaphorical speech-filter in order to prevent further injuries. Although I wouldn't say the hit hurt, but no need to voice that.

"Get. Us. To. That. Island," the girl turned her back on me yet again.

Stubborn. Bossy. Hard to get. Ah well...

"Too easy!" I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket, quickly recalling a pattern. Bend here... Fold this... Turn over... Within seconds I folded a miniature row boat the size of my palm; complete with oars and benches. Carefully I tossed the boat into the water, letting the bit of energy I implanted expand. And voilà – as soon as the paper touched the surface, it began to change into a full-sized wooden boat.

"Just... how did you do that?" Eve asked, staring at my creation wide-eyed.

"Well, since paper is made of wood..." I never questioned how I was able to manipulate multiple elements, but at this moment I felt like attempting an explanation. To both of us. "I just reversed the process, forced the wood to grow and-"

"Yeah, I don't care at all now," Eve said, jumping into the boat and sitting down.

Stubborn. Bossy. Hard to get. Impatient. Likes to interrupt. Can this list get any longer?

"Hoe," I whispered before pushing the boat off. This proved to be quite a challenge, since the water was shallow. After about ten meters of pushing I jumped in as well, satisfied with the depth, and began rowing...

**_Eve's PoV_.**

"So, Eve... what's making you... want to help... Xavier," Frost huffed between rows, breaking the silence. He had thrown away the second pair of oars, getting the hint that I wasn't going to help.

"He's a friend," I replied.

"Right. One of _those _friends. Last time I saw, he kind of wanted to, I dunno, _kill you_? Unless you're into that. Does that fetish have a name or is it just you, hee?" Frost said with a smug expression on his face. Seriously... he's getting more adept at insults with each conversation.

"Do you want to stay in the boat?" I asked, letting my glare finish the thought.

"Yeah. I do, actually," Frost said, his expression not faltering the slightest bit.

He's so easy... And here I was hoping for a few more comebacks.

"Shut up and keep rowing," I leaned my head backwards and looked up at the sky.

Strange... We're in a completely different world, but the sky... It looks the same. Same colour, same clouds... I let my thoughts drift away to a different route...

Why has this 'new' Xavier (or 'old' one, to be more accurate) come out? Is he the same Xavier I grew up with? Or is it just another soul using his body, making up a fake story? And this world... why here? So many questions.

_I brought you here._

"What did you just say?" I snapped out of my sleepy state and looked directly at Frost.

"I didn't say anything," the man raised an eyebrow. "Finally loosing it? In that case – welcome to _my _world."

I said nothing, seeing the grin on his face. Instead, I looked around, just to make sure we're indeed alone, in the middle of the ocean. Maybe I am loosing it...

_I want you to fuel Xavier's wrath._

Something in my gut was telling me that this voice... Asura? The 'god' Xavier had been rambling about. And since Frost was completely oblivious to the voice. It was in my head... and reading my mind, no doubt...

_I can help you save young Xavier; weak beings are of no interest to me._

Seeing as he put 'weak' and 'Xavier' in the same sentence, he probably meant the one I knew. 'What do you want me to do?' I asked mentally and waited for a reply.

_Just keep fighting him, don't listen to what he says. He has been corrupted._

'And why should I trust you?' Despite this conversation being inside my mind, I could have sworn I heard a chuckle...

_If a god isn't worth your trust, then who is?_

'Somebody is full of himself...'

"Hey, Eve? Hello? We're here."

I must have fallen asleep during that 'conversation'. Strange... I wonder why I didn't wake up when the boat hit the sand?

The scenery had undergone quite a drastic change. Just beyond the small beach, a thick wall of trees. The tropical variety, no less. It's amazing how the climate changes so quickly here.

"Looks like somebody beat us here," Frost was off examining another boat, which had a small motor on it. "We're borrowing this on the way back."

At least we agreed on one thing today. Shrugging, I climbed out of our little vessel. Never thought the stability of the ground could be so welcoming. Without a word, I motioned my companion to follow. And so, we stepped into the jungle...

Never again. Jungles, rainforests – hate them all. Air that's unbearably moist, bugs, thorny plant life, miniature streams and rivers, bugs... And did I mention bugs? When we had finally reached the clearing with a ancient pyramid in the centre, separated from us by a large moat and a flimsy bridge... I could barely hold back squeal of joy.

Frost whistled, sizing up the structure, noting the insanely long staircase. I winced at the prospect of having to climb all the way to the top...

"So, why did you bring us here?"

"When I was by myself, I did some research," the ex-demon captain snorted at the last word. "This temple is said to hold some secret power."

"Ah. Since you're unable to be physically stronger than vampire-boy, you're resorting to cheap tactics... I approve of this plan!" Frost stuck two thumbs up.

"Maybe I'll find a way to get rid of you too," I put on a thoughtful expression. "You did prove yourself useful. Just keep hoping you'll stay that way."

"Well, you could always use me to keep you warm at-" **SMACK!**

"Stop babbling and start climbing those stairs," I sighed, rubbing my now sore hand...

"Three thousand and fifty five..."

"Three thousand and fifty six!"

"Finally..."

Did I say that I hated jungles? Well, that was a big fat lie. I'd choose those vines over stairs any day...

The inside of the pyramid greeted us with a cool gust of air. For a an ancient building it seemed rather... fresh, for some reason. As far as I care, it can be built a week ago. The quicker we're done with this place, the sooner we can get back to civilization...

Through the floor and down a vertical shaft... Why am I no longer impressed by these things, especially since we levitated the whole way? Must be the fact that there was a fucking _maze _stretching as far as the eye could see. Any more walking and... That's when it hit me...

"Frost, two words: paper birds."

"Gladly," the demon replied, his voice dripping with irony. "Give me a piece of paper and we'll soar under extremely low ceiling, risking... Wait... Why didn't you hit me this time?"

As much as I hate to admit it, for once, he was right. This didn't make our situation any better...

"But hey, I love mazes and labyrinths!"

"Why am I not surprised?" I said, recalling the twists and turns of the corridors in Frost's castle. Too drained to argue, I followed my accomplice, who strode into the first lane of the mazy a bit too casually...

Left. Right. Up another damned flight of stairs. Left. Left. Back and right instead... Luminescent walls devoid of any markings. No ornaments, no writings... Just what the hell is wrong with this pyramid? On second thought... Whoever built it was no fool.

An hour later, we encountered an unexpected surprise. A person had rounded a corner and into the corridor we were currently trekking. Although I still wasn't sure whether it counted as a 'person' to begin with.

"We meet again, mannequin," I addressed the thing.

Yes, the same humanoid shape wearing a tuxedo and top-hat. In the bright glow emitting from the walls, I was able to see his form clearly now. As the mannequin turned around, I could tell that his limbs and jaw were held by apparent joints; its eyes made of glass and lifeless like anyone would expect from a puppet.

"We do meet again, miss," just like the rest of the being, its voice devoid of human emotions.

From behind it's tall form, a little blonde head peeked out.

"You're that lady from Junon?" the little girl took a hesitant step from the cover of her guardian.

"Yeah," I replied, studying the mismatched pair. "You came at the last moment and saved Woody's life."

The girl seemed just as calm as her companion.

"His name is William. I'm learning to become a master puppeteer. I can not control living people," the way she nonchalantly spoke that sent a shiver down my spine. One word – creepy. And why was... Miriam (if I recall correctly) telling us this? "But I had been told that it is harder to bring life to a doll than it is to control a human... Guess I learn things backwards."

Next to me, Frost crouched, putting his hands on his knees. The long walk had finally gotten to him.

"So, what's a little girl like you doing in a place like this alone?" he asked, trying to sound friendly.

The puppeteer huffed indignantly:

"I am not a little girl – I am already twelve. And William is here with me."

"I will guarantee her safety, even at the cost of my life," the mannequin took this as his cue and decided to add his two gil. This, however, made its master chuckle a little.

"I think I am the one who does most of the protecting," the girl crossed her arms, looking at her guardian, who in turned bowed, apologizing for some reason. Miriam then addressed me: "So, why are you here, lady?"

The way this girl acted seemed to be oddly familiar...

"The name's Eve. And I'm here on a treasure hunt," for the last part, I plastered an overly-sweet smile on my face. "Would you like to help me?"

The girl seemed thoughtful for a moment. She then spoke, carefully choosing her words:

"If you are looking for the Black Materia, then it is no longer here. But there is a _summon _materia... I will help you find it, if you help me in return."

"Sounds like a deal to me," perfect, just perfect. Having a extra person in our prty could be beneficial. Especially if one is expendable puppet. "What do you want in return? Candy?"

"That doesn't sound legal, but continue, Eve," I ignored Frost's comment. I waited for a reply from Miriam, maintaining a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Well..." Miriam began in a calm tone. "I am looking for my father. He is probably in Midgar, from what information I could get a hold of. But getting there costs a lot, so me and William decided to raid this temple. Now, I am sure if I sold the summon materia I would have enough, but you seem to need it more..."

For a girl her age, speaking so much an so seriously... Just what kind of life did she live up to this point? Another frightening quality about her – apathy. At times, her face and voice would become just as emotionless and blank, rivalling her servant's. In any way, her terms seem acceptable.

"Fine. I'll take you to Midgar."

"Ah, as soon as you said 'candy', I knew this would end bad..." Frost's voice once again threatened to trigger my temper. Not this time, brat.

Miriam livened up a bit when I voiced my offer and after a quick whisper with William the girl

spoke:

"I was going to to ask for money, but that's even better!"

"See, Eve, should have left out the candy and asked directly what the kid wants."

A victory tune played at the back of my mind. Negotiation successful. Even Frost's latest attempt at irony couldn't snap me out of my good mood.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, I'm sure that Woody is more capable that you are, Frost."

"My name is William, madam."

"Yeah, and mine's Eve," I shot back, looking at him... it? Makes you wonder what the thing has down there. Seeing as it's a mannequin, probably just smooth, right...

"Eve, eye's up. You're being rude. You can look at mine later if-"

Fist, face, 'smack', thud. This is becoming a routine...

After the minor celebration on both sides settled down, Miriam approached me. In her outstretched hand was a round red stone that she extracted from the folds of her dress of the same colour. I looked at the stone and then back at the girl.

"What's this?" I asked taking the item and examining it. The stone seemed to glow from the inside and... Dare I say it? It appeared to be of semi-organic origin.

"It's the summon materia from this temple," the puppeteer explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If told you I had it before we made I deal, what are the chances that you wouldn't simply rob me?"

"Tricky little brat. Gotta give you credit though," I laughed a bit at the girl's precautions. "Let's get out of this shit hole."

"Please, watch you language around Madam Miriam," William piped in once again making his master roll her eyes. This was a common exchange between them, from what I could tell. But when I asked if the duo knew the way out of the temple... I got two blank... _blanker_ stares.

"I thought you knew. We've been wandering here for two almost days ourselves."

A pregnant paused ensued. What. Just, what. That was no longer a question, but a statement.

"Ah, shit..." I cursed, holding my head. This wasn't happening... No fucking way.

"Language, please!'

"Not now, Woody..."

* * *

And that is another chapter completed by me. Don't forget to review, I'm getting a a shit load of hits and only a steady supply of reviews. Its only a few seconds of your life, your reading this so I am sure you got plenty to waste.

Don't forget to send in your own one-shots for my Dominance Based One-shot series. All of the stories in it will be written by you guys.

Now just to let everyone know. There will be a Dominance 3, and I am also planning on doing a PreDominance story about the Angel, Demon and Vampire wars. Xavier and Camazotz will be in it, but seeing as everyone else's characters pretty much wouldn't be born yet, you guys can submit Bios to that one. BUT DO NOT SUBMIT THEM TO THIS STORY, you can either PM me or wait until I have the story up.


	26. Escape

My Pen name has changed, I lost a bet, and im a man of my word..........

Chapter 27: Escape

You ever wonder why ancient civilizations liked to build mazes? Well, as far as I know, there are a few reasons. The most obvious and most common one being – to keep intruders out of temples and burial chambers. Gotta give them credit though. This particular labyrinth was a damn masterpiece.

"Man, this is so cool," I was walking ahead of the others. Our newfound ally, Miriam, was just behind me. "Brings back memories."

"You have been here before, Jack?" the little puppeteer asked. The giant doll was instantly at his master's side every time Miriam spoke to me. William was like a bodyguard. A hollow one at that, which made him/it completely awesome.

Been here? Nah. The mazes at my castle had been the only ones I've ever seen. The fact that I could change the layout of walls, however... The look of despair on my victims' faces was an exquisite sight. After they tired themselves out and lost their will to fight... I never noticed that this was all spoken out loud until Woody's monotonous voice snapped at me.

"I think this story should stop right there."

Protecting his master's ears as always. The guy was diligent, to say the least. Miriam, however, seemed mildly interested.

"So you were a bad person?"

"He was the Third Demon Captain of Tera's horde," does Eve ever miss a chance to make a jab at me? Answer: NO. "That's until he was defeated; now he's just a homeless idiot."

Yeah... You can count on miss Blondy to make the mood suddenly drop a few points. As far as I was concerned, snapping her neck would put an end to this constant bitching. But then again, might as well let her live with a false sense of security and power for a bit longer...

"Demon Captain?" now William sounded interested too. "I have never heard of this term."

The mannequin, on the other hand, was good at finding a way out of awkward situations. And at this very moment, the little question probably saved a certain woman from a turning of tides in the endless flow of verbal bitch-slaps.

"Well, we don't seem to be from this world," neither me or Eve had much on why or how we got transported here. But then again, our two new companions weren't asking for a scientific explanation. "Our planet's called Spira. Brought here by some big-shot wannabe god. Unlike myself, of course. Hee-Ho."

"Keep tugging," Eve said, rolling her eyes and walking ahead.

"This type of language is inappropriate for the present company."

"Can it, Woody. You can leave at any moment. Don't let me stop you."

I wonder if William would join the 'Smack some sense into Eve' campaign? If his master's ears keep getting exposed to Eve's acid-dripping language... I think the answer is pretty obvious. This time, the tension was broken by Miriam.

"William, I am twelve, I know what is best for me. And right now we have to work together to get out of this place," the girl said. This made William bow and apologize; surprisingly, it made Eve shut up. Gotta give this girl some credit. She's pretty damn mature for her age.

"Well, with me being the maze expert, allow me to lead the way, Hee-ho," I offered to the more or less silent group. Miriam was right. It's time we put some more effort into getting the hell out of here.

This maze was better constructed than I thought at first. We had been walking in circles for a while now. The others didn't seem to notice, so my pride as a labyrinth pro was safe for now.

The surrounding walls lacked any distinct markings. This made wandering the structure even more confusing. The occasional plant and patch of moss were the only markings hinting our location. And getting lost wasn't the only danger. Everyone, including me, were beginning to get edgy. A puppeteer with high magic potential, a perma-PMS-ing vampire and a guy with a few screws loose – the ultimate recipe for disaster.

It wasn't long before we ended up getting completely lost. It was then that a ingeniously obvious idea struck me like a ton of bricks.

"I'm gonna blow a hole in the wall," I announced, scratching my chin. A layer of stubble that had formed there over the last few days....

"What?!" apparently, my suggestion shocked Miriam. The girl jumped in front of me flailing her arms in a panicked manner. "This temple has been here for thousands of years! It a historica-"

"What a great idea," Eve interrupted her. She seemed happy with the prospect of finally getting the hell out of this mess. "Why didn't I think of it. Blast away, Frost!"

Without further ado, I cracked my knuckles and approached the nearest wall; warning the others to stand back. Going through a list of elements available, I settled for ice. Allowing one of my blades to poke out and draw a bit of blood, I put my palm flat against the wall. A thin layer of frost began to cover it, seeping deed into the stone's structure.

"Wow," Miriam tried to step forward, but the puppet held her back. William, probably having figured out my master plan, stepped in from of his master and pushing her aside. I took a step back, clenching my fist.

"Hee-ho!"

My fist collided with the weakened wall, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. The leftover ice prevented them from flying too far away and hurting anybody.

"They don't call me Jack Frost for nothing," I struck a pose in front of the newly created path.

"Yeah, great job. Now break through the other fifty or so walls," Eve, half-encouraged from a distance. Always the fun-killer. "Chop-chop."

Freeze, punch, break, advance. Eve was right about one thing though. I counted thirty six walls before the we finally saw the sweet sight of sunlight. I wonder how stable the temple is now? Although, these things usually come with a few millenniums long warranty.

"I... can't believe we just did that..." from the sound of it, Miriam felt genuinely sorry for the temple.

"Aw, don't worry," I knelt to the girl's level. "It didn't feel a thing."

This earned me a huff, a crossing of arms and a turning of back from the puppeteer. I think this girl is beginning to take after Eve in terms of character. It was William who shed some light on my mistake.

"I believe she is referring to the building's historical heritage rights."

"Ah well, I'm used to getting that reactions from kids."

As we moved away from the cursed temple, the ever so mature kid of our group asked:

"So where are we heading now?"

The stroll through the jungle was, to say the very least, a welcomed change. After the still air of the maze, the moist and fresh feel of the surrounding greenery felt like heaven. And, heck, as much as I hate warm weather... I found myself enjoying the somewhat humid shade under the century old trees surrounding us.

"We're going to Medeel," Eve answered. Sometimes her more 'intellectual side' and the way it clashed with her usual image fascinated me. "A map I found in the Junon archives showed a few peculiar places there, which I want to investigate."

"That's a bit far from 'team-play', ain't it?" I pushed a few branches out of my way. Intentionally letting them go when Eve passed withing strike zone.

"Do you want to stay on this 'team'?"

As much she tried being scary, it was hard to take the blond vamp seriously. I mean, come on, she got utterly humiliated, tied to a wall, bested at combat and pitied. By me no less. And just why do I keep forgetting this when it's the perfect thing to rub in Eve's face as a comeback?

"Yes, ma'am," I turned around momentarily, giving a mock-salute.

As our rag-tag group continued towards the beach, William had taken up the role of tour-guide. For a puppet that's definitely younger than his master, the guy was quite smart. I'd go as far as guessing that he knew everything and little bit more about this world. One more reason to keep him around. All that was left – make sure Eve thinks the same way.

The story behind the town we were heading to had quite a bit of history behind it. A few hundred years ago, there it was a simple resort with little to no landmarks. Sure, it had some great beach potential and all, but because Costa del Sol was more accessible, Medeel eventually settled for second place. But then some great planet-wide crisis happened and something called 'The Lifestreem' surfaced right under the town.

"The Lifestreem is basically Mako," Eve pipped in. "Xavier had a very violent reaction with it. I want to investigate it some more."

Well, Xavier wasn't the only one. The amount of raw power that had flown into me just from going into an abandoned reactor made me 'drunk' on it. I guess me and Xav were affected differently, since the kid simply went batshit insane.

"Um, Frost, you're walking into the ocean."

I think I was Eve who snapped me out of my daze. I was standing ankle-deep in water, probably looking like an idiot. Didn't notice that the jungle had ended and we stepped onto the golden sand beach. Right where me and Eve disembarked. Now we had one-and-a-half more people though.

"We are so taking this boat," nobody noticed how Eve appeared in Miriam's vessel. Naturally, nobody could object now.

"Off to Mideel then," William said as he started pushing the boat back into the water. Now this was pretty impressive. The boat was completely out of water and half way up the beach. And he was pushing it though the sand with Eve and Miriam sitting in it. He didn't even appear to be straining.

I jogged past him and jumped into the boat as well.

The little boat trip ended up being uneventful. Just like most of the time on the island and temple. It was a bit unnerving, like the calm before a storm. Here's to hoping everything goes smoothly.

We approached an island that looked just like the one we've just left behind. Minus the docks and piers. From a distance, quite a few people could be seen in the port, simply minding their own business.

"Woot, civilization!" I couldn't help but holler my observation. "Just when we were getting low on supplies."

This earned a quizzical look from the blond vamp. She did stock up before leaving Junon.

"What? A whole backpack of food wasn't enough for you?"

"Hey, even though I lost Gluttony..."

"As long as you're buying – I don't care," she jumped out onto the pier as soon as the boat got close enough.

What can I say about Medeel? For a so-called 'resort' town it was kind of... plain. Sure, there was the jungle filled with exotic plant life and animals, there were the golden beaches and that's all. The buildings were made of of wood mostly, with the rare exception of white bricks or concrete. The ground was without proper paving, just the occasional row of wooden planks in case the of heavy rains.

And just like Costa del Sol – tourists, everywhere. You could recognize them from a mile away, thanks to the brightly coloured T-shirts and... those... little devices, which let out flashes of light from time to time. I had a hunch what they were, so I decided to confirm it by asking my new companions.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing at the nearest person holding said device.

Clearly, Miriam was puzzled by my question. Following my line of sight, she finally figured out what I was asking.

"You mean the cameras?"

"Ah, so it _is _like a sphere recorder."

"What's a 'sphere recorder'?"

"Well, its like a sphere-shaped stone, filled with a special kind of water that reacts with light. When attached to a viewing base, can record and playback the light which entered the sphere. Works kinda like our eyes, since we can see thanks to the light reflecting off tings," I explained, proud of my knowledge.

"You... bothered finding out how they work?" Eve gave me a disbelieving look.

"Hey, seventy years is a long time," I replied, keeping my cool and following another 'camera' with with my sight. "I get bored easily."

"What?! Seventy?!"

Both me and Eve turned to Miriam, who was staring at me wide-eyed. Yep. Obviously she never encountered age differing from appearance in this world. It was almost funny when she tried to say something, but instead kept closing and opening her mouth, like a fish out of water.

"Wait until yo meet Xavier," I patted the gawking girl on the head. "He's _seven thousand _years old."

Okay. This did little to ease the confusion. Now even William looked like he was about to ask...

"Is that even possible?"

"Well, neither of us are human," I pointed over my shoulder at Eve. "She only half human, so her appearance and age match."

"Youth and beauty," the blond teased me in return. "Some thing you lost long ago, Frost."

"Hey!" I shot back. "I'm around twenty-something physically..."

"With a mind of a deranged eighty year old."

And the grand prize goes to... Eve! I had nothing to counter that with. As the vamp staled off to somewhere, Miriam approached me. To be honest, I was sulking a bit at my latest defeat...

"You're intersting, Jack," nice attempt to cheer me up.

"Call me 'Frost'. And it looks like we'll be splitting up for a bit?" I addressed the last part at William.

"This is only the beach area of Mideel. Follow the island path to the Life Stream view point. There is an airport nearby. It only has small airships, but we can still get a lift from there," William said.

"By 'lift' you mean 'commandeer'?"

I was half-expecting the puppet to deny that. Instead, William replied in that scary flat voice of his:

"But of course, we do not have the funds."

Nodding in agreement, I parted way with the master and puppet duo and followed Eve. By the looks of it, she was harassing some local with her questions about the Lifestraem. Better go save the guy's arse...

The conversation abruptly ended and Eve ran off to see the pool of Mako in the distance. I could see her walking down a path towards the place where the liquid surfaced. As I got closer, a noise began to creep into my head. It was definitely a reaction to the Lifestream... The ringing sound became almost unbearable until I couldn't take it any more.

"Would you just stay quiet!" I shouted to no one in particular, making the other people to turn and stare at me.

I cradled my head in my hands for a few seconds before the noise disappeared. Just as suddenly as it had begun, it faded into a dull echo.

_The planet will remove that which does not belong_

I whipped around, trying so see the person who said that. The people seemed to be avoiding me... Must be losing it again...

_The Weapons will be reborn_

The noise was back and a hell lot louder. It was too much for me... Just when I thought my head would split open – my vision suddenly flickered and a familiar feeling of something clawing at the back of my mind returned...

_

* * *

_

_POV: Eve._

"So, what exactly is the Lifestream?" I asked and elderly man leaning on a cane. I saw him from a distance before, explaining something to the kids. Apparently, he was my best bet for getting some information.

"A pretty question from a pretty girl," the old man chuckled.

I really didn't understand his sense of humour. Remaining silent, I waited for a real answer.

"The Lifestream is the planet's blood. It is what makes life on Gaia possible. Everything revolves around it in an endless cycle of rebirth."

Was the planet alive or something? It made no sense at all. How could of such large proportion be a living entity? Maybe it was a metaphor or... I don't know...

"So... it's alive?"

"What do they teach at schools these days..?" the old man grumbled under his breath. He began to walk away, leaning on his cane for support. I wasn't finished talking to him, but it looks like he took offense in what I said. Strange old people...

All this time, we've been standing on a simple wooden bridge built over the pool of Mako. The liquid was swirling and stirring by itself. The green glow strangely captivating and so... beautiful. I had to suppress the urge to reach down and scoop up a little bit with my hand. The various 'danger' and 'toxic' signs all around the pool made me think twice though. A scream tore through the eerie silence of the place.

I jolted out of my thoughts and turned around, searching for the source of disturbance. What I saw was somewhat expected: Frost was standing not far off, his bone-blades drawn and dripping with blood. Here's to hoping it belonged only to him...

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

When the demon finally looked up at me... His eyes were glowing with the same colour as the Lifestream. Great. He was having another reaction with the substance. This was bad...

"Get away from the planet, sis," Frost voice was devoid of the usual happy note. This seriousness scared me even more than his appearance. "It wants to remove us."

The planet? And did he just call me his sister? Okay. The guy has officially lost it. I needed to restrain him as soon as possible.

It was then that the ground began shaking violently. Before I could react, Frost was right next to me. He scooped me into his arms and quickly dashed across the bridge. I didn't have the time to protest, because as soon as we reached solid ground, the surface of the Lifestream began to bubble. A huge shadow burst from it and shot into the sky.

Once we were a safe distance away, Frost sat me down on the ground gently. His blades were out seconds later.

"Stay here, sis," he said quietly, before turning to face the descending creature. "I will protect you... _This time._"

The huge being was hovering just above the ground, it's wings sending mighty gusts of air. Dust and small object were being blown around. A grotesque-looking black dragon with an orb in the middle of its torso... And it was targeting only me and Frost...

* * *

So how people liking the new version of Dominance, more detail, more character thoughts and generally all round better.

All of these is pretty much because of my editor NotJackFrost, who has been proof reading my garbage and making everything flow more smoothly. Double thumbs up to him!


End file.
